Total Destruction
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Objects. Powerful machines that are capable of unimaginable power. Both elegant and powerful. The perfect harmony of brute force and beauty. But what would happen if an Object could be taken down by a Fossil Gen Titan? What would happen when the most feared person in the world is hired by a certain silver haired woman who has a history with the man? Rated M. Slight Bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by me.**

 **So, after watching the anime, Heavy Object, I began to think. Thinking on a Naruto and a Heavy Object fanfic. Of course there will be some romance in the plot.**

 **Now in terms of what Naruto will be doing? I decided to stick to the whole mech thing. So, much like A World For Titans, Naruto will have his own Titan. Which will be classified as a Fossil Gen.**

 **Seeing that Objects are now used to blow the shit out of anything, you're wondering, why give Naruto a Titan instead of an Object? Well, let's just say in this fanfic, Naruto will have a rather unpleasant history with the Objects. Which drives him to despise them with a passion.**

 **Well, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Return.

It had been some time since he saw this place. Ah, the desert. The lush open areas. The dunes that seemed to grow ever high as they touched the sky while he trudged on. His .50 cal sniper rail gun clinging against his armor plating as he moved along the harsh unforgiving lands of this desert.

 **"Pilot, your body is seemingly getting hotter. You're core temperature is way beyond normal paramaters. Do you require assistance?"** came a voice beside him.

Another thing he had to worry about. Looking up to the massive robot that accompanied him as he walked across the desert. A Titan. A Fossil Gen type Vanguard Class Titan. Naruto named it Retribution. He rebuilt it from scratch when he came across it when he was quite young.

It did take quite the amount of years to get it up and running again. But it was well worth it in the end. Plus, the 3 storey robot was good company. Plus, it was nice to have a companion. After the accident that cost him nearly his entire body and life, he came to despise the Heavy Objects.

No matter how many times people reccomended he should pilot one instead of Retribution, he vowed to never set foot in one. Ever. He hated them. In his eyes, a good Object, was a destroyed one.

But as they walked along the sands of this infernal desert, the sounds of gunshots rippled through the air as they stopped and headed to where the shot came from. Once they were over the dune, the man pulled the rifle off his back and peered down the scope.

Clicking his tongue as he pulled out a fresh clip, he slid it in and cocked the rifle and set the feet on Retribution who knelt down to give his pilot more stability.

"Object." was all Naruto said as he released the safety.

 **With the head of the 37th Mobile Maintanence Battalion.**

Slamming her pipe onto the table as she glarred at the fight before her, she couldn't believe that the intel supplied to them was false. They walked straight into a trap. She led her team straight into an ambush. How could she have been so blind? How could she let this happen?

The woman in question was rather amazing for her figure. Perfect hourglass figure, long shapely legs hidden by stockings that were black. A blue uniform covered her body but did little to hide her rather impressive chest. Silver white hair flowed down her as her eyes were electric purple.

"Heavy Object detected coming in from the South." said a controller.

"Dammit. We're done for." she hissed as she slammed her hands on the console. _'If only_ you _were here.'_

But just as she was about to call for a retreat, the sounds of a gunshot rippled through the speakers of every single person there, including the pilot of Baby Magnum.

Snapping her eyes open, the silver head beauty looked to the screen to see the screen show a man standing a top a Titan that was a top a sand dune. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man covered in black as the hood was pulled up to cover his face. A .50 cal sniper rail gun in his hands. A weapon that she knew only one person ever designed, developed and used. While a skull's jaw pull up mask occupied the bottom half of his face.

But many of the others were gasping in shock and horror.

"It's him." a control operator said.

"The Executioner." another said.

"Has he come to pass judgement?" said a third.

"Anyone on this channel?" asked the man as the screen showed him holding a hand to his right ear.

"The Executioner is contacting us. What do we do?" cried a controller as they scrambled to try and find a line to say to the most feared Bounty Hunter and Assassin in history.

"This is Commander Frolaytia of the 37th Mobile Maintanence Battalion." said the woman picking up a phone.

"I see. Looks like you need assistance." said the man.

"We'd like that." said Frolaytia as they watched him fold the sniper rifle and jump into the air.

Only to be grabbed by the Titan who shoved him into the cockpit that opened up.

 **"Pilot control initiated."** said Retribution as it sped down the sand dune.

But halfway down the dune, the Titan switched to be surfing on the dune as the Object spun to target the approaching enemy.

But just as it could get its guns to fire, it was grabbed. The Titan proceeded to beat the living shit out the Object as it ripped weapons off along with targeting systems.

The hatch to the Titan opened up as soon as the cockpit was ripped open. Only for The Executioner to be sttanding over the pilot with his sniper rifle standing over him. Electricity arced between the rails as he glarred at the cowering man.

"Please, spare me." he begged.

"Sorry, I lost my mercy when I lost my soul." said The Executioner as he pulled the trigger.

The 37th Mobile Maintanence Battalion stood there stunned as they watched the most legendary man in history jump off the Objectand caught by the Titan who placed him down safely. They had only ever heard stories and legends about this man. But to see him in person was on a whole new level. Like they were staring at the devil himself.

But when the man's feet touched the ground, all guns were trained on him.

"The Executioner. You are hereby order by the Commander of the 37th Mobile Maintanence Battalion, Frolaytia to be taken in for questioning. If you do not compply, we will use deadly force." came a random officer over some speakers.

Meerlt smirking as he threw his hands in the air, the man watched as the soldiers came over and cuffed him. Rettribution didn't put up a fight and went with the path his pilot took. Retribution knew what its pilot was getting into and surrendered without busting out any big guns.

Being led into the base where many armed personel led the most powerfulest mercernary and assassin history to the interrogation room where their leader would have a bit of a discussion with The Executioner.

Being slammed into the seat as the guards cuffed him to the table and then left, the pilot hung his head as he let a smirk grace his lips. But just when he was about to comfy, the door opened to reveal the one who led the 37th Battalion. Frolaytia herself. Bringing her pipe to her lips, she grabbed the mask and pulled it down to show the man's face to her.

"The Executioner. Rumor has it that you are a bastard." she hissed.

"Guess you know more than what you've been led to believe." retorted the mercernary.

"So, the rumors about you being half royal is true then." said Frolaytia making the people gasp in shock who were stacked up behind the door.

"The Executioner is half royal?" said Quenser as Heivia bopped him on the head.

"Shut up, or you'll get us caught." he snarled as the went back to listening.

"What does this have to do with my capture?" barked the mercernary.

"It has everything to do with your capture. You have no idea what follows you. Death's your friend, destruction, your ally." said Frolaytia.

"So what? It was my choice to kill. It was my path to destroy." barked the man only to be slapped by Frolaytia.

"You'd dare say that? Killing innocent lives? And for what? Pleasure? Money?" she hissed.

"More to do with sacrifice." said The Executioner.

"So you'd blame everything on sacrifice. What have you sacrificed?" she barked.

"You had to ask." smirked the mercernary. "To tell you the truth. I sacrificed my soul for power. I sacrificed my life to become the demon of hatred and nightmares. By me doing that, I can shoulder the weight of being alone. To protect the world. The path of the hero is rather lonely and untraveled by many."

 **SLAP.**

Frolaytia's hand caressed his cheek and sliced his cheek where the nail clipped his cheek. Her eyes blazed with cold fury as she stared at the monster before her. How could he be so cold to the killing of lives? Why did he even exist was her next question.

"There is always another way. Another means to have someone stay alive." barked Frolaytia with an evil gaze.

"Tell me. Have you ever seen someone killed in front of you?" asked the mercernary.

"No." said Frolaytia.

"Exactly. Stand in the midst of a thousand souls and ask them if there was honor when they snuffed from existance." stated the mercernary looking at Frolyatia.

She could do nothing but remain silent as she gazed at the man before her.

"The silence is your answer." he concluded.

"I tire of this talk. Take him to the brigg." ordered Frolaytia getting up and walking out the room while two soldiers took the man to a cell.

When Frolaytia made it to her office, she used her tablet to look at the man that was captured and now sitting in a cell. He was seen sitting on the bed as he meditated. Somehow trying to find redemption for the lives he took. Clasping her hands as her face turned from seriousness, to that of a warm nature and happiness.

"You came back. You actually came back. My beloved Naruto." she said as she ran her fingers over the screen.

After a few hours of talking with troops and engineers, Frolaytia made her way to the cell that housed the mercernary in. Dismissing the guard she unlocked the door and headed in. His face raising up and looking to her.

"Never thought we'd meet like this." he said.

"Naruto. It's so good to see you again." she said as she hugged him while he hugged her back.

"That it is, my sweet Ice Queen." said Naruto with the two breaking the hug.

"How have you been?" she asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"Not bad. How have you been?" asked Naruto looking to her.

"Stressed. The new recruits. Quenser and Heivia, have been making themselves look like heroes. Taking down an Object without another Object." replied Frolaytia.

"That's good. Shows that Objects are not absolute." said Naruto with Forlaytia nodding her head.

"That is true." she said before looking down. "Listen, I'm sorry for slapping you like that."

Naruto meerly chuckled as he slung an arm around her.

"I'd have done the same in your situation. Couldn't show that you were the lover of a mercernary known for his ruthless nature and rampaging killings." said Naruto with Frolaytia turning her head to him.

"Is it true that you sold yourself to become the one who brings peace?" she asked "What you told me about sacrifice."

Naruto meerly nodded his head.

"It's true. We need to preserve one thing. In order to do that, we need to sacrifice another. I've realized this and have chosen it for myself." replied Naruto with Frolaytia grabbing his face.

"And what about us?" she asked. "Did you sacrifice our love in your path?"

Naruto meerly gave her a peck on the lips as he smiled to her while shaking his head.

"I'd never do that. I love you too much to sacrifice the love I have with you." said Naruto with Frolaytia smiling to him and giving him a passionate kiss.

"But what are we going to do about you? You're a merc now. In other words, a nomad gun for hire." said Frolaytia.

"This is a golden opportunity for you. Seeing that I am a gun for hire, and you just got me back. You could hire me in order to keep me close." said Naruto with Frolaytia seeing where this was going.

"True that. But I don't know your price." said Frolaytia only for Naruto to place a finger on her lips.

"Other people, I demand money. But for my goddess, I will request a different type of payment." said Naruto with Frolaytia blushing at what he meant.

"If you were any other man. I'd kick your teeth in. But seeing that we have something together. I accept. Naruto "The Executioner" Uzumaki. I hereby hire you to be our assassin and heavy gunner. As payment, you and I will be seeing each other more and more after ever successful mission." said Frolaytia holding out a hand to shake.

"I accept the contract." said Naruto shaking the hand only to find himself slammed on the bed while Frolaytia straddled him while taking off her blazer and undoing her tie.

"Excellent. Now I think some welcome back sex is in order." she said throwing the blazer away from her and unbuttoning her shirt.

"Very well. Come to me my Vixen." said Naruto as Frolaytia dropped down and captured his lips.

 **And scene.**

 **Wow, so Naruto and Frolaytia have had a history with each other and were in fact once lovers. This is my second military fanfic. While A World For Titans was my first.**

 **I am still carrying on with that Fanfic. So don't worry. But now, Naruto is hired by Frolaytia in order to work for her and is now getting payment from her through sex for every successful mission.**

 **How will the others handle it? That their Commander is in such a secret relationship with the most deadly Mercernary and Assassin in the world?**

 **This pairing will be fixed (Naruto x Frolaytia). Until one of two things happen.**

 **1: I'm persuaded to add one more girl.**

 **2: I feel like adding one more girl.**

 **Should either happen. I will only add one more. And no more.**

 **Chapter 2: Missions And Briefings.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Mock Battles And Honor

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **My new military fanfic for you to enjoy. With the main protagonist being revealed to be a ruthless Assassin who goes by the name of Naruto who turns out to be the bastard child of a royal family, Naruto runs into a certain someone who he knew from the past.**

 **Frolaytia Capistrano.**

 **With Frolaytia being reunited with her long lost lover, the two form a contract of some kind. Seeing that Naruto is a mercernary and an assassin at that. Basically its a win win situation. Where Frolaytia has hired Naruto to keep him close to her. But instead of payment in the form of money, she will reward him with a different type of payment.**

 **Meeting him in his cell, the two catch up with one another only to end up having welcome back sex with one another.**

 **As well, this chapter has been renamed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Mock Battles And Honor.

It was currently 1 in the morning, Frolaytia lay on top of Naruto as she ran her fingers along his chiseled chest as she felt him still inside her, her eyes glued to the small round scar on his chest that was the size of a bullet. Her womb flooded from the amount of cum she took in from him. She knew such a sercret relationship would have serious repercussions should someone find out. But she didn't care. To the white haired sadist, this was pretty enthralling as it was. It was also pretty seductive to go against what others wanted from her and what they wanted her to do.

"We should probably get ready." said Naruto with Frolaytia adjusing herself to be on his chest fully.

Sitting up while giving out a small moan as she felt him move inside her as she sat up.

"I guess you're right. But this is rather pleasant. Come on, tell me you're not enthralled by my charms." she purred as she dragged her nails across his skin.

"Guess I have no negative response. I've been hypnotised by a woman who is very much a woman I could enjoy life with." said Naruto as Frolaytia moved down to have her head brush against his lips earning a kiss on the head from him.

"And what part of me to you love?" she asked only to have her ass smacked making her gasp in pleasure.

"Hm, never had a means to describe you before. Well, I love how you always treat others before yourself. You always take care of them before your own needs. You always try and find other ways to fight. Be it through diplomacy or other methods. You're strong, beautiful and smart. That's what I love about you." said Naruto with Frolaytia smiling at him.

"And here I thought you loved me for my body." she said with Naruto shooting up and capturing her lips.

"This lush body is just a bonus." said Naruto with Frolaytia climbing off him and getting dressed.

"You're nothing like those other men who only want me to be a breeding cow to secure their line. That's what I love about you. Only look at the soul, not the body." said Frolaytia as she watched Naruto too got dressed.

"Come with me. We've got a big day." said Frolaytia as they headed out.

 **In the conference room. 7:00 AM.**

Frolaytia stood at the head in front of the forces that were gathered upon her orders as they spoke to one another as to why they were called out like this. Many thought along the lines that their Commander would be giving them a nice reward while others felt it was something bad.

"Right, now the reason why I've gathered you here is because I have some exciting news for you all." said Frolaytia as one soldier put their hand up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uh, Commander? What is this for?" asked the soldier.

"I was getting to that. Yesterday at 13:00 PM. We had a run in with the legendary Assassin and Merc known as The Executioner. Bringing him in we had a talk with each other. I can't say I agree with his motives. But when I decided to talk with him in his cell. I came to a deal with him. I've managed to hire him as our Assassin and Heavy Gunner." said Frolaytia as everyone spoke and mumbled with each other.

"But he's a person who pilots a Fossil Gen Titan. A scraped idea that would've been successful if Objects hadn't come into the picture." said Granny.

"Yeah, wouldn't he be better operating an Object?" asked another engineer.

"Despite what you may say..." started Naruto sliding the door open and walking in. "...I hate Objects. To me, a good Object. Is a destroyed one."

"But a Fossil Gen Titan will be nothing but ash when pitted against a 0.5, 1st Gen or a 2nd Object." said Heivia.

"You say that. But it comes down to the experience of the pilot. How much they know about the machine in their control. Yes I operate a Fossil Gen Titan. But to me, Retribution is my most trusted companion. That Titan has saved my life more times than I could count." said Naruto.

"I still disagree." said Granny folding her arms. "It may be true that a Fossil Gen may be able to fight properly considering its agility. But it isn't able to withstand against an Object's main guns."

"How about a mock battle?" suggested Naruto. "If Retribution wins, then it will go to show that I am also an asset to the team."

"And what if you lose?" asked a random soldier.

"Then it will be like I never was here." replied Naruto.

"Challenge accepted." said Milinda smirking.

"Wait hold on." barked Frolaytia. "I disregard such reckless behavior. The Executioner was hired by me, and we will be using his aid."

"It's already done." said Naruto as the pilot of the Baby Magnum walked up to the merc.

"See you on the battlefield." she said holding out her hand.

"Agreed." said Naruto shaking the hand and heading out.

"Man, I sure hope you don't end up hurting her." said Frolaytia as she too headed out.

Naruto was currently in the hanger, assessing his gear and doing a few bug sweeps through Retribution's targeting software to ensure he was in top conditions. Retribution told Naruto of the possible bugs in its systems and asked for Naruto to take a look at them.

Naruto had been typing a few commands into the laptop as the Baby Magnum was going through a few system checks as well. Repairs from the last fight had been completed and she was ready to roll out. Many of the engineers had gotten a bit cocky considering it was a Fossil Gen going up against a 1st Gen Object. Only 4 Fossil Gens had been made before Objects were brought to the table. So for one of these 4 Fossil Gens being here with them, was a sure way for them to get cocky.

"Ready Retribution?" asked Naruto unplugging the laptop from his friend.

 **"Affirmative. Systems are operating smoothly."** said Retribution as its engines fired up with the vents opening and shooting out blue flames from the back.

"Excellent." said Naruto as the hatch opened and him climbing in.

Grabbing the Splitter Rifle off a trolley that was before it, the Titan made its way out the hanger and waited for its opponent.

Waiting there, Naruto typed a few commands on the keyboard to his left while tuning some systems on his right. The Splitter Rifle was powerful in its own right. Firing powerful blasts of laser energy. But could be increased to offer moer firepower should Naruto engage its secondary function. But for this fight, Naruto kept the secondary function locked. After a few minutes of waiting, the Baby Magnum rolled up. The two faced off while everyone watched the match through binoculers.

A screen came into view on Naruto's HUD. It was Milinda in the Baby Magnum.

"Just so you know, I will not hold back." she said.

"I wasn't planning on holding back either. Give it everything you got." said Naruto as the comm link with Milinda became smaller to let a second screen come into view for Frolaytia to speak.

"Okay. This will be a mock battle between a Fossil Gen Vanguard Class Titan, versus a 1st Gen Object. The rules will be simple. To win, a person must render the other to be inoperable. Try not to damage too much." said Frolaytia.

"Got it." said Naruto and Milinda in unison.

"The flare will singal the start." said Frolaytia as the two screens vanished from their HUDs.

The two looked to the base on the hill to wait for the flare to launch. And when it did, Naruto launched back as he brought up a Vortex Shield.

"What is that?" asked Heivia.

"I've heard about technology like this. A shield that absorbs damage for a short amount of time but fires it back when the trigger is released. The idea was scraped when the Objects were outfitted with heavier armor." said Quenser as the watched the match through their binoculers.

Naruto managed to block a few shots of a few lasers that came his way, and fired them back at the Baby Magnum, only to have a laser graze the left leg of Retribution. A model view of the Titan came online on Naruto's HUD as he punched in some commands.

"Status." he said as he punched commands.

 **"Minor damage done to the wiring for the leg controls. Leg armor integrity 74%."** said Retribution as Naruto finished typing and brought up the Splitter Rifle.

"Rerouting power from non essential systems to compensate." said Naruto as a crosshair flared up. "Enjoy Princess."

And just like that, the Titan unloaded hell on the Object before it. The Baby Magnum swerved about erratically, evading the shots but lost 3 of its main guns because of the incoming fire. Everyone looked on in shock at what happened.

"What was that?" asked Quenser.

"I've heard about that rifle. The Splitter Rifle. Uses short bursts of firing a laser to take down its foes. The temperature of each shot is enough to melt every known metal in the periodic table even reinforced armor can't withstand that amount of heat. At least 40 000 degrees of heat. Though quite powerful, the Fusion Cell and Cooling Agent must be changed regularly due or face overheating and melting the coils in the gun." said Heivia.

"So it's more of an Achilles heel than anything else. When the Fossil Gen needs to switch out the Fusion Cell and Cooling Agent, it will give the Princess the time she needs to take it down." said Quenser with Heivia nodding.

And true enough. A warning flashed on Naruto's HUD telling him he needed to switch the Fusion Cell and the coils were getting hot. Jumping back as he ejected the Fusion Cell and Cooling Agent tank, a barrage of bullets and heavy ordinates rained down on him as he struggled to grab the new and fresh coil.

"Whoa, at least give me some time." said Naruto sarcastically as the back opened up with two arms coming out and firing a few missiles at the Baby Magnum.

One missle hit the Magnum square in the middle, leaving a large amount of damage from where it hit. Multiple warning signs flared up on Milinda's screen as she cycled through her weapons.

"What the heck was that?" she said to herself as she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Cluster missiles. Or as I like to call them. The 'oh fuck this' missile." said Naruto as he finally reloaded the Splitter Rifle and continued to pelt her with laser shots.

The entire base was utterly impressed as they watched a meer Fossil Gen go toe to toe with their Object. Such power for a measly outdated machine to do was incredible.

"Dammit." said Naruto as he reloaded yet again.

"Now you're mine." said Milinda as she charged up her main guns.

"Not even close." said Naruto smirking through the comm link he had with her.

 **"Laser Core Online."** said Retribution as the main back of the Titan opened up with a rather big Reactor Cannon being mounted on the right shoulder of the Titan.

Supports shot out the legs of the Titan as the Cannon charged up with a visor coming over Naruto's left eye.

"Enjoy, Princess." said Naruto and fired.

The Baby Magnum took the attack head on and was soon unable to move away from the attack that blasted at it. Multiple warning signs flared around Milinda as she desperately tried to keep the battle on her side. But no use as her Object's systems were fried from the attack.

By the end of a good 30 seconds, the beam died down and both machines stared down one another. Looking over the two systems of the two machines, Frolaytia found that the Baby Magnum was rendered inoperable. Calling the match with Naruto winning it, they carted the Object back to base while Retribution disengaged the supports with the Reactor Cannon folding back into the main back of the Titan and the visor removing itself from Naruto's eye.

Everyone stood stunned and shocked as the Titan thundered back into the hanger with Naruto climbing out the Titan and plugging in the laptop again. Milinda was seen walking over to Naruto. When she stopped before him, she held out her hand while a smile graced her lips.

"Good match." she said.

"You were pretty good yourself. I'll keep my eyes open should I run into you again with you as my enemy." said Naruto.

"Your Titan was able to cause my Object to become inoperable. Why are you doing a maintanence check on your Titan?" asked Milinda as she watched Naruto plug in the cable into a socket that opened up by Retribution's camera lens.

"That attack I did to you? I call it Laser Core. I'm able to take in damage done to my Titan and charge up my trump card. Sadly, should I use it, a few of the systems are fried from the heat generated and a few of the other systems become buggy. So I have to replace the parts that were fried and run a systems check." replied Naruto as Granny came over to them.

"Then we'll help you, Executioner. You've more than proven yourself a member of our team in the 37th Battalion." said the elderly woman as everyone agreed with her.

"Yeah. You're one of us. Even if you are hired for a limited time." said another engineer.

"Yeah. You're a great asset to the 37th Battalion." said another.

"I hope this clears up any doubts you had about our new member." said Frolaytia coming into the picture.

"It definitely does." said Granny smiling to the merc.

"Executioner, we'd be more than willing to help you with repairs to your Fossil Gen." said Quenser and he and Heivia came up to them.

"Naruto." said Naruto looking to his companion.

"Huh?" they said excluding Frolaytia.

"My name is Naruto. And this is my partner, Retribution." said Naruto pointing to the Titan.

"Retribution? Why name your Titan after another word for revenge?" asked Milinda.

"Long story." said Naruto.

"Well, rest up. Cause we're going on a little field trip tomorrow." said Frolaytia as she walked off.

"Copy." they said as Naruto went back to running a systems check on Retribution while a few engineers scrambled over Retribution, replacing what was fried and what was damaged.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has proven himself to the 37th Battalion and that he is able to go up against a 1st Gen Object and take it down. Though the price of using his Laser Core is rather taxing as he needs to run system check and replace parts that were fried from the attack it launched.**

 **So far no one knows about the relationship Naruto has with Frolaytia just yet. Can they keep it this way?**

 **Chapter 3: Navy Seals Know Best I.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Navy Seals Know Best I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had showed the entire of the 37th Battalion jus how powerful he is with using a Fossil Gen Titan when facing off a 1st Gen Object. With the entire of the group believing Naruto to be just as powerful as he is resourceful, they welcome him with open arms.**

 **But that isn't the only thing I must say. As you all know so far is that Naruto was born a bastard. A half royal. And he holds a deep hatred for the Objects. Only a select few authors know of his past.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Navy Seals Know Best I.

Yawning as they made their way to the hanger. A series of parts and circuit boards littering and stacking the rolley as they pushed it. Making their way into the hanger.

"You know, they say if you yawn 3 times a day you will die of old age." said Quenser with his friend looking at him.

"Shut it." said Heivia. "I can't believe we have the most feared mercernary and assassin as an ally. I wonder how much General Jugs payed to get his help. I heard just to hire him for one day or assassination it will cost you over $300 000 000."

"Maybe she made a deal with the devil in order to pay him that amount." said Quenser only for Heivia to think of something.

"You don't think that she gave her body to him?" he said with Quenser shaking his head.

"Doubful. She'd rather have you mutilated before you could even touch her chest." said Quenser.

"Yeah, guess you have a point." said Heivia as they stopped at the foot of Retribution and looked up to find Granny working ruthlessly on the laptop plugged into the Titan.

"Yo, Granny, we've got the parts you asked for." called Quesner making the elderly woman look down.

"Thanks boys." she called as she made the scissor lift drop down to the bottom.

Climbing off and looking to the two before her, she looked up to the massive robot.

"Hard to believe that a meer Fossil Gen could push our Baby Magnum against the ropes like it did." said Granny.

"Yeah. Hard to believe. Not only that but it sure proved to be as powerful as its pilot." said Heivia.

"I hear that." said Quenser before spotting a laptop hooked up to the Titan. "Looks like you're doing maintainance on the machine."

Granny meerly scratched the back of her head as a groan of frustration lept from her lips.

"Been trying to. Have to install a new targeting matrix into the damn thing. Naruto meerly said it was just plug and play. But that was only putting in the ship. He was about to show me how to program the damn thing before our leader dragged him away. Leaving me to do this crap." said Granny as the two boys smiled.

"That's our leader." said Quenser.

"Yeah." said Heivia looking at the Titan. "Hard to believe that something like this is still running."

"He told me something." said Granny. "Those 4 Fossil Gens? You're looking at them. All 4 Titans that were scraped where destroyed and dismantled. Naruto took the pieces and built Retribution from scratch."

"You're kidding." said Quesner as he and Heivia looked at Granny with shocked expressions.

"Yeah. I understand the tactics behind him. But come on. Building something like this? That's madness." added Heivia.

"Well, it's the truth. He built this solo." said Granny.

"Sheesh. Guess there is more to our new member than what he know." said Quenser scratching his head. "He's a genius."

"Prodigy is more like it." said Heivia.

 **With Naruto. Frolaytia's office.**

"A-A...ACCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" sneezed Naruto.

"Getting the flu?" asked Frolaytia looking to the merc.

"Badasses don't get the flu." said Naruto.

"Whatever." said Frolaytia as she analysed the fight between the Baby Magnum and Retribution.

Once she was done, she turned the tablet off and looked to her lover.

"Based off that fight. You showed quite the amount of grit and strategy. Quick thinking and moving without thinking. That takes years of practice to master. Something you've had. Based of your skills. You'd easily make General." said Frolaytia.

"I'd rather not take a desk job." said Naruto.

"I knew you'd day that. Which is why I'm going to ask you..." trailed Frolaytia looking at Naruto. "...How would Sergeant-Major sound?"

"I like the sounds of that. But by no means am I affiliated with you. Even though I am working for you." said Naruto with Frolaytia smiling.

"Excellent. Now, you are aware of your situation right?" she stated setting down her pipe. "About the lack of parts for your friend."

"Oh that's no problem." said Naruto making Frolaytia raise an eyebrow. "Retribution can take nearly any type of part. Though for large parts its harder and need to be made. Luckily, I know a guy who I go to for my parts for damaged and destroyed limbs."

"Are you so sure you're not afraid of dying when going against a 2nd Gen?" asked Frolaytia with Naruto shaking his head.

"Nah, cause I know. When I'm out there, I am infinitely more powerful knowing I can return to you." said Naruto with Frolaytia blushing.

"Yeah, well, we're going into a battle with a few Oceana forces." said Frolaytia.

"Sounds like I'd better get ready." said Naruto with Frolaytia nodding her head.

Excusing himself and walking out the room, Naruto made his way to the hanger to see how Granny was doing with the repairs and work on Retribution. To his surprise and shock, he found Quenser and Heivia working alonside Granny to try and see how they were going to program it. Climbing up the scissor lift, Naruto looked at what they were doing only to stop them then and there.

"Stop right there." said Naruto making them stop working on the laptop.

"What? We were about to finally have it done." said Heivia only for Naruto to shake his head and jump onto the laptop.

"You weren't even close. You were one command away from turning a deadly machine into a coffee maker." said Naruto as he retyped everything.

Peering over his shoulder, the three stared on awe as they saw three console command screens open. All going through codes at lightning fast speed while Naruto's fingers and hands were blurrs. Moving from one console command page to the next. It only took him 40 seconds to fix what they did and have the new targeting chip installed. The sleeping Titan was soon reawakened when Naruto pressed a button.

 **"Main systems online. New targeting system detected. Targeting system accepted."** stated Retribution as the Titan looked around.

"I've been meaning to ask." said Heivia.

"What is it?" asked Naruto not even looking to the man as he punched commands once more.

"Is it true that you built Rebtribution from scratch?" asked Heivia making Naruto stop typing and look to the Titan and then to Heivia.

"Yes. I built him from scratch with the parts from the previous 4 Titans that were scraped. I even built the AI myself." said Naruto making them gasp in surprise.

"You created a functioning AI software and planted it into a Fossil Gen?" asked Granny.

"Yeah. So what?" asked Naruto.

"AI software is still months in development. A few have been released but are still in prototype phase." said Quenser.

"Well, guess I'm one of the exceptions as I've made my own AI." said Naruto.

"Clearly." said Heivia as Naruto finished the commands and closed the laptop and unplugged it from Retribution.

The lift dropped down to the ground and the two boys along with Naruto walked out the hanger while Granny went to help with the Baby Magnum. As they walked around they found a few things to keep themselves busy. That was interrupted when Frolaytia came onto the speakers and told them that they'd be mobilising as an Object had been spotted over the a body of water. The Baby Magnum had been fitted with floats and was now ready to be deloyed. Sadly, seeing that it was to do with large bodies of water, Naruto couldn't bring Retribution as the robot would end up sinking.

So for now, his sniper rifle would do. Quenser and Heivia were put in charge of boarding the Object and doing what they could to scuttle it. The Object was nicknamed, Tri Core. A powerful Object that was responsible for stealing oil and selling it to terrorists. Objects not needing to be run on Oil while many terrorists used this resource as a means to further agendas was a reason why this had to be stopped.

Frolaytia climbed aboard a Chinook while Naruto boarded and sat on the bench of a Little Bird Chopper. The choppers took off while the Baby Magnum stormed through the water. Their sights set on the Tri Core that was racing towards the Gulf between Spain and North Africa. They couldn't afford to let that thing get to the Oil Rigs. Not for the sake of terrorists.

Checking his ammo as the chopper flew, Naruto slid in a fresh clip of ammo for his rail gun sniper rifle as he slid in the ear piece. His heart slightly racing as he pulled the bolt back and primed the rail gun part of his sniper rifle. Once he was done checking his gear. Frolaytia came on comms.

"Okay. This mission shall go as follows: Quenser and Heivia will board the Tri Core and try and sabotage anything if they can't scuttle it. Baby Magnum, while they are laying a few presents, keep the Object busy." said Frolaytia.

"Copy that." said Milinda through the comms.

"While they are aboard the Tri Core, Naruto, I want you to provide sniper support." said Frolaytia.

"Got it." said Naruto as the rails of the sniper rifle finally were charged up to fire the first shot.

"We've got one shot at this. One shot to put that 2nd Gen out of business." said Frolaytia.

"One shot is all I need." said Naruto as he took aim as the Tri Core came into view.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now part of the team with an unofficial rank of Sergeant-Major. With Frolaytia giving him such a rank, Naruto is now the highest ranking, non comissioned officer in the 37th Battalion.**

 **But now they face against a new enemy. The Tri Core. An Object that is stealing Oil and selling it on the Black Market to terrorists. If they succeed. The terrorists will have the means to further their agendas. Who know what will happen?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 3: Navy Seals Know Best II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Navy Seals Know Best II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Total Destruction.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I have some bad news. As of right now, BlackSpirit101 is out of business. Not because he doesn't enjoy reading. But because of other reasons. Right now, the one whose talking is his girlfriend, Melissa. I've known BlackSpirit for a long time. And this is the bad news.**

 **At 6 o'clock last night, South African time, BlackSpirit went to by some bread and milk from a store up the road. But when he was leaving, there was a shoot out. BlackSpirit was hit in the chest by a stray bullet and is now fighting for his life in the hospital.**

 **Until he is better, I shall be taking over for him. Please be curtious to me as I am new to how he does things. He gave me access to his account and asked me to take over should anything happen to him.**

 **Please pray for a speedy recovery for BlackSpirit101 as he fights for his life in the hospital. I've also been told that he's just come out of surgery. Please, keep him in your prayers.**

 **NOW CONTINUE!**

 **So the last place we left off was where the Baby Magnum has been sent out to take care of the Tri Core while Quenser and Heivia board the Object and try and sabotage it. While they are busy with that, Naruto is to provide sniper support from the Little Bird in order to assist in taking it down.**

 **If the mission is successful, the Oil Rigs that are being threatened will be saved and the Oil will be safe from terrorists. Hopefully they can pull it off before anything bad happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 4: Navy Seals Know Best II.

The Little Bird chopper flew close to the Chinook in formation as they flew over the body of water below. The Baby Magnum sped right below them as they made their way to where the Tri Core was last spotted. Naruto had been getting rather bored and had been itching to fire his sniper rifle. Guess all those years of being a mercernary and assassin had gotten to him and now his trigger finger was itching to pull the trigger.

But after a few minutes that felt like forever, the Tri Core was soon spotted in the distance as the Baby Magnum radioed it in.

"Tri Core spotted." said Milinda as they looked in front of them.

Pulling up the sniper rifle and aiming down the scope, Naruto zoomed in and saw it was indeed the Tri Core. His blood turned to ice when he saw the thing barreling towards them. But his sights spotted something else. And it was this thing that he spotted that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh fuck, Frolaytia. Incoming." he called over the ear piece.

And true to what Naruto said. The Tri Core's one main gun fired a shot at the chopper and sent the chopper into the water in a ball of fire. The Little Bird soon took evasive action as Naruto saw the guns turn on the chopper he was on. Narrowly missing the shell that was sent to him, Naruto looked to the chopper that crashed into the water. Spotting Frolaytia come up for air Naruto looked to the pilot.

"Set her down. We need to pick up the Commander." he ordered.

"Too risky. That gun could take us out as soon as we stop." said the pilot.

"Baby Magnum here." said Milinda over the comms. "I'll give you cover to pick them up."

"Thanks Princess." said Naruto as the Baby Magnum began to engage in warfare with the Object.

With the focus now shifted the the Magnum, the pilot brought the chopper down to hovering over the water where Naruto set his sniper rifle down and helped the three get in. Frolaytia climbed into the Little Bird first and sat on the seats in it while Heivia and Quenser sat next to Naruto who grabbed his sniper rifle and took aim.

"Damn. That thing has power." said Heivia.

"Yeah." said Frolaytia taking off her blazer. "New plan. Pilot, take us to the Tri Core. We're dropping off Quenser and Heivia onto the deck. While that is happening, we will stick to the original mission. Naruto, you will provide sniper support."

"Got it." said Naruto as he aimed down the sights.

The chopper flew over the two Objects engaging in warfare currently and flew to be hovering over the Tri Core. But a smaller gun running along the shell of the one sphere, took aim at the Little Bird and got ready to fire. Setting his sniper rifle to EMP shot, Naruto fired the round at the gun, rendering the other guns around it inoperable. Giving them the time Quenser and Heivia needed to jump off the chopper and board the ship.

Soon enough, the doors around the Tri Core opened up and troops stormed out. Naruto smiled sadistically at this and pulled the bolt back on his sniper rifle.

"Enjoy." he said as he fired the sniper rifle.

Quenser and Heivia both thanked Naruto for the assist and got to work while Naruto reloaded the rifle. But the EMP shot Naruto fired began to wear off and the guns returned to be pointed at Naruto.

"Shit, evasive actions." said Naruto with the chopper taking off and flying about to evade enemy fire.

But one such shot took out the tail rotter, sending the chopper to a mad spiral descent as the pilot began to flip switches while they fumbled about. The chopper soon crashed into an Oil Rig after Frolaytia and Naruto jumped off. The pilot never survived the crash.

Clicking his tongue as he brought the feet out on his sniper rifle, Naruto got down onto the ground and began to scan. Using the full zoom on his scope, Naruto began to scan and eventually found Quenser and Heivia. They were pinned down behind a tank while Heivia was returning fire while Quenser was leaving behind som presents.

"Frolaytia, I need to to spot for me." said Naruto.

"Why?" she asked looking to Naruto.

"With this wind, the bullets I fire will curve and miss. I need someone to help with the angles of attack I should take." said Naruto.

"Got it." said Frolaytia grabbing some binoculars and scanning the area.

"First target. Echo 1-1 Height: 12 mils up. Along the catwalk." she said.

"I see him." said Naruto as he pulled the trigger.

The man who they were aiming at dropped to the floor of the Tri Core. A bullet in his head as a result.

"Next target. Romeo 3-2. Height: 7 on 10 mils to the left. Hiding behind the container." said Frolaytia as Naruto shifted to see him.

"Got it." said Naruto.

Once more the trigger was pulled and the bullet sped. Ripping the man in half when the bullet connected with him. Pulling the cock back Naruto took aim again.

"Next target. Delta 3-5. Height 6 mils to the right." said Frolaytia.

"Copy that. Taking him out." said Naruto as he pulled the trigger.

Quenser and Heivia soon got on the comms as Naruto checked his ammo. He dropped the rest of his ammo into the water and he was down to 2 shots left. Not very good.

"Thanks again Naruto. We'll take it from here." said Quenser as they moved out.

"Copy that." said Naruto as he aimed.

A few minutes of checking the two Object Killers' sectors, they watched them plant a few bombs before Naruto fired a round at an enemy who was sneaking up behind them.

"One shot left." said Naruto over the comms.

"That last shot will be all we may need." said Quenser as the two jumped off the Tri Core and swam away. Smiling as Quenser hit the detonator, they covered their ears and watched as the fire works went off. But nothing happened. What was going on? Why weren't the explosives going off? Looking to the detonator, Quenser cursed his luck.

"Naruto, we need that last shot." said Heivia.

"Why?" asked Naruto as he looked to the two boys bobbing up and down in the water through the scope.

"Quenser's detonator is fried. Somehow it was damaged from a stray bullet that took out the antenna." said Heivia.

"Copy that." said Naruto as he set the scope back to maximum zoom.

Scanning around Naruto found what he was looking for and fired the bullet. The bullet sped with as much accuracy as it could as it spun to its target. Making contact with the one explosive was all it needed to set off a chain reaction.

All charges soon blew up as the Tri Core was severed along the one side from the explosives. The Baby Magnum soon fired everything it had as the Tri Core went up in a wave of flames and explosions. A shockwave went off as the Tri Core was put out of comission for good. Pulling the cock back on the sniper rifle, ejecting the last empty shell and him closing the feet, Naruto stood up only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over to find Frolaytia smiling to him, Naruto too smiled back only to have his ear brought to her mouth.

"Remember our deal? That with every successful mission you will be getting a nice reward." she purred.

"I remember that." said Naruto as the two smiled to each other with the Baby Magnum doing a sweep to pick up their two members.

Wit the Oil Rigs now secured and safe, the entire of the 37th Battalion cheered as they raised glassed to the victory they had received. Quenser had some champagne in his hands and gave one to Milinda who thanked him for it. Heivia who was already wasted walked over to them and slung an arm around his friend.

"Do yoush know whersh de Commandersh?" he asked in a slurred tone.

"Not sure." said Quenser as the two drank the night away while celebrating the victory.

 **Frolaytia's room.**

Frolaytia could be seen right now, thrashing about as moans escaped her lips as she began to buck her hips back and forth. With the party going on and the loud music, she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her or Naruto for that matter.

"Yes, right there." she moaned as she looked down to see Naruto smiling to her.

"You really are sensitive aren't you?" asked Naruto with Frolaytia blushing.

"It's only because you're doing that. Eating me out, all night long." said Frolaytia as Naruto got up and over her.

"Then maybe I'll stop eating you." said Naruto as he inserted himself into her.

"Oooooh~. Yes." moaned Frolaytia as she slung her arms around Naruto as she felt him begin to move in her.

 **And scene.**

 **Heheh. Sorry people. As much as you guys wanted to see a lemon scene? I am sorry but you're gonna have to wait a bit. Now. Naruto has successfully assisted in taking down the Tri Core Object that had been stealing OIl by blowing up Oil Rigs and selling it to terrorists.**

 **With that Object out of business, the members of the 37th Battalion celebrate a good strong win. What else will the future have instore for the 37th Battalion?**

 **As well, I'm adding only ONE more girl. Charlotte Zoom also from Heavy Object. I've made my peace with it and seeing how I have this story going, it will make a bit of sense.**

 **So yes. Now this is a Naruto x Frolaytia x Charlotte fanfic.**

 **A detailed reason why I'm doing this shall be placed in a later chapter.**

 **Yes.**

 **Chapter 5: Missions And A Cocky Minister I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101's girlfriend out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Cocky Minister I

**Hello everyone.**

 **Melissa, BlackSpirit101's girlfriend is back with a new chapter for Total Destruction.**

 **UPDATE ON BLACKSPIRIT'S CONDITION!**

 **The doctors have successfully removed the bullet and have stated that he's in a critical condition but stable for now. He will be in a medically induced coma for now.**

 **For how long? Propably 5 weeks to 2 months to allow his body to heal from the bullet.**

 **As well, his heart stopped for 60 seconds. But it beating again. That was too close.**

 **END UPDATE!**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto had successfully assisted with taking down the Object that was about to steal Oil from the Oil Rigs and is now in bed with his lover, Frolaytia.**

 **With the rest of the members of the 37th Battalion now having a party while the music blasts all over the place, the two lovers have nothing to worry about. They can cry out in pleasure as loud as they want.**

 **But we now move to the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 5: Missions And A Cocky Minister I.

Waking up to a brand new morning, her eyes fluttering open as the window to her cabin was left open while sunlight beamed down on her, Frolaytia groaned as a massive headache hit her while she sat up.

Looking around she found many empty champagne bottles. A bottle of whiskey and a very expensive brandy. All were her own stash which she kept on days like these. Slowly getting of her bed as her legs shook. No doubt from the amount of sex she had with Naruto. She felt something sticky between her legs.

Smiling as she got into a shower (That was in her room). She got ready to do her job of leading these brave men and women. Once she was ready for the day, she headed to the hanger and found the one she loved, high on the catwalk as he worked ruthlessly on his Titan. He was currently working hard on the missile pods on the arms that lay behind it.

Climbing into the scissor lift sheascended to his level and saw him tinkering with the circuits and other mechanical parts. A strange object lay next him, suspended in the air with chains.

"What are you doing?" asked Frolaytia making Naruto stop what he was doing.

"Just replacing one of Retribution's missile pods with a laser. This will allow me to fire a beam of energy at enemies. The part just came in from my patron." said Naruto as he went to work on the last heavy duty bolt.

"I see." said Frolaytia as she saw the last bolt ready to come off.

Attaching come hanging chains to the pod, Naruto undid the bolt and watched as the chain tensioned as the pod dropped. With the arm now free, Naruto slid the laser into place and began to attach it to the arm. Frolaytia never understood why Naruto kept swapping out parts to increase the firepower of the Titan. But it made a ton of sense as the Object could rip the Titan in half if it got the chance to. So adding more armor and better weapons was the best logical approach. Once the laser was in place, Naruto plugged in a laptop and began once more with typing codes.

Once he was done, he powered up the Titan.

"Wakey wakey, Retribution." he said as the Titan powered up.

 **"Laser pod recognized. Laser pod accepted."** said Retribution as a man was seen running to them.

"Message from Minister Flide." he said to Frolaytia.

Clicking her tongue she the scissor life dropped down, she looked to Naruto.

"Get Retribution ready for anything. We may need it in the field." said Frolaytia as she walked away with Naruto saluting with a screwdriver in his hands.

"Copy." said Naruto as he went back to work.

 **With Frolaytia. 30 minutes later.**

Standing before the screen in the control room, Frolaytia looked to the man sitting at a desk as he hand his hands clasped as he stared intently at the young Commander.

"I have reason to believe that The Executioner is with you." said Flide.

"He is. He has accepted a contract with us to aid us in our fights." said Frolaytia as the man cleared his throat.

"I see. Well...fire him." said Flide making everyone in the room gasp in shock.

"May I ask. Why?" asked a control operator.

"We have no need for a man out for glory. He's recklass, he's dangerous. And he's just trying to make a name for himself." replied Flide with Frolaytia slamming a fist on the console.

"He has done more for the 37th Battalion than we know. He saved our Object from nearly being destroyed. That man is like a devil on the battlefields. Sure he pilots a Fossil Gen. But that is no reason to fire him." snapped Frolaytia.

"That is the reason to fire him. The meer fact that a Fossil Gen could take down an Object. The very idea is ludecrous. Objects are the height of modern warfare. A single shot from the main guns of an Object would destroy him to oblivion." spoke Flide with Frolaytia gritting her teeth.

"He and our Object did a mock battle. He won with ease. That is more than enough proof to keep him on board." snapped the silver haired beauty.

"Whether or not he is an asset. He is expendable. A liability. Fire him. We have no need for heroes." said Flide cutting the connection.

Frolaytia growled in frustration. He knew nothing about the battefield. All he did was sit behind a desk and make himself look good. Going to parties and conferences. He never knew the horrors and struggles of war. A control operator turned to Frolaytia.

"What are we going to do about The Executioner?" asked the operator.

"Keep him obviously. Screw Flide. He doesn't know the horrors of war." said Frolaytia with the operators smiling.

"Copy that." they said as they resumed their work.

Stepping out the control room, Frolaytia made her way to the hanger where she found Granny looking at the laptop that now displayed a model of Retribution as Naruto sat in the pilot seat with the hatch open. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to Granny and then looked to Naruto then back to Granny.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Naruto here asked me to log as to which part is expending too much power and which is showing radiation bleed." said Granny as she tapped a button then looked to Naruto.

"Radiation bleed found in the left elbow. Power seems to be low in the right knee." she called.

"Thanks." said Naruto typing some commands on the keyboard on his right and left before going back to waiting for the next area that needed tuning.

Climbing back onto the scissor lift, Frolaytia went up and leaned over the railing as she watched her secret lover work.

"Frolaytia. What up?" asked Naruto as he switched from panel to panel.

"Got some bad news." replied Frolaytia.

"Oh?" asked Naruto giving her a glance. "And what news is this?"

"Minister Flide told me to fire you because of the fact that you're dangerous and all. As well as that you can take down an Object with a Fossil Gen." stated Frolaytia.

"And he feels that Objects are to be at the top of the food chain." guessed Naruto with Frolaytia nodding her head.

"Correct." said Frolaytiaq.

"So what now? Do I pack my stuff away." said Naruto with Frolaytia shaking her head.

"Nope. You're staying here." said Frolaytia smiling as he finished his work.

"I'm glad you feel that way." said Naruto holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Same here." said Frolaytia shaking the hand.

With Naruto's Titan back in top condition, they left the hanger and headed out with the sun setting. Tomorrow, Naruto along with Heivia and Quenser will be doing a bit of hunting. There were some Oceanian forces that were killing people due to their leader being a dictator. Something Naruto knew from past experiences.

It was a simple mission. Go in, make the soldiers believe they are being overrun and then go home once they've retreated. Simple stuff. But that wasn't the only thing. They had to watch what they were doing as a lot of photographers were here due to a certain celebrity being here to assist the 37th Battalion.

The Intelligence Union would be fighting alongside them. But by no means did this make them friends. It was a simple pair up and take down the bad guys then go back to being enemies. Naruto didn't like alliances, unless if it was someone he knew well. Or in this case. You were and are currently the lover to someone of that Battalion.

Deciding to get some rest, Naruto headed back to his cabin with Frolaytia understanding and telling him to be ready should it happen later. Naruto had no problem with that. When he was younger, he slept with one eye open due to how others treated him. Oh how he hated the people who ruined his life.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has been doing a lot of maintenance on his Titan to ensure it was running smoothly. As well as asking for help from Granny to assist him in checking for power performance and Radiation bleed. (The Titan used a Fusion Reactor to operate). Though it can switch to auxilery power should the Reactor begin to fail. This Reactor is more different from the one he uses for his Splitter Rifle. The rifle uses excessive amounts of energy to fire and must be replaced along with the Cooling Agent. Thankfully with the one hooked up to Retribution, it only needs to have new Cooling Agent added.**

 **But that's not all. Flide has told Frolaytia to terminate and fire Naruto 'The Executioner' Uzumaki as he feels that the way Objects rule the battles, is being violated. Sadly, Frolaytia has spat in his face by keeping Naruto.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 5: Missions And A Cocky Minister II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Melissa out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Cocky Minister II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **UPDATE!**

 **BlackSpirit has been recovery nicely. He recently woke up from his coma and is now beginning rehab for his arm in order to be able to do things again.**

 **Not only that, but when he woke up, BlackSpirit told me something. And as of now, I am his fiance. I am to be married to him in January.**

 **Such a thing has made me so happy, words cannot describe this feeling.**

 **UPDATE END!**

 **With Naruto being told by Frolaytia that Flide wanted her to fire him, he then hears that Frolaytia spat in his face by keeping him. With Naruto still working with the 37th Battalion, things begin to heat up as they head off to fight against the Oceanian Object, once it has shown itself.**

 **Can they pull it off?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Missions And A Cocky Minister II.

With the day winding down to become night, Naruto could be seen with Heivia and Quenser as they headed to a small village where some Oceanian soldiers were hiding. Frolaytia gave them specific instructions to scare them in order to drive them out. No innocents and civilians were to be killed in this mission. With them understanding what needed to be done in this mission they headed out.

Naruto ensured he had enough ammo to take out some of the bad guys and help scare them to death. Should he need it, he'd used the rail gun function on his sniper rifle. But as they walked, Heivia's eyes kept darting from his rifle and back to the path they were going.

"What is it?" asked Naruto looking to Heivia.

"It's just that...your weapon. A sniper rifle that is also a rail gun. Did you design it yourself?" he asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"I did. I completely dismantled a .50 calibre sniper rifle and then placed in som rails for the rail gun. As a result I have three functions on this thing. Semi Auto, bolt action and rail gun. So in all truth. This has around 4 settings on this bad boy." said Naruto as he switched it to Semi Auto.

"Then the function you used when he versed the Tri Core..." trailed Quenser with Naruto nodding his head.

"Correct. I used the rail gun and the bolt action function. This offered me more power to the bullet along with better accuracy." said Naruto as they neared a ridge.

Looking through some binoculers, Quenser spotted quite the amount of enemies down in the village. Rounding up the villagers as many held guns pointed execution style at a few of their heads.

"Naruto? Maybe your robot can bring in some heavy ordinates?" asked Quenser only for Naruto to shake his head.

"Too risky. Frolaytia will have my head should I have killed a civilian." said Naruto with Heivia agreeing at what he said.

"Makes sense. Heavy ordinates do create splash damage. And that explosion would take out a few civilians here and there." said Heivia with Naruto placing in a fresh clip and cocking his sniper rifle.

"I'll take out the one pointing the gun at the little girl. While that is happening, Heivia, try and take out the one with the radio. He may call in for reinforcments when we go loud." said Naruto with Heivia nodding his head.

"I'll leave som presents for them. Making them think their under morter fire." said Quenser with Naruto giving him a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan. Our goal is to scare them into retreat. Once we're done there, we can move forward and hunt for the Object and sabotage it." said Naruto.

Everyone got ready as Naruto lay down and set up the feet on his sniper rifle. Sliding on a night vision scope on the end of his scope, Naruto took aim, but not before sliding a piece of gum into his mouth.

"Get ready with those explosives Quenser. Make sure you don't toss one close to a civi." said Naruto as Quenser finished putting in the detonators.

"Already ready to go." said the blonde as he gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Good." said Naruto as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet sailed through the air and hit the one soldier in the head as the echo of the bullet being fired echoed through the air. Alerting them all. Quenser acted purely by the shot and tossed the explosives. Setting them off at once, they watched as the forces pushed back away from the unknown forces. Smiling at their work, Naruto gave a signal for the two boys to move up and keep the pressure on while he stayed behind.

Sniping a few more, Naruto licked his lips as he watched on at the retreating forces. Getting up off the ground, Naruto flipped the feet back up and skidded down the hill and went to the civilians.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto slinging his rifle onto his back and pulling out his knife to cut the binds.

"Who are you?" asked a little girl.

"A friend." said Naruto as he undid her bindings.

"Why save us? You're not part of our country." said a man as he rubbed his wrists.

"That doesn't give me a reason to not help." said Naruto as he smiled to them.

But when he undid the last of the bindings, a gunshot echoed across the village as everyone turned to where the shot came from. Naruto clicked his tongue as he grabbed his rifle and began to scope out the area where Quenser and Heivia were. Spotting them from the glowing dots on their uniforms, Naruto saw a flash. No doubt from muzzle flash. Turning to see it, Naruto pulled out the clip he had to see how many rounds he had left. Seeing only one left, he knelt down and took aim. Only for Frolaytia to come over his comms.

"Naruto, stand down." she said.

"Why?" asked Naruto as he felt his trigger finger itch.

"Orders from Minister Flide. You are to stand down and report back to base for debriefing." said Frolaytia only for Naruto to face palm himself as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Don't tell me..." he trailed as Frolaytia made a 'Mmhmm' noise over the comms.

"Minsiter Flide has caught wind of what we did in keeping you. He wishes to speak with you." said Frolaytia.

Clicking his tongue as he looked to the group that was saved he shook his head.

"Got it." said Naruto as he cut the connection with the control centre.

"You sure you can handle yourself from here?" asked Naruto with them nodding their heads.

"We can manage." said a woman.

"Excellent. Get out of here. Now. This area is not safe." said Naruto with the civilians nodding their heads and heading off in a direction.

With them heading away from the fight, Naruto made his way back to base. When he arrived, Frolaytia stood outside by a door as she looked to him with her pipe in her hands.

"Good luck in there." she said with Naruto nodding to her as she held out his cloth to hide his face.

"Got it." said Naruto as he went inside after putting on his mask.

Standing before a screen, Naruto watched as the screen flared to life as Minister Flide looked on to Naruto. A very pissed off face adorning his features.

"So I hear that you were kept in this little Battalion for your own reasons." snarled Flide.

"Yes. They need all the help they can get." said Naruto with Flide huffing at his statement.

"This is war my friend. You couldn't possibly understand what is at stake." said Flide arrogantly.

"I'm afraid you don't know." spat Naruto. "You do realize it is men and women who give up their lives to make you get comfy in that seat."

"That is why Objects exist. A meer Fossil Gen could never beat an Object. You got lucky with that mock battle you did. That's all." said Flide with Naruto shaking his head.

"Sorry. Can't do that. I'm in a contract. Until the contract is voided. I can't leave." said Naruto as Flide meerly hung his head.

"You're just a cocky little kid. Out for revenge for being abandoned by the ones whom were your family. Surely Lord Minato would wish to have you back."

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

Naruto's rage had reached dangerous levels which led him to pull out the pistol he had at his side and fire at it. The pistol was a pure black Desert Eagle with a laser attachment. His cold and evil gaze met with Flide's cocky smirk.

"Don't you dare bring that poor excuse for a man into this conversation." hissed Naruto. "He isn't even a father in my eyes."

"Ah yes. Because your whore of a mother went ahead and had an affair. If only you weren't born this would be no problem." snapped Flide before cutting the connection.

The door soon clicked open and Frolaytia ran into the room to find the three bullet holes in the screen while Naruto held his pistol up at the screen.

"What happened?" she asked as Naruto slid the pistol back into his holster.

"That bastard had to bring in Minato into this conversation." said Naruto with Frolaytia knowing exactly what he meant.

Naruto's hatred had always been more than just the absolute disgust of Objects. It also was to do with his family. Many a times he wanted to send them to hell. But he would never hire someone to do it. Oh no. He prefered doing it with his own two hands. He wanted to make them suffer as much as he did before he kills them. Only then will he be happy with his actions. It was also the reason why his Titan was named Retribution.

"Well, we just got word. A group of villagers were killed from a sniper we caught who claims to be a consciensous journalist." said Frolaytia with Naruto gritting his teeth.

"This was exactly what the Oceanian dictator wanted. A spark like this to level his own people." said Naruto with Frolaytia nodding her head.

"Exactly, Naruto. I hate doing this but it must be done. Retribution and you must go in and assist Quenser and Heivia find the Object. If you find it, you may not survive. Rumor has it that the 0.5 Gen Object they have is packing considerable firepower. If you get caught in that attack. You will be killed." said Frolaytia only for Naruto to chuckle as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise to come back in one piece." said Naruto wth Frolaytia smiling to him.

"You'd better. Who'd keep my bed warm with me?" she said.

"I'll head to the hanger to assess Retribution and get him combat ready." said Naruto with Frolaytia nodding her head.

"Best get to it." said Frolaytia as Naruto walked out.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto along with Quenser and Heivia have decided to go in and fight some bad guys in order to get them to run away. But sadly, things go wrong when a journalist claiming to not want to hard anyone comes into the picture, it sparks the keg that will bring the entire of Oceania on its own people. A genocide will take place.**

 **Naruto is once more taken off the front lines and assigned to help Quenser and Heivia take down the Object, should they find it.**

 **Chapter 7: Missions And A Cocky Minister III.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Melissa out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: A Cocky Minister III

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **Well, I'm back again.**

 **As you all know, I was hit by a stray bullet and sent to the hospital. In my place, my girlfriend who is now my fiance, Melissa took over for me while I recovered.**

 **I've been through some rehab sessions to get the feeling back into my arm and to use it again. Occasionally the arm will fall asleep and not work. But hey, at least I can still use it. That's better than not having an arm at all.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto's rage surfaced due to Flide telling Naruto about Minato. As well, we see a bit of what Naruto's past was like. Not much but it is something.**

 **Frolaytia, Naruto's secret lover, has given him the order to go with Heivia and Quenser to go and take down the Object, should they find it. Retribution may not survive the attack. But with Naruto's skill as a pilot, he will do whatever it takes to fight.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Missions And A Cocky Minister III.

Troops could be seen mobilising as a siren sounded in the hanger. Engineers and various people were seen sprinting around while Naruto sprinted to the cockpit of his companion. Retribution. The giant robot lay dormant as it awaited it's pilot.

Jumping into the open hatch. Naruto slipped in the key hidden under a panel on his left and the systems of his Titan along with the screens powered up.

"CLEAR!" shouted Naruto as he got ready to fire of the Reactor.

"CLEAR!" called and engineer who was behind the Titan as he moved out the way.

Hitting the switch, the Reactor surged to life as the vents opened up and spat blue hot flames as heat waves were seen flowing out the vents. Frolaytia could be seen walking over to Naruto who closed up the bottom half of the hatch as he pressed and flipped various switches.

"Listen to me. You are to win at any cost. Those civilians you found and rescued. They are still evacuating. Ensure you don't let them die." said Frolaytia only to get a wink from Naruto.

"Not to worry. I'll ensure they're protected." said Naruto as the last of the Titan's systems came online.

"And don't die." said Frolaytia.

"Copy." said Naruto as the Titan stood up and grabbed the Splitter Rifle.

Walking out along with the Baby Magnum only to find the Rush waiting outside. It's pilot ready to go out into battle. Naruto slipped in a fresh Fusion Cell and Cooling Agent into the Slpitter Rifle as the giant Titan thundered out the hanger.

Various soldiers jumped into Humvies while Naruto spotted Heivia and Quenser waving to him. Giving him a salute, Naruto thundered over to them.

"Ready for a fight?" asked Quenser as an enhanced image of him came up on Naruto's HUD.

"Definitely." said Naruto as they walked off.

Breaking off into two groups, they headed off. Quenser and Heivia drove along the road while Naruto moved alongside the car. The missile pod and laser pod online as they scanned the area.

"Any idea where the Object is?" asked Heivia as he shifted gears.

"The last known sightings of it were in the forest area where there was a main road. Which limits our search to three possible areas." said Quenser as Naruto began to think.

"Hey Naruto." said Quenser making the mercernary regain his composure.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"Any scanning abilities that thing has?" asked Quenser.

Cycling through his arsenal of sensory abilities, Naruto found one.

"Got a Sonar Pulse." said Naruto.

"What does that do?" asked Heivia as he turned a corner.

"It sends out a pulse of sonar energy. Much like how subs and bats use echo location. It uses that principle." said Naruto.

"Use it. It may help narrow our search." said Quenser.

Doing just that, Naruto fired off a Sonar Pulse. A low droning noise echoed across the area as a thermal vision screen appeared on his HUD. Watching the waves shoot off, and then return, Naruto clicked his tongue.

"Sorry. Too much interference with the wildlife. As well, the heat from every direction is screwing with my thermal. Can't get a solid lock." said Naruto deactivating the Sonar Pulse.

"Worth a shot." said Heivia as they soon came to a stop and climbed out.

Naruto too jumped out of Retribution as the Titan went into Titan Mode ( **A.N.** For those who have played Titanfall. You know what I mean when you disembark from your Titan). Naruto grabbed his sniper rifle and slipped in a fresh new clip.

"Alright. I say we split up." said Naruto making the two boys gasp.

"What?" asked Quenser.

"You've got to be joking." said Heivia only for Naruto to shake his head.

"We'd cover more ground that way." was his only reply.

"Makes sense. We'd be running around trying to find something we may not know is here. So instead of scoping one, we take them all on at once." said Quenser only for a siren to blare out infront of them.

It was the Hydroponic plant where a small factory was. The steel doors to the one factory was ripped open as an Object rolled out and began to spin about while a massive coil gun rested on it's one side.

"Oh shit." said Quenser.

"Agreed." said Naruto as he bounded back to Retribution who scooped up the pilot and shoved him into the cockpit.

 **"Pilot Mode enabled."** said Retribution as a targeting system flared up.

Choosing to use his new toy, the laser pod. Naruto activated it and took aim as the laser pod charged up.

But the Object took notice of the Titan and took aim at it. Srafing out the way, Naruto narrowly missed the shot as a series of explosions followed from where the shell hit.

"Holy shit." was all Heivia could say as he looked at the damage.

"Alright. You boys, go and take a look as to where the Object's weak spot is. I'll keep it busy." said Naruto as he began to fire his Splitter Rifle.

"Got it." said the two boys and they ran to where the came out of.

Finding nothing but a very evil smell, the boys made their way through the building only to find a manual and some rather large generators. The sounds of Retributions Splitter Rifle along with the missile pods and laser pod sounded in the chorus of battle between Object and Titan.

"You boys had better hurry up in there." said Naruto as he reloaded the Splitter Rifle.

"Got it. There is a way to stop this thing. There is a weak spot along the right side of it." said Quenser looking over the manual.

But a powerful shot from the coil gun on the Object took out Retribution's armor on the right leg. Pistons and wires were left exposed as the Titan sprinted about, trying to evade a second hit.

"That was too close. Retribution, status." said Naruto cycling through commands in the cockpit.

 **"Leg armor, destroyed. Leg integrity: 45%. Warning, Reactor Core malfunction. Excessive Heat and Radiation Bleed detected."** replied the Titan as it reloaded the Splitter Rifle.

"Dammit dammit dammit. You boys had better be fucking done. I can't afford to take another hit like that. I'm rerouting and releasing Cooling Agent to stop the Reactor from overheating. Move your fucking asses." hissed Naruto as he unloaded on the Object.

"That's it. The generators here. Along with the cable hanging off the Object. We just need to create an overload on the systems in order to stop it entirely." said Quenser with Heivia looking to his friend.

"You sure that will work? We'd be cut down should that Object zero in on us." barked the noble.

"It's worth a shot." said Quenser.

"I'll give you cover." said Naruto sliding in a fresh new Cooling Agent.

Firing again at the Object, Heivia hooked up the cord to the forklift in the building and began to drive off. Quenser grabbed the rocket launcher and took aim while he saw the Object battle with the Titan. A fight he never saw before in his life.

But tragedy struck when the Object took notice of the two boys and turned its smaller guns on the building.

"Get outta there!" barked Naruto as he struggled to keep the attention of the Object.

But the Object soon fired everything it had at the building. Heivia went one way while parts of the roof collapsed. Quenser went silent for a few minutes while the boys stared in horror.

"You'd better not be dead you bastard." growled Heivia.

"Heivia." said Quenser after a few minutes. "Get out of here. I'm injured badly." The sound of blood filled coughs echoed through the radio.

"We're not leaving you." barked Heivia as the guns soon were trained on him.

"Dammit, Heivia move." sounded Naruto as the missile pod on his back opened fire on the Object.

The distraction worked and once more, the Object was trained on Naruto.

Watching the fight, Quenser soon saw a water tower that was used for the Hydroponic forest. Getting an idea, Quenser told them.

"Everyone, we're using the water tower." he said aiming the launcher at the tower.

"You sure about that?" barked Naruto.

"I am. Should I fire a rocket at the tower, water will flood out and fry this Object. Naruto, get Retribution out before I fire." said Quenser.

"Got it." said the two boys as Heivia sprinted to climb up the tower.

The fighting between the Object and the Titan roared above him as he ascended the ladder.

"Okay, do it." said Heivia.

"Naruto, get out the way." said Quenser.

"Ragh. Just fire." said Naruto trying to keep the Object in place.

"But we-"

"JUST FUCKING FIRE!" shouted Naruto.

Hesitating for a bit, Quenser pulled the trigger and watched as the rocket sailed over Retribution and the Object and crashed into the water tower.

Water burst forth in a miracle waterfall and splashed over the Titan and the Object. Electricity sparked everywhere while both Object and Titan were hit by the current. The Object soon powered down and was no longer usagable while Retribution just crashed down to the ground. The Titan and pilot unresponsive.

Heivia ran in and grabbed Quenser before making his way to the downed Titan. The hatch opened up as they got close, Naruto got out while brushing some dust off his clothes.

"Hm. Shocking." was all Naruto said with a cocky smile.

"How did you survive?" asked Heivia dumbfounded.

"Oh that? I switched Retibution's AI systems off by doing an emergency shut down before that rocket hit the tower. Switched the circuits surrounding the cockpit to become inactive. And then switched it to manual controls." said Naruto.

"Is Retribution still functioning?" asked Quenser only for Naruto to shrug his shoulders.

"He will still move. I switched on all Surge Protectors just before switching the AI of Retribution off. So yes, he will still work. Though I have to do a complete reboot when we get back. Such a pain that is." said Naruto as a sigh escaped his lips at how much of a pain that would be.

"Then let's get back to base. Naruto, take Quenser back. I have to go pay a visit to a certain someone." said Heivia with Naruto giving a mock salute.

"Got it." said Naruto jumping back into his Titan and powered it up.

Scooping up the injured solider, Naruto marched back to the base. Quenser relaxing in the hand of the Titan as it thundered back to base.

 **With Flide.**

The cocky minister could be seen standing before a glass window. A large group of children could be seen as they were being trained into Object pilots. His gaze was arrogant as he smiled.

But that soon vanished when the door was kicked down to reveal Heivia and Frolaytia.

"You're not supposed to be here." barked the cocky sod.

"You made a grave mistake underestimating The Executioner." said Frolaytia as Heivia gave an uppercut to Flide's jaw. "He's extremely resourceful. Same as Heivia and Quenser. But The Executioner will no doubt be the best person we've had. Sure he's a gun for hire. But that doesn't make him a bad person. So as of this moment. Flide, you are under arrest for bribery, obstructing of justice and removal of battle standards and tactics."

"You have no proof." hissed Flide.

"We have all the proof we need." said Heivia as he held a gun to Flide's head while Frolaytia held out a tape recorder.

"We bugged your office just to be safe. I'm sure the military will not enjoy how you tarnished them like that." said Frolaytia with a sadistic smile.

 **Late afternoon. After Flide's arrest.**

Walking into the hanger. Finding no one around, Frolaytia found Naruto with a laptop in his hands as he typed command after command into his Titan. With the systems still functioning, Naruto had to bring back the AI systems online once more. And that was one hell of a pain. He had to go through so many codes just to activate a small part of the AI. Sighing as he tilted his head back, he soon heard the scissor lift sound off and Frolaytia coming up to him.

"You know, we're enjoying some barbeque in the canteen." said Frolaytia with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Not hungry for food." said Naruto with Frolaytia raising an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked folding her arms. "And what are you hungry for?"

Naruto didn't reply to that as he set the laptop down and pulled his lover to him. Making her gasp in surprise.

"I'm hungry for you." said Naruto with Frolaytia blushing.

"You're getting greedy now." she purred as she undid her tie.

"You're the one who placed the ground rules for our contract." retorted Naruto with Frolaytia throwing her tie at the laptop and working to get her shirt open.

"I did. Now, enjoy your reward for another job well done." she purred as Naruto tackled her lips and pushed her against the armor of his Titan.

Moans of pleasure echoed across the hanger as the two love birds made out and made love to one another.

 **And scene.**

 **So Minister Flide has finally been stopped and the Oceanian Object has been destroyed. Sure Naruto had to turn off his AI for Retribution and switch on the Surge Protectors, but it was worth it.**

 **With another Object kill under his belt, Naruto grows even more stronger and ever more closer to his goal.**

 **Chapter 8: Waltz In The Stars.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Waltz In The Stars I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Quenser and Heivia took down the Oceanian Object and managed to save the people who were evacuating.**

 **With them now out of harm's way, they celebrate such a win and enjoy some barbeque. However, Naruto was found by Frolaytia. While he was bringing back the systems of the AI within Retribution, she took his mind off his task by giving him what the contract stated. And had sex with him once again.**

 **Frolaytia knows that such a relationship is forbidden and that the many men who seek to only bed her to produce their heir would hate this. She has to keep this hidden. Or else things may be bad. Let me explain. Should they find out, Frolaytia's stock for new weapons and parts for the Baby Magnum will plummet. People will begin to gossip and rumors will spread like wildfire.**

 **Her reputation may take a heavy knock as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Waltz In The Stars I.

The next morning, Heivia and Quenser could be seen in the armory of the ship they were on. Loading shells as they looked bored while sliding on shell after shell into empty magazines. Sure they busted Flide and took down the Oceanian Object. But this was just so boring. Why would they be placed on doing this?

"I can't take it anymore." said Heivia throwing down a finished and loaded magazine into a box.

"This is so boring. Why did they make us do this? Seriously, where's the recognision for busting Flide?"

"No doubt over ruled by the amount of the regulations and orders we broke." said Quenser sliding in another shell into the magazine.

"But this is no fun. Why aren't we being treated to some good stuff." said Heivia picking up another empty magazine.

"Well, Frolaytia did say that this is our punishment." said Quenser as he finished the one he was busy with.

"Speaking of her." said Heivia. "Where is she?"

 **With Naruto.**

Last night, when Frolaytia and Naruto had sex, she pulled him back into her office and did it on the table as many times as she could handle. But with a new day brings a new challenge. Naruto could be seen sitting by his Titan companion that was switched on and was with him. Naruto was currently loading some bullets into some empty magazines that could fit into his sniper rifle.

 **"Pilot. You seem stressed."** said the Titan.

"I'm slightly." said Naruto looking to his friend.

 **"Clarify."** said Retribution with Naruto sighing.

"Just that...everything that has happened. My past, my life. Everything. Everything I've done is to try and get more closer and closer to try and make my ambition a reality. I want to stop my father and siblings. But what if I'm not strong enough." said Naruto.

 **"A wise man knows when to give up when things begin to get rough. A fool pushes on despite the growing odds against him."** said Retribution with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're functioning properly? I hope there aren't any bugs in your software." said Naruto with the Titan going rigid.

 **"Scanning software. No threats detected."** said Retribution with Naruto shaking his head as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Just a figure of speak my friend." said Naruto as Frolaytia walking into the hanger and making her way to the merc.

"Naruto. I have a mission for you that you may like." she said with Naruto setting down the bullets and magazine in his hands.

Following her into the briefing room, she switched on the screen with a man showing up on the screen. He had sunglasses on and was holding a rather cocky smile on his face.

"He looks important." said Naruto with Frolaytia nodding her head.

"He is. He's also to be assassinated." said Frolaytia handing Naruto a dossier on the man.

"What's this?" asked Naruto going over it.

"Came in last night. Turns out someone wants him dead and has hired you to do it. His name is Gato. He runs a rather impressive empire that is used to train PMCs. However, under the table, it's an ocean of human trafficing and heavy weapons smuggling. Rumor has it that he has ties to the Iluminati as well." said Frolaytia with Naruto slamming the dossier closed.

"I accept." said Naruto with Frolaytia smiling as she turned the screen to a new channel as a greyed out person came onto the screen.

"Executioner. We employ your services. The mission is simple. Target this man and ensure he doesn't see the next morning. A party will be held at his mansion on his privately owned island close to Antarctica. Payment for this mission has already been sent to your account." said the greyed out man through a voice disorginiser.

"Got it. I'll get it done." said Naruto with Frolaytia switching the screen off.

"Whatever you do there is off the record. Meaning, we never knew you for that mission. However, due to this being a mission from an outside source, our contract is temporarily frozen." said Frolaytia only for Naruto to wink to her.

"But that won't stop me from seeing you tonight." said Naruto with his girlfriend going red.

"Well, if you do it in record time, I may give you a special present." she purred with Naruto saluting her.

"Roger that." said Naruto heading out.

Reaching the hanger, he ensured he had enough ammo for the trip. Seeing that it was close to an arctic region, using Retribution will be bad as the Titan wasn't designed for snow warfare or any extreme cold weather. Well, the Titan could survive it. But it had to be using guerilla warfare to pull off that type of fight. Once he thought he had enough ammo. Naruto was soon stopped by Frolaytia who smiled to him.

"Good luck." she said.

"Thanks." said Naruto as a chopper came into view and touched down on the ship.

 **"Good luck pilot."** said Retribution.

"Thanks bud." said Naruto as he made his way to the chopper.

The chopper flew over the water at speeds that were quick in itself. The temperature soon dropped and Naruto zipped up his jacket as he shivered a bit from the cold. Ensuring that his sniper rifle could work still, he set it to be just a regular sniper rifle and engaged the silencer function on it. With a powerful shot lfrom this weapon, it would be bad if they heard it.

The chopper soon touched down on a hill that was relatively close to the mansion with Naruto getting off and scanning around the area.

The chopper soon took off and Naruto set up the rifle. Setting the feet down, he slid on the nightvision scope he had and zoomed in on his target. But he soon heard the sounds of drones flying about. Dammit. Well, if they don't pick up his signature, he'd be okay right?

Sliding in an earpiece, he began to take aim. He spotted Gato in the ballroom with the curtains conveniantly left open. How nice of them. But he soon spotted something up with the windows. They were reinforced carbon steel windows. Enough to stop a bullet. Shit.

Activating a small bit of the rail gun on his sniper rifle, he primed the rails. He had to end this and get back to Frolaytia. But as he monitored and tracked his target, his mind began to play back on what he had been through. His past. His pain. His sadness. The amount of torture he endured.

But his thoughts were snapped back to reality when a distorted voice sounded in his ear piece.

"Do you have the target?" asked the man.

"Affirmative." said Naruto as he adjusted the zoom and crosshairs to compensate with the wind.

"One of our agents is in the building. She will be assisting you in this mission. Do you see a woman with raven black hair and a red dress? She's by the window." said the man.

Scanning for her, Naruto soon found her with a glass of champagne in her hands as she stared blankly through the window before she looked to him. As if she knew he was there already.

"I see her." said Naruto.

"Good. Her name is Tsunami. Call sign: Falcon. Patching you through." said the man.

Static soon echoed through the earpiece. Naruto then saw the woman stratch her ear and then her voice sounded through.

"Hawk, this is Falcon. Do you copy?" asked the woman.

"Copy Falcon. This is Hawk." said Naruto.

"Glad to meet you. I'll be playing as a decoy to lure Gato up to his room where he will be vulnerable. There is no protective glass there. Ensure you have a clear line of sight." said Tsunami.

"Affirmative Falcon. On your go." said Naruto.

Tsunami soon nodded her head and walked over to Gato. Naruto could hear the whole thing.

"Hello Gato. Your parties are so amazing as always." said Tsunami.

"Why thank you my dear. Say, you're quite beautiful if I do say so." said Gato only for Tsunami to blush.

"Oh you're sweet. Say, you wanna get outta here? As in..." she trailed trailing her hand along his blazer. "...go to your room?"

"With pleasure." said Gato as he escorted the woman up the stairs.

Naruto instantly flipped the safety off his sniper rifle and zoomed in a bit more. Seeing the dark room as a sliver of light pooled into the room, Tsunami made her way to the window and leaned against it.

"You're so beautiful." said Gato as he got his clothes off and made his way to Tsunami who pulled the one side of her dress down.

"Why thank you. Now show me how much you love me." she said as she made a come here motion with her finger.

Gato made his way to the woman and placed his hands on her breasts. Tsunami moaned in 'pleasure' as she moved her head to the side. Instantly Naruto took his shot. The bullet sped with so much accuracy and speed as it sailed to Gato's head. And instantly, Gato dropped to the floor as the front of his head bled out.

"Good job Hawk." said Tsunami over the earpiece as she disengaged it.

"Well done." came a distorted voice. "Payment has been made. But there is one more thing you are to do."

"And that is?" asked Naruto only to hear the sounds of 12 guns being cocked echoed behind him.

"Turn yourself in." said the man over the comms.

"I should've known. This was too simple for a mission." said Naruto with a scold.

"You are a blight on the face of nobility. A meer half breed royal running about is unthinkable. Surrender and this won't end up you getting pumped full of lead." said the man.

Clicking his tongue as he saw how outnumbered he was, Naruto moved away from his sniper rifle and put his hands up.

"Knock him out." said the man.

A soldier walked over to Naruto and hit him in the face with the butt end of his rifle. Naruto instantly passed out as his nose bled from being hit in the face by the rifle.

"Lord Menma will be pleased to know we captured the bastard." said the man as the soldiers cuffed Naruto as dragged him away.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh snap.**

 **Naruto is now captured after doing a simple assassination mission. With him now captured, the people in the 37th Battalion will get curious and wonder where he is. Especially Frolaytia as she loves him.**

 **But who was that mysterious man that contacted Naruto and then stabbed him in the back like that? How is he connected to Menma? How Menma connected to Naruto? And is Tsunami involved in this as well?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 9: Waltz In The Stars II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Waltz In The Stars II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been captured by the very ones who hired him to take out Gato. It is still unclear if Tsunami was in it or not. But one thing is for sure.**

 **Naruto is in deep trouble.**

 **With the mention of Menma wanting to see him, only spelt doom for him. It also caused his blood to go cold. So hopefully, we shall see what it is in Naruto's past to make him hate his family.**

 **As well, I've been receiveing messages from followers to add in this girl and that girl.**

 **Sorry. But I will not make it a harem. A max of two girls. And those two spots have been filled.**

 **Frolaytia**  
 **Charolette Zoom**

 **Those are the only two to be with Naruto. You will see why later on.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Waltz In The Stars II.

Frolaytia stood before the large screen. The screen showed a layout of the terrain where Naruto was to be at. They were planning on doing an extraction for him. But sadly, the single that showed where Naruto was went dead. And now was showing a target lost icon on the screen.

Spinning her pipe in her hands before slamming it onto the console, she hissed in frustration.

"Dammit. Where are you?" she hissed.

 **With Naruto.**

It had only been a few hours since he was captured by the ones who hired him. The mention of his older brother wanting to see him, just turned his blood cold.

But that was only half of his troubles. Right now, he was suspended in the air. His hands tied to the wooden rafter of what looked to be a basement. A bathtub had been brought in and was filled with water. He was kneeling in the water as well while a spot light splashed onto his features from behind.

His chest and back was littered with scorch marks and cuts. Various tools lay on a table. One was a rather thin and long piece of bamboo. Bloodied and broken. Next to that was a whip. But the one thing the people surrounding Naruto loved to use was a car battery with jump leads attached to them.

Menma had only arrived shortly after he was told his brother was captured. And frankly, he was planning on making the poor boy suffer. See, Menma had a rather evil sadistic side to him. He loved to torture his food before killing them. He was one of the more ruthless among his siblings. The most ruthless was his sister, Kasumi.

Menma wore some rather royal clothing consisting of white pants, a white collared shirt and a royal red jacket over that. His hair color was the same as Naruto's. A sun kissed blonde look. However, the eyes were different. Menma's were purple while Naruto's were blue. A sword rested at his side.

A soldier wearing a ski mask and wearing full black stood before Naruto. The jump leads in his hands as Menma smiled to his brother.

"You know..." started Menma getting up from his chair. "...I don't even know how you crawled into this family. But then again, mother never was one to stay faithful."

"There is no denying love. Your father was a dictator and a womaniser. So it was only natural for mother to find someone to love her as herself. Not a tool and bargaining chip." retorted Naruto only for Menma to motion for the one holding the jump leads to act.

The man approached Naruto and pushed the jump leads onto Naruto. Electricity crackled and sparked as Naruto's body went rigid. His face wracked in pain as the electricity from the car battery invaded his body. His hands locked, jaw clenched. It burned and ached as they continued to shock him. Menma meerly smiled as he licked his lips at how his half brother was suffering.

Stopping the man, Menma grabbed Naruto's jaw and brought his face close to Naruto's.

"Mother should've done what she was told. She was happy. Father only wished for the best for her." spat Menma.

"That's rich." weezed Naruto as blood flowed out his mouth. "Minato only forced her to sleep with other men to secure their alliegance. It was sick. Who would do that to their own wife?"

Menma meerly growled as he motioned for the man to shock Naruto once again. And once again, Naruto's body went rigid. His eyes scrunched shut as his body convulsed and spasmed from the experience. Stopping after a few minutes, Naruto's body slacked.

Smoke began to flow off his body as he went limp. He couldn't take much more. He could feel his body slowly dying on him.

"One such as you would never understand." spat Menma as he gave Naruto's ribs a powerful punch. "We nobles often share our women. Hell, I've had sex with atleast 7 other married men's wives."

Naruto said nothing as he was used as a punching back. His body becoming bruised with ever punch and strike. Blood flowed out his mouth as he rocked back and forth from the punches. Menma soon stopped and grabbed Naruto's neck.

"Tell me. Worthless brother." he growled. "Why were you even born? You have no place in this world. You are either a noble, or a commoner. No middle ground. What mother did was infidelity. Do you understand? You'd have never been born if she had stayed faithful and done her task to our father."

Naruto meerly did nothing to reply other than raise his head and spit in his brother's face. Menma meerly hung his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief. Wiping the spot where Naruto spat, he drew his sword and plunged it deep into Naruto's chest. The sword puncturing his left lung. Naruto gasped in pain as the sword ran him through.

Shaking his head, Menma motioned to the man. And once more he shocked Naruto. Menma meerly left the sword in Naruto's chest as he walked away. The sword was now used to increase the amount of pain Naruto was in.

"Go to hell. Where you belong. Demon spawn." said Menma slamming the door.

Naruto meerly hung there. Spasming as he was shocked repeatedly. His body slacking and going rigid with every shock interval. His mind soon began to go back to his past. When he was born, creating Retribution and then meeting Frolaytia. How she loved him and wanted the best for him. And how he wanted to have her by his side always.

A tear dropped from his eye and landed in the water. As his body was shocked once again for 10 - 30 seconds.

 **With Frolaytia.**

Walking into the hanger, she found Retribution still active as the Titan assisted with the maintanence on the Baby Magnum. Worried that Naruto had somehow vanished off the face of the map, she made her way to the towering robot giant.

Retribution soon picked up that Frolaytia was behind it. The Titan turned around and looked to the white haired woman.

 **"Commander Capistrano. What can I do for you?"** asked the Ttian.

"Retribution. I would like for you to do a scan. Naruto has somehow vanished off our screens." said Frolaytia with the Titan just staring at her.

 **"Scanning."** said the Titan. **"Scan failed."**

"What?" said Frolaytia getting everyone's attention. "Why did it fail?"

 **"The beacon on Pilot Uzumaki has been jammed. I propose an alternative."** said the Titan.

"What?" questioned Granny stepping into the conversation.

 **"I piggyback my scanning systems onto the Baby Magnum. That way I can break through the jamming. Your Object's scanners are more stronger than mine."** suggested Retribution.

"Premission granted." stated Frolaytia.

Granny set to work and plugged in a cable to Retribution and then plugged in another to the Baby Magnum. Using a laptop as the bridge, they got to work.

 **"Deep scan initiated."** said Retribution. **"Scanning."**

Everyone went quiet in the room as they watched Naruto's companion scan. When Frolaytia said that Naruto vanished off the map screen, they were worried. After facing their Object in a mock battle and winning easily. And then going head to head with a few more just showed how powerful they young man was. Sure there were rumors that Naruto has half royal blood in him, but that didn't stop them from seeing him as a good man.

 **"Scan complete. Pilot Uzumaki located. 60 miles South East of our current location. Warning. Bio readings: Heart rate dropping. Excessive blood lose and ruptures. Multiple burns detected on skin."** stated Retribution with Frolaytia's eyes widening.

"Everyone. Gear up. We're going on a hunting trip." said Frolaytia walking out only for Retribution to slamm it's hand in the way, preventing her from going forward.

"What the hell, you robot?" she snapped looking to the Titan.

 **"Commander Capistrano. I recommend embarking with me."** said Retribution with Frolaytia laughing at the Titan.

"Sorry. But if I remember correctly, your pilot told me that Titans only have one neural link. And that is with their pilot. However that can change when the pilot dies and passes on controls to the next person." said Frolaytia.

 **"Pilot Uzumaki installed a program into my software for these moments. He named it, The Alcatraz Inititive."** said Retribution with Frolaytia placing a hand on her hip.

"What is it?" she asked.

 **"The Alcatraz Inititive gives a person temporal controls of the Titan in question while the pilot is still alive. Only one person gets temporal control. And the person is decided by the active pilot. He chose you for the temporal controls."** said Retribution with Frolaytia widening her eyes as she dropped her pipe.

"Naruto gave me temporal control to you?" she said. "What was he thinking? Giving me the keys to a powerful and deadly machine?"

 **"Pilot Uzumaki wished for you to be safe. He felt that if there was ever a moment where we were split up and I was with you, you can have the ability to pilot me."** said Retribution as he knelt down with the hatch opening up.

"What am I thinking?" said Frolaytia in a shaky voice as she picked up her pipe, slid it back into her pocket and walked over to the open hatch.

 **"I don't know what you are thinking. Not until we've set up a neural link."** said Retribution.

Milinda and various other engineers scrambled around the Baby Magnum as they got the Object ready. But they soon took notice of the Titan in front of the Object and watched as Frolaytia walked over to the open hatch.

She peered in and found all sorts of consoles and buttons. Two keyboards lay on either side of the chair while screens lay at the sides as well. The chair looked comfy, but she knew that in military, nothing is comfy. She also found two pedals at the bottom of the chair along with buttons on the ends of the arm rests. Breathing in sharply trying to slow her racing heart only to breathe out hard. Frolaytia nodded her head.

"Okay." she said to herself as she climbed in and sat on the chair.

The hatch soon closed when Frolaytia was sitting in the chair and her feet were on the pedals. The inside was dark. But soon that changed when green LEDs came to life on the inside of the hatch.

 **"Alcatraz Inititive intilized. Attempting neural link with temporal pilot, Commander Capistrano."** said Retribution.

Soon Frolaytia's body went rigid as she felt a huge weight be placed on her mind. It felt like a surge of knowledge was being shoved in all at once. But it soon vanished and Frolaytia dropped her head as she panted hard.

 **"Neural link established. Combat ratio: 58%. Engaging protocal cycle."** said Retribution.

Soon, the inside of the Titan began to light up. The left side was first as it showed the outside. Followed by the right. Then the top and then the bottom.

 **"Screen enabled."** said Retribution as the HUD flared with various abilities cycling through.

Stopping on a few, she took note of one being a strange shield of some kind. The next looked to be two missiles being fired followed by the Splitter Rifle.

 **"The Vortex shield give the pilot the option to absorb incoming enemy fire and shoot it back at them."** said Retribution as the shield was highlighted. But then changed to the next one as a second symbol appeared behind it. **"The missile pod is used to fire heat seeking missiles at enemies. Switch to laser pod for increased damage but decrease in accuracy and rate of fire."**

"Naruto wasn't kidding when he said this thing is armed to the teeth." mumbled Frolaytia as it then highlighted the next one.

 **"The Splitter Rifle gauge shows how much charge the Fusion Cell has and the amount of Cooling Agent is left."** said Retribution as a final icon flared onto the HUD. It showed a type of laser being fired. **"The Laser Core shows the special ability one can do. Once fully charged, one can fire the Laser Core. Dealing and receiving damage fills the gauge. Warning. Firing the Laser Core will result in a temporal shut down of the Laser Core due to systems being oberheated. Would you like to use manual controls for repairs and reroutes?"**

"No." was all Frolaytia said.

 **"Input received. Switching to automatic repairs and rerouting."** said Retribution.

"Let's go get him back." said Frolaytia as she made the Titan thunder out the hanger only to see an incoming transmittion icon flare onto her HUD.

It flashed a few times before expanding to show Milinda as the Baby Magnum fired up and followed Retribution as the Titan grabbed the Splitter Rifle.

"Commander? What are you doing in Retribution?" asked Milinda.

"Retribution and Naruto hold a connection. If the pilot dies. The Titan would have to just waste away as a new pilot wasn't chosen." said Frolaytia as the two made their way out the base.

"But that doesn't answer the question." said Milinda.

"Let's just say that Naruto and I have a connection." said Frolaytia as she cut the transmission.

"I will not let you leave me." said Frolaytia as they headed to Naruto's position.

 **With Naruto. 30 minutes after Frolaytia and the Baby Magnum's departure.**

Naruto had been tortured for well over 30 minutes now. His body was a mess. His tongue was a lump of coal. His eyes dulled as he hung like a piece of meat in a slaughter house. Blood flowed out his mouth and nose and various parts of his body. But one of the men decided to think of a nasty was to make Naruto suffer. Grabbing some vinegar, he walked behind Naruto to see the handy work he gave him. His body was littered in scars and gapping wounds. Taking hold of the large bottle, he threw it onto Naruto's back. Only to have the mercernary howl from the sudden sting of pain.

Only to be shocked once more. He wondered why he was even still alive. Was his burning desire for revenge denying him his death? Was he that blood thirsty to kill his 'illustrious' family. Apart from his mother, he wanted everyone in his family to burn in hell. But the way he was going. He may have a headstart to hell.

The men didn't even get bored as they thought of fun ways to torture poor Naruto. They had done a rather fine job to the point where Naruto may not even be recognizable anymore. Large chunks of his body were cut away from a bike chain that was used like a whip. He was even beaten with a Mace. Oh how that one did a number on him.

But just as they were about to continue, a man burst down through the door and down to them.

"We've got trouble." said the man.

"What is it?" asked the other one still holding the jump leads.

"The Legitimate Kingdom's Baby Magnum and some Fossil Gen have been sighted a few yards away They've already taken out our Object. We have to get out of here." said the man.

"Oh come on. I was just about to finish off." said the one hold the jump leads.

"We can finish later. Right now we have to leave. Take him with us." said the one who barged in.

But that stopped them when the door to the house was kicked down and soldiers moved into the house. They soon moved down to the basement and emptied on the three in the room.

"Naruto secured." said one of the soldiers as two of the others moved over to the hanging body and cut him down. Leaving the sword in they assessed his body.

"How is he?" spoke Frolaytia.

"Somehow still alive." said the soldier looking to how mangled Naruto was.

"He may not make it." said the soldier.

Frolaytia soon got onto the comms for the base.

"Yes Commander?" asked a nurse.

"Prep a room. We've got a patient. Send in a chopper as well." she ordered.

"Copy." said the nurse climbing off the comms.

Frolaytia made her way to the house and used Retribution to break the front side of the house in. What she saw when the soldiers hauled Naruto out. Shocked her so much.

Disembarking from Retribution she sprinted to Naruto and dropped to her knees. Craddling his head on his lap as she looked him over. His body was bruised, beaten. Burned. Parts of his flesh was missing. The smell of vinegar was rich on him.

"What did they did to you?" asked Frolaytia as she climbed back onto the comms.

"Where is that fucking chopper?" she hissed.

"Enroute. ETA 5 minutes." said a pilot.

"Speed it up dammit." snapped Frolaytia, not even concerned that everyone was looking at her.

She didn't care. She didn't care if she let her professional side slip and show that she was more than Naruto's employer. Right now, the only thing in her mind was to ensure Naruto was safe.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see Menma. Naruto's older half brother. With Menma hating his brother for being born and ruining everything, he commands the people to torture the poor boy. But Naruto is one tough son of a bitch and he stays alive somehow.**

 **But will he make it back to base to be fixed up?**

 **Chapter 10: Three Legged Gun Fight I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Three Legged Gun Fight I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So where we left off was where Naruto had been captured and tortured to the point of almost death. With Retribution telling Frolaytia about Naruto's current location and how he is slowly dying they speed off to help the man.**

 **They arrived just in time, just before Naruto was about to fully die. With Naruto now safe, people begin to wonder what type of relationship Naruto has with Frolaytia.**

 **Not caring about the fact that she acted on sympathy to Naruto, Frolaytia places Naruto onto her lap and does everything she can to keep him alive.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Three Legged Gun Fight I.

It had been well over 2 months since Naruto was captured and tortured to an inch of his life. 2 months since Menma payed a 'visit' to Naruto and gave his brother some. _Helpful._ Advice.

As well, many had begun to question the relationship between Naruto and Frolaytia. Many had their speculations, while others chose to not get involved. Or risk angering their Commander.

Due to the sudden task thrusted onto her of piloting Retribution, Frolaytia decided to try and learn how the robot operated. Naruto accepted this request from her and helped her learn to use the Titan. Sure it was a Fossil Gen, but at least it wouldn't rip you in half like how an Object would if you hadn't had any training in operating one. That was also the advantage of using a Fossil Gen. You could get inside it and not risk seeing your lunch and guts all over the place.

Naruto and Frolaytia still kept their relationship a secret. When Naruto woke up after coming out of his medical induced coma, he was greeted to the sight of Frolaytia sleeping next to him. However, Frolaytia didn't even give time for him to fully wake up and straddled him. She also proceeded to rutt him like no tomorrow. Something about him enjoying this while it lasted before she would work and beat him for making her worry. Naruto enjoyed their little love session, but was soon whipped into action as Frolaytia made him do so many workouts.

Oh well.

Naruto could be seen right now. In the hanger as he tinkered with Retribution that was currently powered down. Due to the neglection of not switching off the Titan, Naruto had to fix a few systems on the Fusion Reactor within the Titan. The radiation cell was entirely sealed, so there was no need for protective gear.

He had been in working for 3 whole hours. Non stop. As he worked, he wiped the sweat from his brow as his secret lover came into the hanger as she looked to him.

They were currently on a carrier while the Baby Magnum was sandwitched by two carriers. The Titan was big enough to fit inside the carrier's massively big hanger, so there was no problem there.

"Naruto. How's it going?" asked Frolaytia pulling out her pipe.

"Not bad. Just doing some finishing touches." he said as Frolaytia got up and onto the catwalks where Naruto was.

But she soon stopped in her tracks when Naruto took off his shirt to try and cool off. His back, sides and front were littered in cuts, gashes and scars. But there was one which she found to be more painful. It was the one where Naruto was run through by the sword.

The scar only remained. But it still made her shudder at the sight of it. Her mind replaying on her seeing that thing in his chest. Naruto went back to work on the Titan as the sound of a rachet spanner sounded off from inside Retribution.

"Anyways." sad Frolaytia breaking out of her trance. "We're almost to the island for our next mission. We're doing this with the assistance of the Bright Hopper. The 52nd Battalion's Object." said Frolaytia with a groan at the end.

"I take it you don't want to do this." said Naruto as he accidently shocked himself from touching a live cable while sticking his head out.

"Their pilot. Major Copacabana." said Frolaytia with Naruto stopping what he was doing.

"Oh how lovely. One of the idiots who only seek to bed you is here. Wonderful." said Naruto as he finished off his work and closed the back of Retribution.

Truth be told, Naruto knew of the extremely long list that was in place for the candidates to bed his lover. He didn't like how they only see her as a breeding cow. It sickened him. Reminded him slightly of how his mother was treated before meeting his father. His real father. Not Minato.

"Exactly. But I don't want that." said Frolaytia making sure no one saw what she was to do.

What she did was walk over to Naruto and give him a solid peck on the lips. Naruto meerly smiled as he licked his lips. Tasting her cherry flavored lip balm residue on his lips.

"I want you." she said.

"I want you as well. But until I have my ambition completed, we can only have this relationship in secret." said Naruto as Frolaytia nodded her head.

"Don't take too long. Commander's orders." said Frolaytia walking off with Naruto sitting down and opening up his laptop to begin writing codes for his friend.

"Promise, my love." said Naruto as he punched in the codes.

 **3 hours later.**

Finally making it to the island where the Break Carrier had been spotted, Naruto finally had Retribution up and running. He was already inside the Titan as it was lifted up onto the deck of the carrier.

He had made some impressive attachments to the Titan. One of which, was a pair of small jets that would help with maneuvers. However, they didn't last very long and needed to cool down so at least 30 seconds of flight, more like a hover, before shutting down to cool down for 60 seconds.

Once the island was in sight, Naruto watched as the Baby Magnum moved over to the shore. And soon unloaded on the mountain when given the signal. Pure blue beams were launched at the mountains as the Baby Magnum launched everything it had.

Nothing was left of the mountains when the Baby Magnum stopped firing. Boats were soon speeding along as they made a mad dash to the shore. Sadly, there were a few flashes of muzzle flash. Several boats were taken out as a result. Seeing this, Naruto licked his lips as the Titan thundered to the end of the runway.

"And where do you think you're going?" barked Frolaytia over the comms.

"Oh come on. You know how much I want to fight." retorted Naruto with Frolaytia sighing.

"Guess I could never stop your tendancies for wanting to destroy and kill anything whenever there was a battle." said Frolaytia not putting up a fight.

"Promise. I'll be careful." said Naruto as Frolaytia cut the connection.

Smiling as he began to flip a few switches, Naruto gave a command.

"Retribution. Hit the tunes." said Naruto.

Retribution soon made a few clicking sounds. And soon music was heard through the cockpit as the song, Sound Of Madness by Shinedown blasted through the cockpit.

"Oh hell no. Not this one. This one is for a special someone." said Naruto as Retribution cycled once more.

Instantly, the tunes cycled and the song Zebra & Giraffe Oxymoron began to play. From inside the cockpit, Naruto began to tap his foot on the one pedal as he flipped a switch as the thrusters on Retribution were engaged. The titan zoomed over the water as it began to catch up to the Baby Magnum. A screen flared up on Naruto's HUD to show Frolaytia's angelic face.

"Naruto. Giev our boys some cover fire." said Frolaytia as Naruto smiled.

"Sure thing." said Naruto.

Instantly, Naruto opened fire on the enemies targeting them. The mounted rail guns were a little bit hard. But were easy to take down. Hard, because of the fact that they all fired at once. But it was no problem. As Naruto reloaded, soldiers flew out from behind cover and began firing at Retribution. Naruto began to unload on them.

But as he reloaded once more, Retribution spoke up.

 **"Pilot. I recommend a better approach to these enemies."** said the Fossil Gen.

"I'm all ears." said Naruto.

 **"Preserve Fusion Cells and Cooling Agent. My 4 tons chassis will be perfect for this task."** stated Retribution.

"Really." cooed Naruto as the Titan finished reloading.

The giant robot soon broke into a thundering sprint. Sand being kicked up with every step. And soon, just as Retribution stated. When Naruto brought down the foot. A soldier ended up in a nice mist of red. All the enemy soldiers freaked out at this and brought out heavy ordinates. A rocket was fired at Naruto, but was stopped by the use of the vortex shield. Firing them back, Naruto lay waste to all the forces in the area.

The Baby Magnum had also finished its task and all the soldiers left of the 37th Battalion all made it to shore. They soon got the base set up while Naruto disembarked from Retribution. As he and the colossal Titan scanned the area, Frolaytia made her way to Naruto.

Placing a hand on her hip and her other hand supporting her pipe, she smiled to her secret lover.

"Naruto, I need you to go stay here with the Baby Magnum. Despite the overwhelming power of our Object, she is a sitting duck on the water. Until we've set up the base, she is to stay on the sea." said Frolaytia with Naruto nodding his head.

"Copy that." said Naruto with Frolaytia placing a hand on his shoulder and bringing her lips to his ear.

"If you work extra hard on this fight, I'll give you an extra bit of credit." she purred as Naruto smiled cheekily to her.

"Oh, then I'd better do my best." he stated as Frolaytia gave him a wink.

 **And scene.**

 **So the 37th Battalion have arrived at a tropical island. Most likely the Bahamas. With Naruto being stationed to watch over the base while they set up, Frolaytia ensures that they will be doing something way better if he goes all out.**

 **Not only that, by Major Copacabana is also on this mission. A rather cocky noble who is seeking to make Frolaytia his pet. Naruto hates men like that. Maybe something would happen to him? Maybe. Heheheheh.**

 **Chapter 11: Three Legged Gun Fight II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Three Legged Gun Fight II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had returned to Frolaytia. Not only that but he narrowly escaped death. With him back in the fray, they head off to take down yet another object. The soldiers of the 37th Battalion are now rather suspicious about the fact that Naruto and Frolaytia are rather cozy with one another.**

 **But many have decided not to discuss this. With Naruto's Titan now on the island, they begin their mission. Naruto being tasked to keep a lookout while they set up the base.**

 **With him doing this, they have the base on maximum protection. One from their Object. The next from Retribution.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: Three Legged Gun Fight II.

The base was now built. The Baby Magnum on land at last and a few soldiers were sent out to scout everywhere. Quenser and Heivia went off to also scout while Naruto decided to have a break. He was currently sleeping in his Titan that was powered down under a tree. The hatch top open as he napped in the cockpit.

 **Dream.**

Minato stood in front of Kushina as the two argued. Little 5 year old Naruto standing before his parents. Minato's face was that of pure rage. Raising a hand, Minato slapped Kushina through the face.

"You fucking slut. You belong to me. No man should ever touch you, other than me." snarled Minato.

"You hypocrite. You were the one who forced me to sleep with other men in order to secure their loyalty to _you_. Ontop of that, you have an affair against me with other women. Yet when I do it. You scold me? I'm not some tool for you to use. I don't like being used as someone's personal cumdump." hissed Kushina glarring at her husband.

"That's different. Both of us are from royal bloodlines. Surely you understand how important it is to secure loyal subjects." said Minato.

"I don't. My family were pure. My parents never once cheated on each other. The Uzumaki Kingdom only agreed this marriage because of the fact that they had to ensure the royal bloodline lived on." said Kushina in a hiss.

"But still. This...thing..." stated Minato pointing at little Naruto. "...Only recently I find out that this child isn't mine. You're a slut. A whore. Spreading your legs to any man you see."

 **SLAP.**

Kushina had had enough. Her hand reared back and slammed hard against Minato's face. Her face of pure rage. To mention Naruto as a: 'thing' drove her over the edge. How dare he call her beloved son a...thing.

"You have no right to call my little Naruto a 'thing', Minato." growled Kushina. "He is my son. My cherished son."

"And what about our other children?" shot back Minato. "Are they not your children as well?"

"They came into this world because you forced yourself onto me. I was not ready and yet, you took me. You beast." hissed Kushina.

"You leave me no choice, Kushina." hissed Minato.

"Bring in the one who seduced my wife." ordered Minato.

After a few minutes, a man in some fancy clothes was dragged in. The man had blonde orange hair. This was due to his father being a ginger and his mother a blonde. His eyes were blue, and he was well built. He wore black pants, black shirt and rather expensive shoes. His hands were covered by white gloves.

"The Royal Bodyguard? Your Royal Bodybuard?" said Minato looking at the man and then to Kushina. "Oh how cliche. You had an affair with your bodyguard."

"Kurama was the one who saved me from depression. All those men and you, defiling me and all you did was watch with a smile. He is the first and only man I know who loved me as a woman. Not an object." said Kushina as she stood between Minato and her lover.

"Kurama, for your crimes for sleeping with my wife. You are to be put to death right here. Right now." said Minato pulling out a revolver.

"No. Don't you dare. Don't kill him." cried Kushina hugging Kurama.

"My Queen." said Kurama looking to the red head latched onto him.

"Get out of my way, wench." barked Minato grabbed Kushina by the hair and throwing her to the side.

Pointing the gun at Kurama, Minato smirked as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto meerly stood there. Blood plastering his face as he watched his father die before him. His face racked in horror and pain as he witnessed the most horrific act play out before him.

Kurama looked over to his son. Reaching out his one hand, Kurama struggled to reach for his son. Blood flowed out his chest as Kushina cried out at how her lover was killed before her and their son.

"Kurama!" cried Kushina.

"Son, I'm so...sorr..."

Kurama didn't finish his sentance as he died. Kushina ran over to the dead body of her lover and lay over him while weeping for his death. But soon stopped when Minato turned the gun on Naruto.

"Bastard child born into this family. You are hereby banished from this home. If ever you return you shall be killed on sight. Never come back here. Everything you have ever known, is no more. You don't belong here. We have no need or place for half bloods. Now get out of my sight before I send you to meet your father in Hell." growled Minato as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet sailed past Naruto's ear as it impacted the floor behind the frightened boy.

Scared out of his mind, Naruto took off with fright plastered on his face.

"I'm so sorry. My son." weeped Kushina as she watched her son leave the room. "I wish you could have a better life."

"What are you muttering about, slut?" snarled Minato grabbing his wife by the hair and pulling her up. Her cries filling the room as she held Minato's hands to try and aleviate the strain of her hair being pulled.

"Please." sobbed Kushina, tears streaming down her face.

"Seeing that you like and enjoy being used as a slut, you will be treated as one. You are hereby placed under arrest and sent into the dungeons. There you will receive wonderful visitors on a regular basis who would love to, _talk_ to you." said Minato as some guards came in and dragged her away.

"Why do this?" she cried.

"I gave you everything you ever wanted. And yet you stab me in the back by having an affair. I'm disgusted." growled Minato looking away before getting on the phone in his pocket.

"Hello? Fugaku?" he said on the phone.

"Yeah. My wife seems to enjoy being a slut. Come over and have some fun with her seeing she doesn't care...Sure, bring Danzou, the council. Everyone is welcome." said Minato with a smile on his face.

"Cool. See you then." said Minato as he hung up.

 **Dream end.**

Opening his eyes as his face turned sour. Naruto placed a hand over his face as he growled in frustration.

"I will never forgive him for that. The entire of my family will die. I'll do it with my own two hands. Retribution will be made swift. For taking my father's life? They will be publicly humiliated. For having mother defiled like that? They will die. For taking away my friend? They shall know the pain that I felt." growled Naruto as Frolaytia walked over to the sleeping Titan to see Naruto in a very bad mood.

"Naruto?" she called. "You okay?"

"Just peachy." said Naruto as the bottom of the hatch opened up with his leaning down from the cockpit.

"You seem to be in a bad mood. Something wrong?" persisted Frolaytia.

"Just remembering my past." said Naruto.

"Dwelling on the past will bring nothing but sadness." said Frolaytia as she pulled out her pipe. "But revenge is sometimes the best remedy."

"And that is why I shall ensure I have my revenge." said Naruto only to hear something explode.

Looking above them, they saw a large blanket of white clouds. Soon they found their feed to their satellites were gone. Long range communications were scrambled as people scrambled around to try and find out what happened.

"Chaff missiles." said Naruto with Frolaytia agreeing with him.

"Looks like it." she said.

But the next thing they heard was a massive explosion from the distance. Looking to where it came from, they saw a massive cloud of black smoke rising up from over the horizon. Soon their radios came online.

"The Light Hopper has been destroyed. I repeat. The Bright Hopper has been destroyed." came the voice over the comms.

"Baby Magnum. Move, get outta there." cried Quenser's voice next over the comms. Springing into action, Naruto closed the hatch as fast as he could and switched on his Titan. He didn't even bother going through the routine checks and flipped it to manual controls.

The sounds of something breaking up echoed above them. Sprinting as fast as he could, he engaged the Vortex Shield and pulled as many soldiers along with Frolaytia under the shield. Explosions soon rocked all over as incredible explosions lit up all over the place.

Frolaytia scrunched her eyes shut as she held onto the giant leg of Retribution. Hoping that the shield will keep them safe.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we begin to see a bit more about Naruto's past as to what he went through. How his mother was treated and him witnessing his real father's death before his eyes. Such a thing to see has been burned into his mind forever.**

 **It also gives us a more justified reason why Naruto wishes for Minato's death. His reasons for wanting his siblings to die will be revealed soon.**

 **Chapter 12: Three Legged Gun Fight III.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Three Legged Gun Fight III

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **With us now learning a bit of Naruto's past, we find that his revenge is justified. He absolutely despises Minato for the very reason of killing his real father, Kurama in cold blood and right in front of him. Then calling his mother a slut for sleeping with another man. While he was the one who forced her to have sex with other men in order to secure their loyalty to him.**

 **Rather sick isn't it.**

 **With Naruto's ambition for the day of killing Minato and half siblings growing ever closer, he wakes up to find that something awful has happened. With the Bright Hopper now being destroyed, and their Object narrowly missing a strike that would take her down, Naruto uses his Titan in manual controls and uses the Vortex Shield to potect those who were running about.**

 **What is happening?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Three Legged Gun Fight III.

Slowly opening her eyes to find they were unharmed, Frolaytia looked to her troops to see they were all okay. But her happiness turned into horror when she looked to Naruto and Retribution. The Titan had been damaged beyond compare. It's armor was gone. The arm that was used to bring up the shield, seemed to have seen better days. The hatch was slightly destroyed with the top half damaged badly and hanging on by a few clips and wires.

She could see Naruto inside the cockpit. Half his face was covered in blood as various HUDs displayed warning signs.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Frolaytia as she looked to Naruto as he coughed up some blood.

"Just a bit banged up." said Naruto as he cycled through repair functions but were denied.

"You need a doctor. You couldn't been hit badly." said Frolaytia as she and a few soldiers helped her get the hatch open.

She gasped in shock at what she was seeing. When the hatch opened up, she noticed a steel rod sticking out of Naruto's side. Blood flowed everywhere as the pilot dropped out of the cockpt and landed on the ground with a thud.

Naruto grabbed the rod and held onto it as he turned a bit while groaning in pain.

"Naruto. Don't you dare die on me." said Frolaytia as she placed her hands on the wound while Naruto coughed up blood.

"I'm going nowhere." said Naruto as a medic came over and looked over Naruto.

"Hm, punctured right kidney, spinal injuries here and there. He could go into shock any moment." said the doctor.

"Just give me a shot of adrenaline. Get me back into the fray." groaned Naruto.

"You need help. You're not immortal, Naruto." said Frolaytia.

"I, must continue fighting. To protect you." said Naruto only to be slapped in the face.

Frolaytia shook while tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. Looking at his lover, Naruto went quiet as Frolaytia sobbed.

"Don't go acting like a hero." she cried.

"But-"

"You'll just end up leaving me." snapped Frolaytia shocking everyone.

Frolaytia didn't care anymore. She didn't care if her entire Battalion knew about her relationship with Naruto. She no longer worried about the fact that such a relationship would have consequences. She didn't care anymore. She didn't want Naruto to die. She didn't want her reason for living to leave her. She wanted him. She needed him.

"I love you." she confessed making everyone gasp at what just came out her mouth. "I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. Please. I can't risk having you die on me. You're the first person to ever love me for me." stated Frolaytia as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto getting to his knees, flinching in pain.

Bringing her into his embrace, Naruto held her as he felt her cry into his shoulder. Running his hand from her silver hair down to the small of her back, he comforted her as Naruto smiled to her.

"I didn't mean to make you worry about me. Please forgive me." said Naruto as Frolaytia clamped down on him as she squeezed him in their hug.

"Please. I beg you. Don't leave me. I don't want to go through this life without you." sobbed Frolaytia.

"I understand that." said Naruto breaking the hug and brushin away the tears.

"But I have to do this. I have to fight. I must fight. In order to secure our future to be together. I must fight to ensure we can be together. I can't stand the sight of you in pain. So please. Let me fight." said Naruto with Frolaytia calming down.

Settling her breathing and heart rate, she calmed down, removing the tears from her eyes as she looked to her lover.

"Promise me. Promise you will return." she pleaded.

"I promise. My love." said Naruto giving her a kiss, shocking the soldiers even more.

Breaking the kiss, Frolaytia told the doctor to give Naruto an adrenaline shot. Feeling the effects kick in, Naruto limped to his Titan and climbed in. The hatch closing but still left him rather vulnerable. Switching on the AI, Naruto stood the Titan up as Frolaytia walked over to Naruto.

"Come back to me." she said.

Naruto gave her a smile as he gave her a two finger salute as Retribution powered up.

 **"A-A-A-A-AI o-o-o-o-online. W-W-W-W-Warning, malf-f-f-f-functions d-d-d-d-d-d-det-t-t-t-tected. E-E-E-E-Energy res-s-s-s-s-serves comp-p-p-p-promised. Ene-e-e-e-e-ergy out-t-t-t-t-tput: 67%. Wea-a-a-a-a-apon syst-t-t-t-t-t-tems compromised. Mot-t-t-t-t-tor contro-o-o-o-o-ols m-m-m-m-m-marginal. Abi-i-i-i-i-i-ilities compr-r-r-r-romised. L-L-L-L-L-Laser C-C-C-C-Core o-o-o-o-offline."** said Retribution.

"Dammit. The AI took a hit. Retribution. Can you still function?" asked Naruto.

 **"S-S-S-S-Systems m-m-m-m-marginal. A-A-A-A-AI f-f-f-f-f-functions o-o-o-o-operating a-a-a-a-a-at 37%"** said Retribution with Naruto clicking his tongue.

"That's still more than enough to have you work. Let's do this thing." said Naruto as the Titan began to walk off.

"Be careful Naruto." said Frolaytia as she watched her lover walk away in the Titan.

A transmission soon came online and showed Milinda. The screen was fuzzy as static interferred with the picture of the Baby Magnum's pilot. Sparks flew about behind Naruto as he looked to Milinda.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto? A-A-A-A-Are you o-o-o-o-okay?" asked Milinda through the static.

"Just a bit. Are Quenser and Heivia there with you?" asked Naruto.

"T-T-T-T-T-They a-a-a-are." replied Milinda.

"Relay this message." said Naruto as he looked around. "Quenser, the Break Carrier took out our base. The people are alive. But some are missing. We need to take them out. Heivia, it is likely that the 52nd Battalion with do something stupid. I have a feeling it's at the dam not too far from here. They will most likely destroy the dam to stop the Object. Ensure they don't." said Naruto.

"C-C-C-Copy t-t-t-t-that." said the two boys over the comms.

The Titan thundered about a few times while a screen flared up on the screen that showed the current condition of Retribution. Extensive damage was lit up everywhere, it amazed Naruto at how his companion was even still functional.

As the Titan thundered about, Naruto spotted Quenser ahead of him. He didn't choose to sprint in the Titan as the thing was barely holding out as it was. Quenser soon spotted the massive robot behind it and slowed down to be next to the Titan.

"Whoa man. Are you okay?" asked Quenser as he looked at Retribution.

"Trust me. It's worse than it looks." said Naruto as they moved along.

"The Baby Magnum's main guns are inoperable. You're our best shot right now to take that Object down." said Quenser.

"I see." said Naruto as they moved to a mountain range only to find three canyons.

"Damn, what now?" said Quenser before somthing lit up in his head.

"Three possible routes. Three possible shots. That's going to be tricky. I'm guessing Retribution is barely holding out as it is." said Quenser with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am forced to stay inside him. His AI is operating at only 37%." said Naruto.

"Then we only have one shot at this." said Quenser.

Thinking a bit, Naruto looked to see a single button. And it was the cliche big red button with the glass covering it. But it was his best shot at this. The button was located on the side of the Titan. Flipping the panel open, he slammed his hand on the button.

Instantly the back of Retribution opened up as the machine struggled to get the most strongest thing it had out. The Laser Core. Once the Laser Core was out, the supports shot out to embed into the ground. Naruto soon climbed out of Retribution. Grunting and groaning as he climbed onto his friend.

A seat soon appeared next to the Laser Core with a few buttons and a targeting system.

Quenser watched on in awe and horror as Naruto climbed into the seat. Awe because what he was seeing meant that the Laser Core could be fired manually. Horror because of the steel rod sticking out of Naruto's side.

"Insurance on rainy days." said Naruto as he powered up the Laser Core.

The targeting systems came online, but were extremely fuzzy. While he was getting the Core online, Naruto and Quenser soon heard the sounds of an Object coming down one of the areas.

"Here it comes." said Quenser.

"Yeah. I know." said Naruto coughing up a bit of blood.

The gauges on the Laser Core were soon filled up to show it was now powered up and ready to fire. Naruto knew this would damage Retribution even more. But he had to stop this Object. Or risk losing everything. Not now. Not when Frolaytia openly said she loved him to every soldier that were protected. He had a promise to keep. He had to return to her embrace.

After a few minutes of waiting, the heartbeats of the two soldiers heard in their ears as the sound became even more apparent. They soon were awarded with the Object showing itself in the middle route. The Object spotted Naruto and took aim. It fired at Naruto, but was a narrow miss. Dodging the attack, Naruto hit the button.

A briliiant blast of red energy from the laser connected with the Object's big gun as heat came off the turret of the Laser Core and the impact zone on the Object. And soon enough, a huge explosion ruptured forth as the Object could no longer take anymore fire. Quenser and Naruto took cover as a shockwave ripped through the area. Uprooting trees and kicking up dust and rocks as the Object exploded everywhere.

When the calm finally settled in, the two boys looked to the smoldering wreckage. Smiling at how the Break Carrier was now a flaming ball. Quenser cheered while Naruto smiled while he fell off his companion. The effects of the adrenaline wearing off along with a bit of blood lose.

Quenser sprinted to Naruto and began to do what he could. Heivia soon radioed in and said that the dam was secured and that the 52nd forces pulled out.

Three Chinooks came in to extract the two boys and tow back the damaged Titan. Naruto received medical attention while the engineers worked mercilessly on repairing the damaged Titan. While Naruto was in the infirmary, Frolaytia was told she had a call.

And that is where we see the silver white haired beauty.

Copacabana looked on at Frolaytia on the screen with a rather irritated face as he gritted his teeth. Frolaytia meerly held a face of neutrality.

"I have just been informed that you and a certain Mercernary and Assassin. Named The Executioner are lovers. Is this true?" snarled the arrogant man.

"So what if it is?" retorted Frolaytia.

"Do you have any idea on what you have done?" spat Copacabana.

"Something wonderful." said Frolaytia.

"You have made a grave mistake. You are nothing more than a woman who is to secure my heir. How dare you do this?" hissed Copacabana as Frolaytia laughed.

"You think I belong to you? I don't even see your name anywhere on my body." said Frolaytia.

"Stop this foolishness at once. You are to only serve me by siring my child. Instead, you spit in my face by having elicit intercourse with a bastard?" growled Copacabana as he slammed his hand on the table.

"I am no one's property. As far as I know, every piece of my body belongs to Naruto." said Frolaytia.

"This is not right. You were supposed to belong to me. Instead, you lose your purety by sleeping with him? Urg. Now I have to begin my search all over again. You have no idea what you have done." said Copacabana cutting the feed.

"As I said. I belong to no one other than Naruto. And I will be his no matter what. The only one to defile me is him." said Frolaytia getting up and moving to the infirmary to find Naruto awake and laying in his bed.

Locking the door after chasing out the doctor, she moved to Naruto and smiled.

"Hey." said Naruto.

"Hey yourself." said Frolaytia.

"Sorry for you to see me like this." said Naruto only to have Frolaytia shake her head.

"This is not a problem. You fought well. And kept your promise to me. You came back. Well done." she said as she moved to the lights and dimmed them before closing the curtains.

Moving to the middle of Naruto's bed while taking the pole in the middle of the room in her one hand, she set down her pipe and pressed her body against it.

"Enjoy the show." she purred as she began to give Naruto a show he'd remember for life.

Naruto meerly looked on at his lover as she gave him a rather pleasant show for him. The more she spun and twisted on the pole, the more he felt something rage in his groin. Seeing her desired reaction, she smiled and climbed off the pole while taking off her clothes. All in a seductive manner as she licked her lips.

Diving under the covers and resurfacing to give him a kiss on the lips, Frolaytia felt her body tremble as Naruto brushed his hands over the skin on her back.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." said Frolaytia pulling back some of the strands of hair that framed her face to be tucked behind her ear.

"I did. But I think I'll enjoy this one more." said Naruto as he tackled her lips.

Frolaytia moaned into the kiss as they made out.

Frolaytia was thankful that Naruto returned to her. She was happy that he kept his promise. Even with their relationship now being known, they could no longer keep it a secret. It was now official and will spread like wild fire. How the sadistic Commander of the 37th Battalion was tamed by the most renowned and feared Mercernary and Assassin in the world. She would ensure that Naruto would return safely to her embrace. No matter what happened.

Frolaytia threw her head back as she shuddered when feeling Naruto's member brush past her lower lips. Looking down to him, she licked her lips and began to grind herself on his pelvis.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Make love to me." moaned Frolaytia as she tackled his lips once again before pushing her hips down. Moaning as she felt him enter her once again.

 **And scene.**

 **Everyone knows. They know. Naruto's relationship with Frolaytia is now made known. With Naruto and Frolaytia's secret now in the open. The massive list of men who desire her has been destroyed. Frolaytia can now focus on Naruto only. With their relationship in the open, there is no need to fear. Though rumors may spread.**

 **As well, the Break Carrier has been destroyed. With the Object now down for the count, they move to the next one. But Naruto's Titan must be repaired. The poor robot took one hell of a beating from those hits it took. Hopefully they can get it back up and running.**

 **Chapyer 13: Amazon Rage I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Amazon Rage I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **With Naruto having kept his promise to Frolaytia to stay by her side forever and to always return to her. They cemente this relationship further. However, people are now aware of the relationship Naruto and Frolaytia have.**

 **Of course, this drives off the list of people who only seek to use Frolaytia as their way to secure their own heirs. With them knowing that Frolaytia no longer retains her purety as a woman, they leave.**

 **However, this hasn't stopped Naruto and Frolaytia from having the best night they could ever have.**

 **But now, they move to take down the next target.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Amazon Rage I.

With a new morning breaking. The people of the 37th Battalion could be seen scurrying about, unloading cargo. They had finally arrived at yet another tropical island. But this time, no Objects were in need of being destroyed. They were to go in and take down a high valued target. Some mad and psychotic scientist named Sladder Honeysuckle.

Guess this would be one of those capture missions.

Waking up in the hospital bed that was used for Naruto's healing, Frolaytia found the Fossil Gen pilot to not be in the bed. It had been 3 weeks since the incident when Naruto was wounded badly. His injuries had healed remarkably fast. But then again, he inherited such bizzare healing from his father, Kurama.

Kurama may not have been a man from a noble family. In fact he was just a meer commoner. But in the past, he developed such a talent for healing at abnormal rates. So much that it became part of his genes which were passed down onto Naruto when he was born.

Looking to find Naruto getting his clothes on, Frolaytia hid her amazing body with the blankets from view as she sat up on the bed. She watched him slide on the shirt and give his shoulders a few shrugs. Making the clothing more comfortable.

"Guess we have to get ready." said Frolaytia as she grabbed her bra and panties from the floor by the bed.

"Guess so." said Naruto as he finished buttoning up his shirt and looking to her.

"I don't even know what to do." said Frolaytia as she got on her bra and panties before getting out the bed to get dressed.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"With Copacabana breaking up the engagement, he went everywhere and told them of our relationship. How I willingly opened my legs to you. This has brought down our stock for new weapons and parts for the Baby Magnum to an all time low. I don't know what to do?" said Frolaytia only to have Naruto walk over to her and fix up her tie.

"I know you. The first time we became a couple. Before we had our first time together, you punched me and broke my nose because I walked in on you in the bathroom." said Naruto finishing up with fixing her tie. "I know someone who can help you."

"Who?" asked Frolaytia looking to her lover.

"My patron." said Naruto as they walked out the infirmary.

Walking into the room they used for conferences, Naruto switched on the screen and set up the connection.

A profile picture came up with the whole picture blurred out.

"Redemption happens..." started a distorted voice over the connection.

"...after Retribution." finished Naruto.

"Thank you for your input. Patching you through." said the voice as the screen went black for a few seconds only to show a woman with blood red hair and red eyes.

She wore glasses over her eyes. Her red hair was messy on one side while the other was neat. The woman had a lab coat over her purple shirt while she looked on at the man before her. She was also seated at a desk with some coffee in her one hand.

She was in mid sip when the screen showed up to reveal Naruto.

"Cousin? What a lovely surprise." said the woman settting the mug down.

"Karin. Good to see you again." said Naruto with a smile.

"I heard about what happened. Glad to see you're still kicking." stated Karin.

"You know me. I'm too stubborn to die." said Naruto with Karin nodding her head.

Frolaytia looked on at the two talking with one another. This very woman was Naruto's cousin? Something told Frolaytia that this woman was Naruto's patron.

Looking to the side, Karin spotted Frolaytia and gained a devious smirk.

"Oh Naruto. You naughty boy. You seduced a noble and are now defiling her against her will." said Karin in a teasing manner.

"Oh shut up, cousin. She and I are lovers." barked Naruto.

"Oh? So you defiled her then made her addicted to you." said Karin.

"Shut up. You know it's not like that." said Naruto only for Karin to become shocked.

"So you defiled her, then shared her. And then you made her only yours. How could you, cousin." added Karin only for Naruto's hand to reach for the off button.

"Okay okay. Jeez, you're such a kill joy. Can't you take a joke?" said Karin only to be on the receiving end of Naruto's glare.

"One more comment on my non-existant evil ways with women, and I'm cutting this connection." growled Naruto.

"Fine fine." said Karin before becoming serious. "What is it you want?"

"Frolaytia here needs some parts for their Object." said Naruto.

"I see. Well, I'm a little stuck right now. After your last fight. I'm swamped with making new parts for your Titan. You just had to smash up poor Retribution. Even after I gave you strict instructions to not go nuts with it." barked Karin while glarring at her cousin.

"If you remember correctly. I helped create Retribution. You may helped me. But it was I who designed the robot. I was the one who came up with the blueprints and the tech for it. You only assisted with building the Titan." said Naruto matching Karin's glare.

"Whatever. The parts for your robot have already arrived. Reinforced Titanium steel. More strength added in by melting in a few other metals. It will ensure that your bot stays nimble while staying strong." said Karin with a sigh.

"Thanks cousin. But can you try and make some parts for the 37th Battalion?" asked Naruto in a plea.

Karin meerly hung her head while taking a sip of coffee.

"Fine. I'll be the 37th's patron. But you owe me for this." sighed Karin cutting the connection.

Looking to Frolaytia who smiled, Naruto smiled to her as she hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto." she said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome. And I promise, I will keep my promise to you." said Naruto as Frolaytia placed a hand on his chest.

"Thank you." said Frolaytia as they broke off the intimacy and left the room.

After a few minutes, they got the mission underway. Leaving Retribution in Granny's care to have the Titan fixed, Naruto and the rest of the soldiers for the 37th Battalion headed out. They had to capture Sladder Honeysuckle.

Apparently, he was currently in the Amazon City which was further in. Apparently the city was overrun by bugs and insects that turned the city into a ghost town.

Naruto ensured he was well equiped. So instead of carrying his trademark rail gun sniper rifle, he carried an assasult rifle with a grenader launcher attachment.

Not only that. But three of the Baby Magnum's main guns were brought back online. Looking to the blue sky, Naruto found it to be a pleasent day. But if he ever knew anything, days like these were destined to become bad days. It was just how things went. Oh well.

Moving further into the jungle, they found that their objective was up ahead. The city was well within their sights. The buildings stood tall. Vegetation grew everywhere in and around the city. Almost as if nature didn't want a city there in the first place.

Pulling back the cock on his sniper rifle, Naruto primed the rails of the rail gun. He wasn't going to take any chances. Things would be a hell of a lot easier with Retribution here. But sadly, the poor thing was damaged and needed to be repaired. And the parts only just arrived. Karin sure knew her stuff on building parts for his Titan. But she sure took her time with delivering them.

Looking over to Quenser and Heivia, he nodded to them.

"You boys ready?" asked Naruto.

"You know it." said Heivia with Quenser giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"Then let's go and capture ourselves a bad guy." said Naruto as they moved forward.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is once again healed up. As well, we see that he has an abnormal healing factor thanks to his father, Kurama. With Naruto pushing ever more forward to make his dream a reality. Of killing Minato and his siblings, Naruto will stop at nothing to make it happen.**

 **All the while making sure Frolaytia is safe and sound. And taking more care to ensure he returns to her wonderful embrace.**

 **Chapter 14: Amazon Rage II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Amazon Rage II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So with Naruto now back in the fray of battle, they move to capture a high valued target. This man goes by the name of Sladder Honeysuckle. Seriously. Who the fuck gives themself that name?**

 **With Retribution not being able to assist in this fight, they begin to move move into the city in the Amazon. An abandoned city that seemed to have something bad happen to them.**

 **Naruto continues to fight for his growing ambition. He wants to ensure that he kills Minato and his siblings in order to protect his future with Frolaytia. Even if it means turning everything against him.**

 **Will this become a reality?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Amazon Rage II.

Moving through the city, the soldiers scanned everywhere. The city was a ghost town. Like that one city in Russia. Where 50 000 people lived before a massive nuclear blast took them out. Naruto remembered a mission when he was in that city. Man alive he hated it. But it was still nice considering you have a massive Titan there to help you and keep you company.

"Hey Naruto." came a voice snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Naruto looking to Quenser who called him.

"Is it true that you're a bastard child. Only half your blood being that of royalty." stated the blonde.

"Yeah. I was born a half blooded royal. I was very much isolated by everything I knew. I was hated. Abused. Ruined." said Naruto as he stepped over some rubble.

"Why?" asked Quenser.

"No offense buddy." said Heivia stepping into the conversation. "You ave the luxury of marrying who you want and no one discriminates. But for a noble, or royal to give birth to a child that is half blooded. That child is considered an outcast. In nobility or even royalty, you're either one. Or the other. No middle ground."

"Correct." said Naruto as they continued to move.

"That's rough. What was it like?" asked Quenser.

"Sorry. Not telling you. Unless you get me extremely drunk." said Naruto only for them to spot a large swarm of something speed to them.

"What is that?" said Heivia as they all looked to the encrouching swarm.

"Oh shit. Termites!" cried Naruto as they heard gunfire.

"This is Echo company. We're currently engaging Termites. But these don't even look like Termites. Requesting assistance." said a group over the comms.

Getting down to business, Naruto switched his guns to the assault rifle and got the grenade launcher attachment ready.

Aiming, he fired the first grenade. An explosion was kicked up as Termites went everywhere. But they just kept coming. Reloading the grenade launcher, Naruto fired once more. And once more. Termites were destroyed but more showed up.

"Dammit. They won't stop." said Naruto sliding in a new grenade.

Quenser soon got an idea and tossed a whole bunch of flares. Calling in the Baby Magnum, the three boys got behind cover and waited for the firing from the Baby Magnum stopped.

When it did. They found a sea of dead Termites. Picking up one, Naruto examined it before tossing it down.

"There is no way these are normal Termites." said Naruto.

"I hear that." said Heivia as they moved on.

"Thanks for the assist." said Quenser while giving a thumbs up to the Baby Magnum.

As they moved along, Naruto looked at the map to find the most likely place the target would come out. Followed by the best vantage point for a sniper. Looking to the building, Naruto saluted the boys.

"Going to get into position. See you soon." said Naruto bounding to the building.

It only took a few minutes for him to get to the top floor of the 20 story building. Once he was up. He closed the door and planted a claymore at the door. Setting up his sniper rifle, Naruto got down onto the ground and waited. Scanning he found Quenser and Heivia. He then switched the sniper rifle to bolt

But just as they moved, the tar road ahead of them opened up to reveal the main gun of the Break Carrier. The gun fired at the Baby Magnum and managed to force the Baby Magnum to move back where a who section of road to break up and collapse. Trapping the Object.

"Dammit. This isn't good." said Quenser.

"No shit." said Naruto over the comms.

"Honeysuckle sighted." said Heivia looking to see a man walking to them. A man in a lab coat with grey blue messy hair and a rather sinister looking smile on his face.

"I surrender." he said.

"Get on the ground." said Heivia pointing his gun at the man.

"I have a few questions." said Sladder not even moving an inch. "It's about your lapdog. The Executioner."

"How do you know him?" asked Quenser.

"Who doesn't know him." replied Sladder shrugging his shoulders.

"Good point." paled Heivia at how dumb that question was.

"This question is about him. They say he was a bastard. Born from a love affair between the Queen of the Legitimate Kingdom and her Royal Bodyguard. Such a thing should never have happened." said Sladder only for Naruto to recall what Minato said to him when he was young.

 _'You don't belong here. We have no need or place for half bloods.'_ echoed Minato's words in his mind.

Gritting his teeth as he moved his finger to the trigger, Naruto took aim.

"He is just a waste of oxygen. A nuisense. A nobody. Why is he even still alive? Such a cockaroach should be crushed." pressed Sladder.

"Quenser. Move your head. I have a clear shot at this fucker's heart." growled Naruto.

"Naruto stand down." ordered Frolaytia over the comms.

"I have a clean shot. A bullet to hit him right in the chest and destroy any arteries along the way, and take out his heart. Quick and clean." growled Naruto.

"Naruto I said: Stand down." ordered Frolaytia with venom in her words.

Biting his tongue in frustration as he moved his finger off the trigger, Naruto watched the scene through the scope as he heard everything through Heivia's radio.

"Such a pain. I met Queen Kushina once. Man alive. She is one hell of a babe. Easily found on the front cover of a Playboy magazine if they released one like that. Or the main woman in the Playboy mansion, everyone would love to fuck ridiculously silly. So beautiful and perfect in every aspect. Even better in bed." said Sladder with a cocky smile on his face.

"This guy's pissing me off. Badly." growled Naruto moving his finger back to the trigger while he drummed his fingers on the sniper rifle.

"Naruto. You will follow my orders. We need him alive. If I have to tell you one more time to stand down? I will Court Martial you for insubordination." ordered Frolaytia.

"Man, how her pussy just swallowed my cock in one gulp. Wow. She howled like you cannot believe as I fired load after load into her. Even her mouth. How she sucked my cock like a lollipop. Such beauty. A wonderful woman like her turned into a slut. Begging for the men she sees to fuck her hard and rough. Who knows. Maybe that dumbass you call The Executioner is actually _my_ son." added Sladder.

Naruto was seeing red right now. How dare this man? This nobody say such disgusting things about his mother? Who does he think he is? His trigger finger twitching now and then in violent and short intervals as his patience wore thin. Oh how easy it would be for him to just pull the trigger and be done with it. Too bad Quenser was in the way. If he wasn't, this would be over fast.

"Too bad the slut had to go and die. I sure would love to go back for more of that delicious and slutty pussy. She always did say my cock was the best there was out of the countless men she fucked. How she and I fucked each other between the sheets. Her riding me as we switched positions. Fucking in the bedroom. Shower. Closet. Garden. Everywhere you can imagine and in every position there is. We had sex all the time. In fact, I was a regular to see her. Oh well. Maybe in Hell I can fuck her some more." cackled Sladder only for something to happen.

 **BANG.**

The sound of a sniper rifle being fired pierced the air. It all happened so fast. First they were listening to this idiot rant on and diminish Queen Kushina, ruler of the Legitimate Kingdom alongside Minato. The next thing, Quesner was on the floor clutching his shoulder while Sladder was on the floor as well. A bullet lodged in his shoulder.

Both men howled in pain as they grabbed where the bullet hit. In Sladder's case where the bullet was lodged. In Quenser's case. Where the bullet shot through.

"Dammit. I missed. I promise to get the next one." said Naruto in a rather dark tone, pulling the bolt back, ejecting the spent bullet and going back to aiming.

Heivia jumped between Naruto's fire and Sladder. His face turned sour at what Naruto just did to his friend.

"Move away. Heivia." growled Naruto as he took aim.

"Naruto, stand down." said Heivia.

A bullet sped past him. Narrowly grazing his foot as the sounds of chopper blades thunderd above the area.

"Move away Heivia. I won't ask again. You have until the count of 4." said Naruto bringing his finger onto the trigger.

"Are you really willing to do this? To commit Friendly Fire?" asked Heivia to the pissed off sniper.

"...4..." was all Naruto said.

"You really willing to resort to Friendly Fire?" querried Heivia.

"...3..." was all Naruto said as he adjusted his grip on his sniper rifle.

Naruto's patience was wearing extremely thin. Why wouldn't this bastard move out the way?

"Stop this now. I'm sure Frolaytia was joking out the Court Martial thing." said Heivia.

"...2... Move aside Heivia. Once I hit 1. You're in Hell with a bullet in your fucking head." growled Naruto.

His tone of his voice showed he wasn't kidding. He was serious about pulling the trigger. Heivia was right now fearing that Naruto was going to really pull the trigger.

But sadly, a blast from the Baby Magnum's one main gun, knocked the building Naruto was in, down. The building soon began to topple. Grunting as he surged to his feet while flipping the feet back up, Naruto ran out the building. Narrowly escaping from being crushed to death.

The choppers soon landed and soldiers were seen scurrying out the back. Frolaytia leading them as she moved to them.

Naruto brisk walked to Heivia. A hand made into a fist as he moved to the young noble.

"Naruto. I understand you must feel upset. But we couldn't risk losing a high valued target due to your actions." said Heivia only to be punched in the face by Naruto.

"You just costed me everything of avenging my mother and father." growled Naruto.

"He was playing you. Getting in your head." said Heivia as he held the side of his face while blood flowed out his mouth.

Naruto cocked a fist back and slammed it into Heivia's gut. Who dropped down as the air left his body. Naruto soon moved over to Sladder. Pulling out a black Desert Eagle while he pulled the hammer back.

"Well well well. If it isn't the bastard himself. Or should I say, my son. Maybe you really are my son. You never know, right?" said Sladder only for Naruto stand over him.

"You fucking bastard. You raped my mother." growled Naruto as the soldiers surrounded Naruto. All aiming guns at Naruto.

"Naruto. This is the last time I'm saying this. Stand down." growled Frolaytia.

"Yeah. I raped her, numerous times I genuinely lost count. And man alive did she enjoy it. Even after finishing off with dumping my loads inside her, she still begged me to continue plowing her pussy. Man, how she screamed my name. Ecstasy at its finest." said Sladder only for Naruto to point the gun at the downed man and begin to squeeze the trigger.

"See you in Hell." growled Naruto.

But he was soon grazed on the shoulder from a bullet by a soldier who was told by Frolaytia to do it. Naruto looked to where the bullet hit, then looked to Frolaytia who scolded her lover.

"You disobeyed me for the third and last time. After I told you to stand down." said Frolaytia while Naruto glarred at her. "Disobey me again right now, and I will have these men put you down."

"Come on. Do it. Right here in the head." pressed Sladder pointing at his forehead. "Send me to Hell. Let me enjoy your mother again like I did when she was alive."

Slowly lowering the pistol, the soldiers moved in and secured Sladder while the pushed Naruto down and cuffed him. He couldn't take on a whole firing squad one man. He may be ambitious. But he wasn't stupid.

"Bring him back to base." ordered Frolaytia as the choppers powered up.

 **40 minutes later.**

Sitting in a cell, Naruto looked on with absolute rage. Oh how he wanted to end that man. How dare he talk about his mother like that? Oh how he wanted to plant as many slugs as he could into that man's body.

But he was soon brought out of his musings when the cell door opened to reveal Frolaytia.

"Why?" she started as she looked to him. "Why did you do that?"

Naruto said nothing as he drilled his nails into his palms.

"This has been taken to High Command. They are looking over your actions. This mission was given to us by them. Do you have any idea on what you have done?" growled Frolaytia.

"Why should I care. He deserved to die." growled Naruto.

"You committed insubordination, reckless behavior. And shot a team mate. Friendly Fire. Do you have any idea what that means?" said Frolaytia.

"Why should I care?" spat Naruto shooting up. "It was meaningless."

"Meaningless?" hissed Frolaytia slapping Naruto through the face. "Quenser is in the infirmary right now. 14 stitches in his shoulder because you got trigger happy."

"He should've moved out my way." was all Naruto said.

"Are you really that cold hearted?" asked Frolaytia looking to Naruto.

Gone was his innocent look on Naruto's face. He looked more like a demon than anything else.

"He was just a bug. A nuisence. My real goal is to kill Minato and my siblngs for everything done in my life. Ruining my mother and killing my real father. So what do I care if I use him as a stepping stone for my goal. Everyone is a stepping stone to me. Pointless." spat Naruto only for Frolaytia to go silent at what he just said.

Hanging her head as tears slightly streamed down her face. She looked back up at him.

"So. Was I also a steppping stone? Was I also pointless in your eyes?" she asked him.

Naruto's feaures softened and soon he realized what he just said. Why did he say that?

"Frolaytia." said Naruto moving to her only for her to back away from him.

"So, you were never truly in love with me. You only saw me as a prize. How stupid I was to fall for you. You only sought to use me like the other men. Once you had killed Minato and your siblings, and seized the throne. You were going to use me just to secure your line much like the other men." said Frolaytia only for Naruto to realize where this was going.

"Frolaytia. I'm sorry." said Naruto reaching to her only for her to brush away his hand.

"Never talk to me. Never look at me. Never even think of me. Because we're done. I never want to see your ugly face again." hissed Frolaytia walking out the cell.

Naruto just stood there as he looked on. What had he just done? What did he do? Was he so blinded by rage and revenge that he forgot what he was fighting for? Not only to kill Minato but to ensure Frolaytia stayed happy. Sitting on the bed as he ran his hands through his hair. He began to cry.

"Mother, father. What have I done?" asked Naruto as he cried and cried.

Frolaytia was just around the corner as she listened to the broken man cry his heart out. She felt horrible for what she said to him. Why did she say that they were done? Why did she say that Naruto was like all those men who were only after her to secure their heirs?

Steeling herself, she walked on. In a few days, they'd be having the Court Martial discuss what they'd do to Naruto. Regarding his actions of committing Friendly Fire, insubordination and injuring a high valued target.

Hopefully this wouldn't be too bad.

Right?

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has just let his rage get the better of him. Which has led him to commit insubordination and Friendly Fire. Three times he didn't listen and follow Frolaytia's orders.**

 **And now their relationship is strained.**

 **Can they patch it up and make up for what they said to each other? Or will they drift apart?**

 **Chapter 15: Harsh Decisions.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Harsh Decisions

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **What a chapter right?**

 **Naruto goes on a rage high and shoots Quenser in the shoulder which in turn hit Sladder in the shoulder.**

 **Defying Frolaytia's orders three times he is thrown in a cell. Frolaytia confronts Naruto to try and have him anser as to why he pulled the trigger. Only for Naruto to say things he didn't mean.**

 **With Frolaytia hearing that Naruto sees everyone as a stepping stone, she finds that their relationship was meaningless. Deciding to cut all ties she had with him, she tells Naruto that they are through.**

 **With their relationship now strained, they wait for the day of the Court Martial hearings.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Harsh Decisions.

The news spread like wildfire. Evey single person in the 37th Battalion knew of the current situation Naruto was in. How he committed insubordination. Friendly Fire and defying orders because of rage.

They even spoke about the relationship between Naruto and Frolaytia now being strained as it was. Quenser and Heivia could be seen right now. Relaxing on the balcony of the base where they had finally set up base. It had only been 2 days since Naruto had been sent to the brigg. And now it was time for the Court Martial hearings to begin. And the two boys would be called in due to them being witnesses.

Quenser had his arm in a sling while Heivia leaned against the railing.

"You think Sladder really meant what he said? About him raping Queen Kushina?" asked Quenser looking to his friend.

"It is a major possibility that he was telling the truth. But I seriously doubt it was true." replied Heivia.

Quenser soon looked at the bright blue cloudless sky as he began to think. He wasn't a noble like Heivia. But fromn what he was told by Heivia, it was a rough life for a child to be born both noble and commoner. And Naruto was sadly given the short end of the stick.

"I just hope the hearing goes smoothly." said Quenser.

"I hear that bro." said Heivia.

But as they talked with each other, a soldier came over to them.

"The Court Martial is about to begin." said the man.

Looking over to his friend, they nodded their heads.

"Let's do this." said Heivia as they followed the soldier.

 **With Naruto.**

Sitting in his cell. His eyes closed and his hands clasped together as if he was in prayer. He soon shot them open when the cell door opened to reveal a few soldiers while one was holding some cuffs.

Nodding his head as he got up. Naruto walked to them and held out his hands only to have the cuffs placed on him.

"Let's get this over with." said a soldier as they walked out.

As they walked. Naruto spotted a few soldiers stopping and moving out the way. But as they past them, he could hear the sounds of murmers and gossip.

Gritting his teeth as they continued to move, Naruto was led to the conference room which was now changed to be used for the hearings. The doors were pushed open and Naruto was escorted in. Seeing Frolaytia in the one seat, they sat him down on the opposite seat. Frolaytia didn't even bother looking at Naruto. Something about not wanting this to be as hard as it already was. You couldn't blame her.

A few Admirals came into the room and sat at the desk facing them. Heivia and Quenser were soon brought in as well and sat behind Frolaytia.

"Right. This hearing is in regards the insubordination, disobeying orders from the Commanding officer and Friendly Fire." said the one Admiral.

"Naruto. Please stand up." said the other Admiral.

Naruto slowly stood to his feet. He had known and read up on the Court Martial hearings and what not. But now that he was here. It was more vicseral.

"Naruto. Full name: Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. Father Kurama Yoko. Deceased. Mother: Kushina Uzumaki. Recently desceased. You know of the charges placed against you." said an Admiral.

"I do. And I won't deny any of them." said Naruto.

"May I ask why?" asked an Admiral.

"As I said. I will not deny the fact that I shot a comrade. Disobeyed orders. And committed insubordination." said Naruto with the Admirals going over the documents.

"It says in this report. You shot a high valued target. Sladder Honeysuckle out of rage for how he diminished your mother." said the Admiral.

"Correct. I shot him in rage." said Naruto.

"It also shows here, you are a bastard child. Born from the relationship between an affair between your mother, a royal. And her bodyguard. A commoner." said the Admiral.

"Correct. As a result, I was outcasted. Hated by my peers." said Naruto.

"Now, regarding the matter about your actions during the mission. Countless times, you were told by Commander Capistrano to stand down. Yet you pulled the trigger." said an Admiral.

"You already say the stuff I know." hissed Naruto.

"It has also come to our attention that you and your Commander had a secret relationship." said an Admiral.

"I did. Though it is over between us. As she said herself." said Naruto.

Frolaytia felt a sting of pain when Naruto said that. For him to repeat what she said only made the feeling that much worse.

"Commander Capistrano. Is this true?" asked the one Admiral.

"It's true." replied Frolaytia.

"And why did you say it was over between you two?" asked another.

"He let his ambitions get the better of him. He clearly doesn't care about me at all. Or the lives of his comrades." said Frolaytia.

"We see. But what about the mission entirely. A simple mission to capture a psychotic man. Yet that ended horribly when Naruto shot him in the chest." said an Admiral.

"He disobeyed my orders three times. Completely going against our contract." said Frolaytia giving everything she knew.

She couldn't hide anything when it came to High Command. And Admirals were no different story. So she had to spill everything. Even if it meant putting all she knew about Naruto on the chopping block.

"We see. Based off the fact that Naruto here is a mercernary. A gun for hire. We shall take that into account for our verdict." said the one Admiral as they walked out.

Getting back into his seat. Naruto held a face that was so plain, it looked like he had no soul. Seeing that he lost his chance to take down Honeysuckle, he felt that all his hardwork was all for naught. He could feel it. His reason for living was slowly fading away. The only thing that kept him alive was the desire to avenge Kurama. And now, his mother as well.

Frolaytia soon began to feel the weight of her actions. Should Naruto be guilty. Then she'd lose him. He'd be dismissed from her Battalion and labelled a traitor to his country. She couldn't have that. Why did she over react to how he felt? Why did she turn something so wonderous as their relationship into something so cruel? Naruto never once treated her like an object. He was kind, caring. And quite the man who sought to make things right.

After a few minutes, the 5 Admirals came back into the room with everyone standing up. Telling them they could be seated, they got the verdict underway.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. For your crimes for endangering your fellow team mates. Committing Friendly Fire. And insuburdination. You are hereby stripped of your right to fight ever again." said the one Admiral making everyone gasp while Frolaytia inwardly cried.

"But..." stated the next Admiral. "...Seeing that you did aid in the battle that almost killed a few refugees in the Oceanian conflict. We suspend that ruling. One of our own was in the mix of refugees. Undercover for a mission regarding corruption and bribery. This one person was quite the noble. He asked us to give leniancy to your sentence. By this note. You will be placed under surveilance. Should you try and commit these acts again. You will be labelled a traitor and face a firing squad."

"I understand." said Naruto.

"Good. Now, you are dismissed. This Court Martial proceedings have been concluded." said the Admirals getting up and walking out.

Naruto was soon uncuffed. Feeling his wrists as he held a face of hate, Naruto stormed out the room. Frolaytia, Quenser and Heivia watching the retreating man as he pushed the doors open and stormed away.

"What am I going to do about us?" questioned Frolaytia trying to think on a way to save her relationship that was falling apart.

She had to make amends to Naruto. She was so cruel to him. She even thought she may have broke him. He was a rather broken man. Holding onto a thread. A shard of sanity. And it was in the form of her. Now that she straight up told him that they were done. She feared that he was now completely unable to be saved. His heart may now be as cold as stone.

"Please. Don't hate me." she said as well before getting up and walking out the room.

 **And scene.**

 **Phew. Naruto still retains his right to fire a weapon. But now he will be watched. Should he pull something like this. He will be labelled a traitor and face a firing squad.**

 **With the relatonship between Naruto and Frolaytia now beginning to fall apart. Things are going to get more complicated as she tries to fix this relationship. Sadly, Naruto's heart may have turned to stone.**

 **Chapter 16: The Eyes Of Hell I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Eyes Of Hell I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had faced the Court Martial hearings. Having his right to hold a gun, they place him on supervision. But what they didn't mention was that Frolaytia was to carry out the supervision of the Mercernary.**

 **Due to her and Naruto having a relationship. The realize that she doesn't show a bias nature. Meaning, she will not turn a blind eye at all. Naruto will be under her gaze the entire time. Hopefully, there will be no need for her to watch him if he behaves himself.**

 **With Naruto now under the microscope. He will have to watch what he does. Should he snap again like he did with Sladder, then he will have his right to hold a gun stripped from him. And face a firing squad for being labelled a traitor.**

 **Can he do it? And can the relationship between Naruto and Frolaytia be mended?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: The Eyes Of Hell I.

With a new morning breaking, the knowledge of a new mission was brought to light. But this one was rather simple. Naruto, Heivia and Quenser were to go in and try and sabotage a small enemy base. Free some POWs and blow the place to kingdom come. Right now they were based in Alaska. Here we go again for poor Heivia and Quenser. Thankfully, his wound healed after a few days.

Easy and straight forward. But then there was the notion of Naruto's actions in the Amazon.

How he went off the rails and endagered the mission of capturing Sladder Honeysuckle alive. If Sladder hadn't said those things about Naruto's mother. He would have done the mission and no form of incidents would've happened.

Frolaytia planned to get a nice workout in the gym of the base. Hopefully working up a nice sweat would help clear her mind about what she was going to do with Naruto. She had to mend this broken relationship and soothe the wounds she inflicted on him when she said that they were done.

Opening the doors, to her shock, the very man she was thinking of what in the gym already. Using the pull up bar as he lifted himself up. His shirt hanging over the bench press machine as sweat beaded down the grooves of his body and scars as the muscles flexed and relaxed with every movement he did for a pull up.

"Naruto." said Frolaytia walking over to her lover. Or probably now ex lover now.

"Hey Frolaytia." said Naruto hanging on the bar as he looked to her as she walked to him.

"Listen." she said as she looked down. Too embarassed to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm so sorry for saying that we're through and all. You were the only man to see me for who I am. Not what I am. Please. Don't hate me."

Frolaytia soon felt tears roll down her cheeks as Naruto dropped down from the bar. Standing before her, Naruto did the one thing she never expected. Pulling her into his embrace, Frolaytia's eyes widened. The feeling of the hug. It was like the warmth of comfort. Not loss. After a few minutes, Naruto broke the hug and pulled her chin up to have her eyes locked with his own.

"It is me who should be apologizing." stated Naruto. "I was too hung up on my ambitions of murdering Minato for what he did to me. That I lost sight of who I really was. I lost myself in my own sense of revenge. You had every right to do that to me. Frankly. I would've done the same in your position. So. Frolaytia. Please forgive me."

"But what I said. That we're through and all. I'm so sorry for saying that. Please. Don't leave me. I don't want you walking out on me for something I said and did." said Frolaytia as Naruto meerly chuckled.

"I said things I wasn't supposed to say either. And for that. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was acting childish." said Naruto shocking Frolaytia.

"And here I was, expecting you to chew me out. But, you're surprisingly mature." said Frolaytia making Naruto laugh.

"I do my best. Life's too short to hold grudges. And even more shorter when you've got bullets being fired at you." said Naruto.

"True." said Frolaytia as she looked at him. The spark that became a flame of their love burning in her purple eyes. "Seeing that I came here for a work out. How about you and I _work out._ "

Seeing her point, Naruto smiled as he slowly led her to the bathrooms. Locking the door. Naruto pulled off her green tank top. Exposing her wonderous assets to him.

"I think I've got some... _training_...workouts we can _do_ together." said Naruto as Frolaytia licked her lips as she moved to a shower and ran the water.

"Then let's do them." she purred as she and Naruto dismissed their remaining clothes and got into the shower.

After a few hours, the two walked out of the gym. Frolaytia leaning into Naruto as Naruto held her by the waist. A content smile on Frolaytia's face as she felt the sperm Naruto placed in her slosh inside her. Their love reignited and now burning strong once more. Looking up to Naruto. She nodded with him doing the same.

"Do this mission right, and I will give you a special reward later." she purred.

"Ooooh. Can't wait." said Naruto giving her a peck on the lips and moving away from her to get to the hanger.

Once there, he found both Heivia and Quenser working on his Titan. The majority of the giant Fossil Gen had been repaired. The only thing was to install a new Reactor Core into it. And right now, Quenser and Heivia were arguing on which wire goes where.

Moving to the lift and making his way along the catwalks. Naruto listened in on their conversation.

"No you idiot. The blue wire goes into the blue socket. Red goes to red and green goes to green." clammered Heivia while Quenser sat with the wires in his hands.

"What about this black wire?" asked Quenser not impressed. "Red is to go in blue. Blue is to go into green. And green in to go into red." said Quenser.

Shaking his head, Naruto moved to them.

"Wrong. Red is to be in green. Green in blue. Blue in red. Black is to go into the socket at the bottom." said Naruto shocking the two boys.

"Oh. Uh. Naruto. Sorry about messing with your bot." said Quenser and Heivia moving from Naruto.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shooting you in the shoulder Quenser. And I'm sorry for punching you Heivia. I promise. I won't do it again." said Naruto.

"Well, we understand your reasons. Sladder had no right for ruining your mother's image like that. It was emotional torture for you." said Heivia with Quenser agreeing with his friend.

"I promise. I will ensure I keep my anger in check." said Naruto as he sat down and put the cables in.

Once the cables were in, he powered up Retribution. The Titan soon came online and Naruto watched his friend go through system checks. Finding that the AI was fully repaired, Naruto climbed inside to ensure everything was alright.

The Titan thundered out the hanger and moved around a bit. Everything was in the desired paramaters. Nothing seemed to be strange. The only difference, was the new seat. Everything was exactly how it was left before Retribution was attacked like that.

Moving the Titan back into base, they waited a few minutes. Getting some food to eat. They ate in the hanger. They talked with one another on what they would be doing in the future. Quenser said he didn't know what to do. While Heivia said he was going to marry his fiance.

"What are you going to do?" asked Heivia looking to Naruto.

"I'll be taking the throne." said Naruto shocking the two boys.

"Uh, no offense. But don't you have siblings?" asked Quenser with Naruto nodding his head.

"3 older siblings. All 3 are as evil as Minato. Filth that must be purged." said Naruto gaining a rather pissed off face as images of his past flashed in his eyes.

His exile from the palace. His friend brutally murdered by an Object. The constant torment he suffered at the hands of his brother and sisters. But he soon softened his features and smiled to the two boys.

"Well. You have your reasons." said Heivia with Quenser agreeing with his friend.

Once their bellies were full. They got ready. Heivia and Quenser jumped into a Humvie while Naruto climbed into Retribution. The Titan and vehicle drove moved out the base while Frolaytia stayed in radio contact with them.

Going through a few commands on the keyboard, Naruto ensured Retribution was in top condition. He couldn't help but have this bad feeling. Like something was waiting for him. Or more like someone. But he didn't know what.

Slipping some gum into his mouth, they moved through the snow. The cockpit was relatively warm as the Reactor was right behind Naruto. The armor on the Titan was thick enough to stop any radiation from leaking into the cockpit. A hazard yes. But where else was he going to put it?

After a few hours of moving through the harsh, frozen wastelands. The camp of the enemy was seen up ahead. Stopping Retribution as the Humvie too came to a halt, Naruto opened the hatch of Retribution.

"What's the plan?" asked Naruto leaning out the cockpit.

"Go in, set up some charges. Free our people and blow it to hell." stated Heivia.

"I like the sounds of that." said Quenser.

Closing the hatch. Naruto moved Retribution to get ready. The plan was to go in and fuck shit up. But they had the element of surprise. A Humvie's engine would draw in so much attention. But a Titan was a different story. The only thing heard would be the thunderous steps it takes to move around. But that was now muffled by the snow in the area.

Bringing up his abilities. Naruto spotted one such ability. Tactical Cloak. Must've been one of the new abilities Karin developed for the Titan. Engaging the ability, Naruto watched as electricity laced the whole Titan and soon enough. The Titan was no longer visible. Only to be seen when you got close to it.

"In position." said Heivia over the comms.

"Copy." said Naruto as he aimed the Splitter Rifle.

"On my mark." added Naruto as he aimed at a tanker.

"...3..." counted Naruto.

"...2..."

Adjusting his grip on the assault rifle while his friend got some C4 ready. Quenser and Heivia waited for the signal.

"...1..." said Naruto firing.

Instantly the cloak dropped and the tanker exploded from the shot given to it.

Alarms blared in the base as soldiers moved about to stop the incoming threat. All they saw was a few incoming ordinates that exploded soon after hitting the ground. Two young men ran into the base while they were being covered by a massive Fossil Gen Titan.

A soldier moved through the base and threw a door open. A bed was the only thing that lay in the room as 3 naked women were seen sprawled on the bed. 2 of them were POWs that had been drugged with aphrodesiac while the other was a red haired woman with electric blue eyes. Her voloptuous figure was that of a goddess. The woman looked to the man with eyes of hate.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy with my playthings?" she hissed.

"Fogive me, Lady Natsumi. But we've got company." said the soldier.

"Then deal with it." she hissed.

"There's the problem. The two men are Quenser and Heivia. The first two people to take down and Object without an Object." said the soldier.

Nastumi licked her lips. Intrigued by this information.

"Bring those boys here. I'd love to see how they like to roll between the sheets with me. A goddess." purred Nastumi bringing a finger to her lips as the 2 drugged women played with each other.

"We've got bigger problems." said the soldier as one of the women moved to start eating Natsumi out.

"What is it now?" growled Natsumi unphased by the drugged woman eating her out.

"The Executioner is here." replied the soldier making Natsumi grab a pistol laying by the bed and put a bullet in the man's head.

The barrel smoked as Natsumi lay there, the pistol laying in her outstretched arm. Her face as cold as ice.

"The Executioner. My idiot brother. Why am I not surprised." she growled as she got out the bed and got dressed.

"Please come back." begged the 2 women.

Natsumi didn't even respond as she moved out the room. Slamming the door as gunfire blasted everywhere around her. She moved to a large hanger in the centre of the camp. Her face turning demonic with every step she took.

"You just had to fight the system didn't you. Little brother." growled Natsumi walking into the hanger and moving to her Object that looked to be a 2nd gen.

Rail guns lined the sides of the Object as some very powerful guns lined the front. Booster jet engines were seen at the back as the Object stood proud. Natsumi soon climbed the Object and powered it up once she was in the cockpit. The HUD flared up and she began her assault.

Naruto was having a blast right now. Running over people in Retribution and watching them burst into showers of red mist, never lost its charm on him. But soon his HUD flared up with a screen showing up.

 **"Object detected."** sounded Retribution.

Naruto's blood ran cold as ice as he looked to the emerging Object as it moved out the hanger. Yup. He never doubted his gut feeling as he looked on at the advancing Object.

"Quenser, Heivia." said Naruto in a pissed off tone. "You're on your own for now. I've got a little...family reunion to attend to."

"Huh?" was all Heivia could say as they soon saw the Object move.

"Oh shit." said Quenser as they moved out the way.

A screen soon showed up on Naruto's HUD as it showed his older sister. A cocky face adorning her face as she smiled to him.

"Dear brother of mine. When will you learn. You never belonged here. And now you're playing hero with a meer Fossil Gen?" she cooed.

"Same could be said about you, Natsumi. You're a pest that is to be wiped from existance. You made my life a living hell. Just because I wasn't born full royal." growled Naruto back.

"A meer mistake. Hear that? You were a mistake. A child that was born of an unloved relationship. But no matter. I'll send you to meet your poor excuse of a father." said Natsumi as she fired her main guns.

Retribution narrowly missed the strike as the Titan swerved out the firing line. The shot grazing the armor.

"Maybe you can say hi to him once I'm done with you." growled Naruto as he returned fire.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh shit.**

 **Another simple mission has turned bad as Naruto is reunited with his older sister, Natsumi. One of the siblings of Naruto. With the team only going to set free some POWs they find a surprise there for them.**

 **Can Naruto win against his older sister? Or will she be able to take him down?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 17: The Eyes Of Hell II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Eyes Of Hell II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had a sudden encounter with his older half sibling. Natsumi.**

 **With the two siblings standing head to head with one another. Ready to fight each other. They know one thing of this. Either one of them will walk away from this fight.**

 **Natsumi is fighting Naruto because she feels that a half blood seizing the throne is a joke while Naruto is fighting to do that very reason. Kill his siblings, kill Minato. Avenge Kushina and Kurama and take the throne. Turning the Legitimate Kingdom into a kingdom where Noble and Commoner can be on equal grounds. Seeing that he knows what it's like to be in the middle. He is reminded by it every day he wakes up.**

 **But now we see what will happen in this fight.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: The Eyes Of Hell II.

Gunfire from two massive weapons of war echoed across the battlfield. Snow and dirt were kicked up as shots and evasion maneuvers were exchanged between the combatants. One a Fossil Gen Vangaurd Class Titan piloted by a half blood royal. The other, a 2nd Gen Object piloted by a full blood royal. A battle between siblings. A forbidden fight where one may spill the blood of a family member. In terms of firepower, the 2nd Gen Object had the advantage. But in terms of agility and speed. The Fossil Gen won in that department.

Heivia and Quenser had succeeded in getting the hostages out safely, including the 2 drugged females, and were right now on the look out as they watched the two machines battle each other. A rail gun from the 2nd Gen fired at Naruto. Who narrowly dodged the attack. Countering with a barrage of shots from the Splitter Rifle and missles on it's back.

"Man. What a fight. A fight between two siblings. One a pure blood royal. The other a half blood." said Heivia as he and Quenser shielded themselves from the wind and shockwaves eminating from the raging machines.

"This will turn badly if they continue." said Quenser.

"It's already bad." said Heivia.

Naruto swerved out the way. Skidding across the snow as he fired again at the 2nd Gen Object. Natsumi's face still plastered on his HUD.

"You like my Object? I call her, Divination. Divide and conquer at its finest." said Natsumi as she fired again at her brother.

The shots bouncing and being trapped in the Vortex Shield that was brought up. But a few hit the Titan square on. Warning signs flared up all over Naruto's HUD as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Nice name. But sadly, this is not where I die. Not when I have so much to live for." said Naruto only for Natsumi to cackle at his words.

"You are so narrow minded brother. You have nothing. You are nothing. You never will be something. Your stupid father's dream of a world where wars don't exist? That's a dream of a naive child. Wake up. Your father was a fool. Even more so for seducing and sleeping with mother." snarled Natsumi as she fired more at Naruto.

The Titan didn't have time to bring up the Vortex Shield as it swerved and sped about. Taking a few hits here and there.

 **"Warning. Excessive damage."** said Retribution as Naruto sped through command prompts.

"Status on the Laser Core." inquired Naruto.

 **"Laser Core: 87% charged."** said Retribution.

Dammit. At this rate, Naruto didn't have any weapons that could even pierce, let alone graze the armor on that thing. He had to give his Minato credit. He sure knew how to construct an Object and what to have in it.

Dodging a few more hits from the Object, Naruto aimed the missles and fired them all. But as the missiles connected, a shot from the Divination hit the Titan in the back just as it spun around to attack. The Titan was no longer able to move automatically as the module used for the function was taken out. Multiple warning signs flared up around Naruto as he cursed at how his Titan could no longer move by itself.

"Shit shit shit." said Naruto moving through commands.

"Aw. Is your little friend out of power?" taunted Natsumi as her Object circled the Titan as smoke came out the back of it. "Don't worry. I'll try make this as painless as possible."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the screen as it tracked Natsumi's movements. He could see how the barrels of the rail guns were ready to fire. But as he watched the Object move, he noticed something. Right where the one missile hit. Was a few exposed cables. Enhancing the image, his eyes widened at what he realized. Those cables were used for the entire operation of the Object. A weakness left in the open. Getting back onto his controls, Naruto typed in a series of commands.

 **"Manual Mode engaged."** said Retribution as two joysticks came up.

Taking hold of them as two triggers showed up as well, Naruto set Retribution into Auxilery Power and began to fight back once more. This time, only using the missile pods. The laser pod also ready and waiting. But he had a plan.

Both Heivia and Quenser watched on as the two engaged in combat once more. There was an advantage to using Retribution in Manual Mode. But a serious disadvantage. The advantage was that the response time on the Titan was greatly enhanced beyond imagine. Able to take orders more fluently and expertly as well. However the disadvantage was that a few abilities were pulled to be offline. And even more if the Titan was placed into Auxilery Power. And right now, Naruto was doing both Manual Mode and Auxilery Power. So he was at a serious disadvantage.

The Titan swerved about, dodging attacks and returning fire as the two engaged once more in their fight. Natsumi licked her lips as she tracked her little brother.

"So you have some renewed strength? Well, it's wasted. You're a deadman already." she barked.

But her only reply was a few missiles sent at her Object. Shaking her head as she returned fire at Naruto, she glarred at her step brother.

"Just die already. Bug." she hissed as she fired everything she had.

A few shots hit the Titan square. Warning signs flared everywhere on the HUD of the Titan as Naruto gritted his teeth as he clutched the joysticks tighter.

"Come on. Just a few more." he said as he fired more missiles.

Clearly Natsumi was getting bored. This battle had carried on forever and right now. She wanted to go back and play some more with those girls that she drugged. Deciding to end it. She super charged her main guns and waited to get a lock on. Sadly, she didn't get that when Naruto fired a few missiles at the Object, resulting in the cables that had been shot out to be destroyed.

Her Object came to a grinding halt as she rocked about in the cockpit of the Object. Her HUD showing so many warning signs, it looked like a Christmass show. She soon began to go through troubleshooting messages to try and bring her Object back online.

"What's going on with my Object? Nothing can take it down. Divination cannot be taken down so easily. Especially by a meer Fossil Gen. The idea is fucking ridiculous!" complained Natsumi as she looked to see the Titan move to her.

"Do you feel that? Dear sister of mine?" said Naruto over their link.

The Titan, damaged as it was, thundering to the stopped Object. The Splitter Rifle in its hands smoking and showing heat waves as a few flames were seen flowing off it from overuse. Natsumi soon began to feel her heart in her throat. She felt as if she was looking at her end. Adrenaline surged through her body.

"Do you feel it?" asked Naruto again.

"Feel what?" snapped Natsumi.

"Death." was all Naruto said as the Titan stopped before the Object and began to rip through the armor of the machine.

Natsumi saw sparks fly about in the cockpit as the Titan ripped through plates of armor. Shredding it like it was nothing.

"Your Object had superior firepower. Where as mine didn't. Instead of taking me down. You decided it would be better to play with me. Too bad to let a huge weakness be revealed." said Naruto as he brought up the laser pod and drill a hole into the hull of the Object.

Hot metal began to peel away as the laser ripped through the armor in a circle. Pulling the cut out it just made, Naruto threw the piece away as the hatch of Retribution opened up. Climbing out the Titan, Naruto pulled out his Desert Eagle and pulled the slide back.

His eyes trained on his older sister as he glarred daggers at her. Her body wouldn't stop shaking in fear as she looked at Naruto.

"Please. Spare me. I promise to never try and fight you ever again. If you let me live I'll be your slave for life." begged Natsumi.

"The only reason why you're saying that is to save your scaly hide. You belittled me. Abused me. Ruined me. Everything I survived? You put me through. You were the one who took _her_ from me. You took her. You told Minato about it and you laughed as you watched the Object destroy her." said Naruto pointing the Desert Eagle at Natsumi.

"Please. I didn't mean to do it." sobbed Natsumi hoping there was a shred of compassion in her little brother.

"Yes you did." hissed Naruto. "Now, she can begin to rest in peace, knowing that you have been taken care of."

"No. Please. I beg-"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Naruto didn't even want to hear any of it. Unloading 6 bullets into his older sister. Naruto ensured she was dead. Every single bullet he shot into her? He felt several times better. Like a piece of the weight he had on his chest had been chiseled away with every pull of the trigger. Once he was done, he jumped into the cockpit and looked at his now dead sister. Opening up her shirt, Naruto saw the necklass that his father gave him around her neck.

"This never belonged to you." growled Naruto as he yanked it off her.

Squeezing his hand only to open it again, Naruto looked at the necklass. It was that of a fox with nine tails. But the tails were swirling around it. As if it were a spiral. While the fox looked to be in a slumber.

"You can rest a little easy now, Samui. Father, mother." said Naruto as he pocketed the necklass and climbed into his Titan.

The hostages along with Heivia and Quenser cheered with all their might as the soldiers they had been fighting layed down their arms and surrendered.

Frolaytia had seen the fight between Naruto and Nastumi through a Predator drone feed that was over the battle zone at the time. Everyone in the base cheered as they received the roster that every single one of the hostages were accounted for. Pulling her pipe from her lips as she walked out the control center, Frolaytia moved to her room.

"Time to go and prepare for the reward I promised him." said Frolaytia as she walked down the corridor.

Once Naruto arrived, he received an earfull from Karin who also watched the feed by piggybacking on the drone. Naruto explained that he didn't know there was an Object there. Or it was his sister for that matter. Karin soon calmed down and told her cousin that a new batch of parts for Retribution have been sent and will arrive to them in a few hours. Roughly a day. Naruto thanked her and moved through the base.

One destination clear in his mind. That reward Frolaytia mentioned. He was told by an engineer that Frolaytia was in her office and was expecting him. Once he got to the office. He knocked on the door.

"It's open." came a rather sultry voice on the other side.

Sliding the metal door open, Naruto found the room to be extremely dark. The door closed behind him as he entered the room. Now he was in complete darkness.

"Frolaytia?" called Naruto only to have a light slowly spill into the room.

Looking to the light soruce, Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

Laying on a bed in her office, a kimono that was kept loose framing her amazing and gorgeous body with the shoulders of the kimono pulled down to half way of her upper arms. A leg slightly hiked up to show its slender look. Her hair pooling around and over her body. Her pipe in her mouth as her purple eyes gazed upon Naruto.

"Welcome." purred Frolaytia as he breathed out, imitating that she was smoking.

Naruto couldn't help but stifle a whispered chuckle as he watched her pretend she was smoking.

"Frolaytia." was all Naruto could say as he looked her over.

"We'll be getting started soon. Come." she said as she patted the spot next to her.

Jumping out of his gear as fast as he could, Naruto dove into the covers and moved to be over her while Frolaytia lay there. Setting her pipe down to the side as she let Naruto take the reigns for this.

Slowly undoing her sash, he let the kimono fall, exposing her smooth and unblemished skin to him. The cloth now clinging to her ample chest. Moving the cloth out the way. Showing her wonderous DD cup breasts and hardened nipples, Naruto licked his lips and he gave the middle part of her chest a kiss and licked her two mounds. A moan escaping Frolaytia's lips as she ran her fingers through Naruto's silky hair.

Moving slightly down to her belly button, Naruto gave that too a kiss. Frolaytia only moaned even louder as she kept her hands on Naruto's hair. Once he reach his destination that was between her legs, Naruto looked to her. Much to how Frolaytia was moaning in frustration for not getting to feel the pleasure of her lover.

"What gives?" she asked him.

"I gotta know." said Naruto. "What brought _this_ type of reward on?"

"I thought I'd spice it up with some ideas." was Frolaytia's only reply as she moaned when Naruto ran his fingers over her wonderful thighs.

"So, you chose to spice it up by playing the role of a courtesan about to see a customer? ( **A.N.** A courtesan is a prostitute who has high valued clients who see them)." querried Naruto with Frolaytia blushing.

"I-I just thought it would be better. It was either this or a bunnygirl suit." she said only to throw her head back and moan in ecstasy when Naruto ran his fingers over her sweet spot.

"I'd love to see you in a steamy bunnygirl suit. But this is something I never expected. Even from you." was all Naruto said.

"So you want me to sTOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!?" moaned/screamed Frolaytia as Naruto trailed his tongue over her lower lips.

"You're going nowhere. My sweet." said Naruto as he and her prepared for what was to come.

The entire office of Frolaytia Capistrano was filled with moans, screams and cries of pleasure as they explored each other's bodies once more. Funny. The more Naruto was victorious in every mission done. The more she loved the way he treated her. It wasn't like how he'd try and show his masculinity and make her submit. It was actuall love between them. And how they gave each other the love they so desired.

 **And scene.**

 **Sorry guys for thos who wanted a lemon scene. I promise to do one. I swear it. So with Natsumi, Naruto's older sister now dead. Naruto is one legit step closer to his ultimate goal. Ending Minato.**

 **With the hostages now safe and sound, they begin to regroup and think on what they would be doing next.**

 **Hopefully it would be something amazing.**

 **Chapter 18: Jeweled Angel I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Jeweled Angel I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had brought himself on step closer to his goal. He had finally taken down one of the 4 people he seeks to kill.**

 **With this win under his belt, he feels that he is now inching closer to stopping Minato once and for all. Once Minato and his siblings are dead, Naruto can finally say that his mother and father can rest in peace at last.**

 **But what's this?**

 **A girl named Samui? Who is she? And what connection does she have with our Mercernary hero?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 18: Jeweled Angel I.

Throughout her life, Froleytia had always been the cold, hard, strong woman she had always been. But that right now. Was non existant. She was nervous. If not, out right terrified. The young woman of only 18 years. Coming up to 19 now had done so much in the name of her country. And taken down so many obstacles in her life in the military.

She had done it with confidence and bravado that set her apart from your standard soldier or Commander of any army there was. She was beautiful, gorgeous and brilliant minded. A wonderous mix. And add a dash of sadism. And you have a woman with charm you wouldn't expect. But, she had a dark side to her. Her relationship with a half blooded royal. And this relationship was hears to keep and hold forever. Nothing would stop her now from loving Naruto. She knew how to handle any situation thrown her way. How to be powerful beyond imagine in the face of incredible danger.

But this...

This however, made her feel utterly powerless and downright afraid beyond imagine.

She was currently sitting on her bathroon counter, awaiting the answer to the one singular question she had on her mind. A low whisper like beeping noise was soon heard. Indicating it was done.

Her hands shook and trembled violently as she picked up the small white object. Her eyes soon widened when they landed on the grey screen.

And on the pregnancy test read...

 **With Naruto.**

Humming a rather pleasing tune of the song he downloaded the other day. The song was titled Disciple - Once And For All. He rather enjoyed song that gave meaning to it. He really enjoyed them. Real pick-me-up songs. He was currently replacing a few cables within the cockpit of Retribution when a voice over the intercom sounded.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. Please report to Commander Capistrano's office. Naruto Uzumaki Yoko to report to Commander Capistrano's office." said the voice.

Sighing as he stopped what he was doing, Naruto slowly climbed out Retribution as Granny was seen walking over to the young man.

"Go on. I'll finish up here." said Granny smiling to Naruto.

"Thanks. I owe you one." said Naruto as he sprinted out the hanger and moved to his lover's office.

As he moved he soon spotted a woman with dark orange brown hair. A set of rimless glasses snug on her nose as she looked to the sprinting mercernary. Her brown gold eyes intoxicating as they locked onto Naruto.

Her uniform was black with medals adorning her chest. A uniform that had gold hemming as well in the fibers. Black tight skirt and thick black tights. High heeled boots accompanied her features as well.

"Hold it right there." she barked at Naruto.

"Uh. Can I help you?" asked Naruto coming to a stop before her.

"You are the legendary Executioner aren't you?" she said in a harsh voice.

"Yeah? So what?" asked Naruto only to have her pull out a gun.

"How do I know you're not an enemy spy. I need an answer. Affiliation and rank." she barked pulling the hammer back on the gun.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. Affiliation: Legitimate Kingdom. Rank: None though equivilant to that of Sergeant Major." said Naruto not even breaking from under her cold gaze.

Sighing as she lowered the gun, she stepped back from Naruto.

"You're not my enemy then. Though you need to be careful. An enemy may have infiltrated this base and tried to impersonate you." she said walking away before pulling the trigger on Naruto.

Though the gun never fired.

"Bang." she said with a smile as she gave him a wink.

Naruto meerly looked at the retreating woman as she walked away. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto shook his head.

"What the fuck?" was all he said before sprinting again to see Froleytia.

 **With Frolaytia.**

Sitting on the bed that she and Naruto used a few times for their reward sessions for his successful missions, Frolaytia nervously awaited the arrival of her lover. Her mind going over the thoughts of what he may say in a time like this.

 _'Will he be angry?'_

 _'Will he hate me?'_

 _'Will he leave me?'_

Were just among the many thoughts that flooded her mind. Tears painted her cheeks as they cascaded from her anxiety filled eyes. But her musing were adruptly halted when the sounds of running footsteps were heard through the corridors of the base. The sounds of something crashing and a rather unhappy man echoed soon after as the voice of Naruto was heard apologizing for doing that.

Yup. Naruto was here.

Throwing the door open, Naruto sprinted to Froleytia's side as he knelt next to her.

"Froleytia? What's wrong?" asked Naruto between panting breaths. "Another mission? Some idiot demand you marry him now?"

"I'm fine Naruto. Have a seat. It's just-"

"Just what?" shot Naruto without letting her finish her sentance. "Did something happen?"

"No Naruto. Calm down. Nothing bad happened...well...nothing bad to me." said Froleytia in a whispered voice.

Naruto scooted closer to Froleytia. He could hear her speeding heart thundering behind her ribs as he looked intensly at his lover.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto seeing the tear marks on her face.

"Promise. Promise you won't get mad." said Froleytia grabbing his hands.

"I promise, Froleytia. Are you o-"

"Promise me you won't leave me!" demanded Froleytia as more tears cascaded down her face and cheeks.

"I promise to never leave you." Naruto said softly to her. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'd face a firing squad due to them thinking I turned traitor. I'm still under surveilance, remember?"

Froleytia laughed in a rather hushed tone as she removed her hand from his and made eye contact with him. Her eyes red and puffy from all the tears she cried.

"Now, what is it you called me here for?" asked Naruto, smiling for a bit. "Hm?"

"I'm...Naruto I'm..." trailed Froleytia unable to form her words.

The embarassment building inside her.

"What?" questioned Naruto. "What are you? Sick? Frustrated? Tired?"

Froleytia shook her head as she locked her eyes with his and said one single word to him.

"Pregnant." said managed to say grabbing the test in her pocket and showing it to Naruto.

An awkward silence fell over the office as the single word echoed within Naruto's mind. Did Froleytia just say that she was pregnant?

"Oh." was all Naruto could say before he moved his head to his lover.

He first gave her a kiss on the forehead, then her cheek. Then the other cheek. Eventually, Naruto was placing random kisses all over her face. The silver haired goddess at first was disorientated, however she soon gripped the situation and began to giggle with glee from the butterfly kisses. But she soon turned her silent giggles into real giggles as Naruto began to kiss her neck.

"Naruto..." she giggled as she felt him kiss her only her neck where it was ticklish for her. "Stop it. That's ticklish."

"Don't do that again." said Naruto as he stopped what he was doing. "I thought something bad happened."

Froleytia meerly stared at Naruto as she reared up an eyebrow.

"You're not mad?" she asked as she looked at Naruto who shook his head.

"Why would I be mad?" said Naruto as his one hand moved to be over her womb while the other drew her close to him. "We're going to be parents. I love you Froleytia Capistrano. And I would love to raise a child with you."

"You really mean that? Even if it were just a boy? Seeing that 95% of the time it will be a boy because of my genes from my family?" she asked with Naruto nodding his head.

"I don't even care. Girl or boy, I'd love you and our child the same. And work harder than ever to make you the happiest woman alive." stated Naruto puffing out his chest to prove his point.

 _'You're so getting laid right now.'_ she thought as she brought him into a passionate kiss before pinning him down onto the bed and began to have a heated love making session with him.

After a few hours, Naruto stood by the bed, buckling his pants up as Froleytia leaned against her one arm, while holding the covers over her assets and body. Looking over to her while he smiled, Naruto leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I make this vow to you." said Naruto getting into a kneeling position similar to that of a knight making a vow to their Queen or King. "I will not rest until I have secured a bright future for you. And now, our unborn child. I will destroy my step father and siblings, and pave the way to a happier future."

Froleytia smiled to Naruto as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to her own.

"Don't take too long." she purred as she let go of Naruto's shirt. "Commander's orders."

"I promise." said Naruto as he left.

Walking out the office and moving away, Naruto bumped into the woman in black from before.

"May I help you?" asked Naruto.

"There is also one thing you must know. I am to watch over you as well. High Command feels that the relationship between you and Commander Capistrano will hinder her judgement. Name's Charlotte Zoom." she said holding a hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you." said Naruto as he shook the offered hand.

"Let me get one thing straight with you. I am here to do a job. And that is to watch you. If you decide to go rogue and endanger the lives of those around you. I will put you down." said Charlotte.

"Got it." said Naruto walking off.

After a few minutes, everyone gathered in the conference room where they were to be briefed for the mission ahead. Not only was this one of the major missions where the Faith Organisations had decided to mine of coal and sell it on the black market, they were using forced labor from a group of military pasofists. Not only that, but a few more problems were in the mix. Another Object had been sighted and was now threatening to take out the mine. By joining forces with the another Object, code named Indigo Plasma was assisting the Baby Magnum in this fight.

Naruto would be in the team with Quenser, Charlotte and two other new people. One a person who looked to have a real zest for life. While the other was someone who looked like a shut in.

Not only that, but they were being filmed by a media group, doing a show on how women make an impact in the military. Froleytia was wreck when it came to the briefing due to a camera in the back of the room. But she soon got the briefing done and where dismissed to do their mission.

Moving into the hanger, Naruto everything for Retribution were running smoothly. Even though Naruto took care of his robotic companion, he couldn't bring him. The cold was too heavy for the Titan. That was number 1. Numder 2 was that the mine was too small to bring in a Titan. So Naruto had no choice but to leave the Titan here.

Once he was done with his check on Retribution, he ensured it stayed in Reactor Power until he got back. The Baby Magnum rolled out with the people splitting up to do their assigned missions.

They soon spotted the satellites away by 6 kilometers. Deciding to set up here, they got to work. Naruto and Charlotte stayed on watch while Quenser ensured their rear was secured.

But something soon entered Charlotte's mind. Moving to the Mercernary, she tapped his shoulder, getting his attention she cleared her throat.

"Why are you so hell bent on revenge? I looked over the Court Martial hearing you were in." stated Charlotte with Naruto chuckling as he adjusted his grip on his sniper rifle the metal clinging against his body armor.

"It wasn't always like what it is now. I was once treated like royalty. 4 years after my birth, Minato treated me as his own son. But when my 5th birthday passed, Minato caught my mother, and my real father having sex..." started Naruto.

"And it just went downhill from there." said Charlotte with Naruto nodding his head.

"Minato was furious. He felt the love he had for her was betrayed. When it was never there to begin with. I watched on as my mother argued with my step father. Eventually it got so serious, that Minato called in my father and put a bullet in his head. My mother was soon jailed after that. I was banished from the palace and told that should I be seen near the palace. I will be shot on sight..." trailed Naruto with Charlotte thinking for a bit.

"Something like that would break any man." said Charlotte.

"I know. As I was walking through the capital city of the Legitimate Kingdom. I was taken in by a family whose daughter worked in the palace. The woman's name was Samui. And she was only 12 at the time. They looked after me. Ensured I was happy. Despite knowing of who my mother was, they treated me like their son. I was happy. But then the bullying started. My 3 older siblings found me and began to bully me. They ensured my life was a living hell. But it got worse. When one of my older siblings. Kasumi, who is the oldest of my three siblings told Minato that I was living near the palace. He flipped out. When I got home the one day. I found the house and the family killed. I was then exiled entirely from the Legitimate Kingdom..." said Naruto with Charlotte's expression not even changing in the slightest.

"I ran from home only to find myself hurling myself off a cliff. I washed up on an island where the rule entirely was, survive at any cost. There I met a man. He went by the name, Madara. A person who lived on the island for well over 15 years. The island was also a pit for pirates. Slavery auctions, human trafficing. The works. All in one convenient spot. Madara asked me one question when he met me and took me under his wing. He said: Are you willing to abandon yourself to grow youself?" said Naruto.

"Abandon youself to grow yourself? What does that mean?" asked Charlotte.

"I wondered that as well. So he trained me. And trained me he did. The training was hard and mentally challenging. And sometimes life threatening. He told me to climb the face of a cliff, under a waterfall. If I fell, a few nice looking rocks in the plunge pool would ensure a quick death. As he trained me, I began to find myself growing in strength. He also trained me in marksmanship, explosives and even knife throwing. Even studying everything into my head. From basic computers and transmissions, to strategy that was considered the hardest there was. When he died, he gave the reason to what he said to me. I had to be broken down beyond imagine before I could learn what I was meant to become. My entire life that I thought was nice and wonderful, had to be shattered to pieces in order for me to wake up from the delusion that I am safe. You're never safe." said Naruto with Charlotte beginning to understand a bit more.

"How did you get off the island?" asked Charlotte.

"I lay waste to every single pirate on the island and stole a boat. There I found myself back in the Legitimate Kingdom. At the time I turned 14. 9 years I spent on that island. My old appearance was erased from everyone's minds and I enlisted as a Mercernary. There I met my cousin, Karin Uzumaki. On my mother's side. When we met each other we-"

"OMG. You fucked her? Your own cousin?" said Charlotte going wide eyed at how Naruto committed incest.

"No. Gross." said Naruto shaking his head and making heaving noises. "My intelect was on prodigy level. We found a few blueprints of the scrapped idea of the Titans. What you now call Fossil Gens. I designed the plans for a new Fossil Gen while Karin made the parts. We managed to get it up and running. Seeing that it was my idea, I named the Titan." said Naruto.

"Retribution. In the honor of avenging your parents." said Charlotte with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. As well, Retribution is the first every machine of war to have a fully functional AI in it. As the days went on, I went on missions with my mechanical companion, earning myself the name, The Executioner." said Naruto.

"As well, you have a relationship with Commander Capistrano. How did you two meet?" asked Charlotte.

Naruto hung his head as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"That is a very good question. I met Froleytia when I was assigned to assassinate someone. A nice ball and gown type of killing. Something like James Bond. But when I saw her moving down the stairs in a pure white dress, I realized, she was my target. But I couldn't kill her. She was very much an angel to me. A woman that could help relieve my growing pain I've felt. Froleytia and I properly met when I found her about to be raped in a car lot of her home. I killed the men easily and asked if she was okay. She was unharmed and I took her back to my apartment I was renting at the time. She then found out I was an assassin and a mercernary. As the night went on, I walked in on Froleytia changing in the bathroom. A punch in the nose with my nose breaking as a result for my actions. But as the days went on where she asked me to take her back to her Battalion down by the coast, I did as she asked. It was quite the drive. At least 6 days of a drive. During that time, we developed quite the bond. And on the last day, she admitted to like me." said Naruto.

"But how did you and her become lovers?" asked Charlotte interested in this juicy story.

"After a few years, I had my 16th birthday and ran into her again. But this time, she was extremely happy to see me. She had just recently celebrated her 17th birthday and wanted to celebrate. We celebrated the night away. But that one moment became magic. None of us were drunk. And we consumated our love for one another." said Naruto with Charlotte smiling.

"Your past my not have had a happy beginning, but look how you turned out. A brilliant life ahead of you. A woman by your side. And comrades that have your back." said Charlotte with Naruto smiling to her.

"Yeah. I guess you have a point." said Naruto only for both of them to be shot in the back.

Looking back, Naruto caught glimpse of the one man he never thought would betray them. The very one man in their ranks. Nutley. But the wind had left Naruto's lungs long ago and crashed into the snow alongside Charlotte.

He had to stop the man. Before the mission ends in a failure.

 **And scene.**

 **Wonderful.**

 **Naruto has unloaded his entire past on what he had been through when he was young, when he was born and how he met Froleytia. With Charlotte now knowing the full story of Naruto's past, she will begin to decide on what to do with the young mercernary.**

 **But they have also been betrayed. But one of their own. Why?**

 **Can they stop this nightmare before it plays out and turns the mission into a failure?**

 **Chapter 19: Jeweled Angel II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Jeweled Angel II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place was where we see Charlotte Zoom. The other woman to ensure Naruto stays in line. However, during the mission, she gets curious about Naruto''s past and asked the man. She never expected Naruto's past to be one that was so dark beyond compare.**

 **However, they were soon betrayed by one of their own. Nutley. One of the new soldiers that was part of this mission.**

 **Not only has this happened. But Froleytia turns out to now be pregnant with Naruto's child. Fearing that Naruto may leave her, she decides to tell him only to find that her assumptions were wrong.**

 **Naruto is excited to have a family with the woman he loves. Girl or boy, he stated he will love her regardless. And make her the happiest woman alive.**

 **Let's see what happens now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19: Jeweled Angel II.

The cold wind of the harsh snow wasteland, woke up the young assassin from his sudden nap. He remembered being shot in the back. Then seeing it was Nutley who did it. Checking his body for any injuries, he found none. Apart from the feeling of snow up his nose. Blowing out the snow from each nostril, Naruto checked his armor. Pulling it off, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Apart from a bullet lodged into the back part of his armor. Digging it out, he went to assess Charlotte.

Lightly tapping the side of her face, he watched as he eyes opened.

"Naruto. You okay?" she asked as she slowly sat up.

"Yeah. Bullet proof armor. A gift from Karin. You okay?" asked Naruto.

"I think so. The bullet only hit my radio pack." said Charlotte looking to the sparking bag on her back.

"No doubt Charles is dead." said Naruto only for them to hear a voice.

Pulling out his Desert Eagle while Charlotte got her assault rifle ready, they looked in the general direction from where it came from. Seeing it was Quenser, they lowered weapons.

"Quenser you damn son of a bitch. I nearly shot you a second time. How are you still alive?" asked Naruto getting up.

"Bullet hit my bag. Went to go and survey the area to see any activity. Nutley planted a bullet in me as a result." said Quenser.

"Same as us. Why would he turn traitor?" asked Charlotte.

"We'll deal with that when we get there. Right now, we need to try and get onto the comms." said Naruto as he thought.

"Our gear is shot to hell. No pun intended. How can we stand a chance on getting through in this blizzard?" asked Charlotte.

"Where there is a will, there is a way." said Naruto as he took the bags from both of the two.

 **With Froleytia.**

For well over a good couple of minutes, she had been trying to get onto the comms to check on her units. She managed to contact Heivia and his squad. They were currently moving into position, just had to cross over a small obsticale. But they were having trouble raising the other team. Her teeth gritting against each other as she squeezed her hands into fists.

But soon some beeping came over their comms. Looking up to the sudden frequency that played out, she raised an eyebrow. But she soon realized it was morse code.

Commanding her controlists to decript it, she found it was a message from Naruto.

Smiling as she tucked her arms to be folded, she looked to the console before her.

"Always full of surprises aren't you." she said to herself.

"Message decripted. Requesting Retribution. Traitor in midst." said a controller.

"Retribution? Hm. A Titan out in the field would be a step up for them." said Froleytia. "Permission granted. Relay message to Retribution."

The media that was in the control room looked at what was happening and found a screen shift to the hanger bay camera feed.

"Cool, what is that?" asked the hostess.

"Retribution. A Fossil Gen Vangaurd Class Titan." said Froleytia.

"But why have a Fossil Gen in a battle against Objects? Surely that's like bringing a knife to a gun fight?" stated the hostess.

"Titans have one advantage over Objects. They can act independantly. A pilot and a Titan can fight seperately, or as one. So in truth, you have two soldiers in one." stated Froleytia as she climbed onto the speaker.

"Retribution, do you copy?" asked Froleytia.

 **"I copy, Commander Capistrano."** stated the Titan as a screen showed up on their screen showing an image of the Titan.

"Plan's gone to shit. We're sending you out into the field." said Froleytia.

 **"Understood. Rules of engagement?"** asked the Titan.

"Terminate anything that isn't Legitimate Kingdom. Weapons free." said Froleytia.

 **"Copy."** said Retribution as the vents opened up and spat blue flames.

Everyone got to the window and watched as the massive Titan thunder out the hanger. But the Titan soon stopped and got into a sprinter's stance. The jets on it's back soon fired up and the Titan shot off with incredible speeds.

"Such a monster." said the hostess.

"That's warfare for you." said Froleytia sliding her pipe into her mouth.

 **With Naruto.**

Currently, the young man was looking at his watch. A smile on his face.

"Uh, hate to be rude, but what hope could a Fossil Gen do against the Wing Balancer?" asked Charlotte as Quenser shook his head.

"Naruto doesn't really need firepower. He just needs strategy. Everything can be taken down if you hit the right spots." said Quenser.

"Correct." said Naruto as the sounds of snow being kicked up echoed through the environment.

In a matter of seconds, Retribution arrived in record time. Coming to a skidding halt and kneeling down, Naruto climbed into the Titan as soon as the hatch opened up.

 **"Pilot Mode enabled."** said Retribution, transferring controls to Naruto.

"Right, now that we have more firepower, we can get moving. Everyone, get on." said Naruto making Retribution kneel down.

The two climbed onto the Titan and were soon moving at high speeds. Charlotte clenched her grip on the Titan. Afraid that she'd be thrown off the Titan like a raging bull kicking her about.

A screen showing a zoomed up shot of a small group was seen on the HUD.

Coming to a stop, they watched as an Object was seen in their sights. Naruto placed the two people riding on the Titan down and soon activated Tactical Mode. The Object in their sights soon took off into the air. Stirring up a massive gust of wind as it shot up. A screen showed up on Naruto's HUD and showed two people about to fall to their deaths. Engaging the jets the Titan had, Naruto sped and caught the falling people.

Both soon became scared and shocked beyond imagine as they were suspended in the air while the feeling of something holding them could be felt. But they soon saw a strange outline of what looked to be a giant arm in the corner of their eyes.

Heivia saw this and shook his head.

"Damn Naruto. Are you trying to play the part of a phantom spirit of the battlefield?" asked Heivia as the hatch to the near invisible Titan opened up.

"You know me. I love playing around." said Naruto as the Tactical Cloak died out to reveal the Titan.

Setting the two down, Naruto disembarked from his Titan.

"What happened? Why are you here?" asked Mionri.

"Plan's gone to shit. One of our own has turned traitor." said Naruto with Heivia slamming a fist into the ice.

"Dammit. Of all times, we just had to have one of our own turn?" hissed Heivia.

"We need to carry on with the mission. But sadly, we've got bigger problems." said Quenser with everyone looking at him.

"How so?" asked Cookman.

"A drone that has been surveying the area most likely will be on the way. We need to get out of here." said Charlotte with the sounds of a Predator Drone echoed overhead.

Looking up, they spotted the very drone flying to the position. A missile was soon fired at them.

"Retribution!" called Naruto.

Instantly, the Titan jumped in the way and brought up the Vortex Shield. Stopping the missile, they watched as the Titan fired the missile back at the drone which resulted in a spectular explosion to ripple across the sky.

"Thanks bud." said Naruto as they began to go over the plans.

"With the drones now against us, we need to get out of the open. Naruto. Seeing that you are able to fight at incredible rates, you need to defend our rear with your Titan. While we are doing that, we will be trying to find a way to jam the drones." said Charlotte.

"Since when are you giving the orders?" barked Westy looking at the brown haired woman.

"Seeing that none of us has a fucking plan. We may as well do it." stated Naruto.

"Point taken." said Mionri.

"We have to stop this nonsense. Or else we face a rather nasty fight on our hands. We also need to try and get the Wing Balancer's attention off the Baby Magnum. Naruto. You may have to act as a decoy and fight the thing." added Charlotte.

"Got it." said Naruto as he climbed into Retribution.

"Right, let's get to it." said Heivia with everyone nodding their heads and getting to work.

Ensuring the temperatures of his Titan were okay, Naruto assessed his gear as he slipped in a fresh canister of Cooling Agent for the Splitter Rifle.

"Guys, and girls." said Naruto with the top part of the hatch opening. "I've only got 4 hours before Retribution freezes over and must return to base. Let's make this quick."

"Copy." said the team.

 **And scene.**

 **How lovely.**

 **A traitor in their midst and Naruto is forced to call in his Titan as extra back up. But seeing that there is a blizzard about, they have to make the fight quick, or risk Retribution freezing over.**

 **This is going to be one hell of a fight as Naruto goes in to fight the Wing Balancer.**

 **Can he win? While fighting against the cold harsh weather?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 20: Jeweled Angel III.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: Jeweled Angel III

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had become so cornered that he brought in Retibution to assist in the fight.**

 **But the way the wind and blizzard is going on, Naruto is at a disadvantage. With the Fossil Gen not equipped to fight in the harsh environments of a snowy region, they have to make this fight a quick one.**

 **Or risk having Naruto's robotic friend freeze over.**

 **As well, I am here to say one more thing.**

 **Can anyone try and create another fanfic with Naruto and Heavy Object. Come on guys. The whole point of being a writer is to dive into unknown places and make something amazing.**

 **Come on guys. Be adventurous. Take risks. No one will laugh at you. In fact, you should laugh at them because they never took the risk. Proving that you are more better than them.**

 **Now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 20: Jeweled Angel III.

Using the full zoom function on Retribution, Naruto spotted the Wing Balancer. It was not too far away from their position. Switing the Splitter Rifle to its secondary function, Naruto began to fire. Compressed shots of energy were launched at the Object. A few hitting the Object while many zipped past it.

The Object soon caught it and turned to face the incoming threat. From inside the cockpit of Retribution, Naruto smirked.

"He took the bait." said Naruto as he charged forth.

"Naruto, what's your plan?" asked Froleytia coming onto the screen of his HUD.

"I'm going to try and fight against this thing. Have the Baby Magnum on standby." said Naruto.

"Retribution was never designed for snow warfare. You only have a few minutes before your Titan freezes over." said Froleytia as a screen showed up displaying the current ice level on the Titan and a timer counting down for how long the Titan could fight before freezing over.

"Only 3 hours and 27 minutes. I promise to make this as fast as possible." said Naruto as he fired more and more.

"You can't get any medals for this." retoted Froleytia.

"Medals don't help you sleep at night." Naruto shot back.

Froleytia meerly smiled as she nodded her head before putting her pipe into her mouth.

"Point taken. Do your best." she said before cutting the connection.

 **"Pilot. Systems detect ice building up in the arms."** said Retribution.

Clicking his tongue as he swerved out the way as a shot was fired at him.

Guess using weapons which result in small explosions quicken the ice growth. Makes sense as the sudden change in temperature can hinder the abilities of anything.

"Alright. Switch to thermal overload. Release coolant when needed." said Naruto.

 **"Pilot. I advise against that. The sudden change in performance will hinder abilities and controls. The sudden spike in using the Reactor will cause a massive surge of radiation which may end up killing you."** said Retribution.

"Then what do you advise?" hissed Naruto.

 **"Engaging the burners. The vents that supply an escape for the heated air. If we close them, the heat will remain inside."** said Retribution with Naruto scoffing.

"You think that will help? If you remember correctly, I'm right behind the Reactor and the vents. I'd be cocked to perfection." snarled Naruto.

 **"Not necessary. If we open up all pipes that are located all around my chassis, then the heat will be evenly spread."** said Retribution.

Naruto was silent. He had just been outsmarted by a robot he designed. Clearly this was turning into an episode of Terminator. The machines were on the rise. And they would soon be killed as a result. Man versus machine it would seem. But Retribution had a point. And the Titan couldn't fight at full power without a Titan to pilot it.

"Good point." said Naruto as he pulled the keyboard to him. "Opening up the pipes and closing the vents."

The vents that showed heat waves flowing off it closed shut as various hatches on a display screen opened up to reveal them turning from a red to green as a blue flowing motion was seen throughout the Titan.

 **"Vents closed. Supplementary heating system opened."** stated Retribution as Naruto smiled from inside the cockpit.

"Let's go to work." said the blonde as the Titan soon gained range of movement again.

Swerving about as shots were exchanged by the two, bullets and other ordinates were exchanged as they fought with everything they had. The Wing Balancer jumped out of the way and fired a shot at Naruto who swerved out the way.

"Not bad. But can you take these?" asked Naruto as the missile pods reared up and aimed.

But they did little against an enemy jumping all over the place. Even with the target lock, the blizzard seemed to always throw off the guidence system which would freeze up. Sending each missile toppling away.

Clicking his tongue as he reloaded the Splitter Rifle, Naruto moved about, only to be caught off guard as a shot hit the Titan in the shoulder.

Warning signs flared up again as Naruto moved more to avoid taking more damage. But as he shook his head, Naruto soon saw an incoming message flare and flash on his HUD.

Engaging the call, Naruto saw that it was Karin.

"Naruto, is this a bad time?" asked the red haired cousin.

"I'm right now getting shot at in a fucking blizzard. What do you think?" snapped Naruto as he moved out the way of another shot aimed at him.

"I can't seem to find my shampoo with the relaxing minerals inside it. And I believe you were the last to use it before you left with Retribution." hissed Karin.

"You phone me up. Just to complain about a stupid tub of shampoo?" growled Naruto as he fired at the Wing Balancer.

"Do you know what it means to me?" hissed Karin.

"No. And I don't care." said Naruto as he fired some missiles.

"I've had that tub of shampoo for a few years now. It means a lot to me. How could you just take it?" she said imitating tears.

"Just fucking buy a new one. I'm busy." growled Naruto clearly upset that his cousin called him for something so dumb.

"Fine. Be that way." hissed Karin as she hung up.

"Sheesh." was all Naruto could say.

But in his absent mindedness, from paying a little too much attention to how trivial that call was, a shot from the Wing Balancer hit the side of Retribution. Multiple warning signs flared to life on the HUD as Naruto cursed at how his focus changed in the blink of an eye.

"Shit." was all Naruto could say.

 **"Warning. Heating system compromised. Malfunction detected. Fire detected."** said Retribution as the smell of something burning filled the small cockpit.

"Dammit. Retribution, where is the fire?" asked Naruto.

 **"Right side. Shoulder joint."** said Retribution.

Thinking on how to not use the arm, Naruto found not many options available. Without the arm, the usage of the Splitter Rifle was off the table. The only option right now was to use the pods on the Titan's back. But so far, the damn thing kept moving erraticaly. It was like it was anticipating his movements.

But as the Wing Balancer jumped over Naruto. He spotted something.

Cameras and sensors on the bottom of each foot. Climbing onto the comms, he patched through to Quenser and Heivia.

"Naruto. What up?" asked Heivia picking up.

"Not well. Retribution is pushed against the ropes right now. But I may have found a way to win. By fighting with both the Baby Magnum, we can take this SOB down." said Naruto.

"How do you plan on doing that?" asked Quenser.

"You have finished what you were doing right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Nutley is right now a disco ball." said Quenser.

"Good, head outside. We will be able to stop this thing." said Naruto hanging up and relaying what he said to the Baby Magnum.

Understanding what was to be done, they got into position. Quenser and Heivia got ready while everyone else checked their area for any unwanted surprises. The sounds of something approaching rung in the distance as Retribution was seen moving towards them. The Baby Magnum was primed and ready. Everything was set. All that was left was to take it down.

And true enough. The Wing Balancer fell into the trap. The Object shot into the air and flew over the Titan. Expecting to win it with a shot to the Reactor behind it. At that moment, Heivia and Quenser aimed their laser pointers at the one foot. And just like that. The one foot shot out. When the Object landed, a chain of events ripple across the Object as it toppled over like a house of cards. Both Naruto and the Baby Magnum soon unloaded on the Wing Balancer. Ripping the Object a new one as the main guns of the Baby Magnum fired in tangent with the pods on Retribution.

Nothing was left after an explosion ripped through the area. Cries of victory were soon heard as the team raised their weapons into the air. But as they cheered, a massive warning sign showed up on Naruto's HUD. And it showed the Object that was meant to join in the fight. The Indigo Plasma.

The Titan then plotted its trajectory. It was heading straight for the mine. From the background sounds Naruto heard when he spoke with Heivia and Quenser, there were people in there. Bringing up the Vortex Shield. Naruto moved in the way of the shot that could happen.

And true to what he predicted. A shot ripped through the air. Hitting the Vortex Shield. But sadly, the Vortex Shield did little to stop the shot. The shot pierced through the shield and straight through Retribution's cockpit and right through the back. Narrowly missing the Reactor behind the cockpit. A massive explosion ripped through the area from behind the Titan as everyone ducked from the explosion.

The Indigo Plasma soon moved away from the field and took off as if it was never there. Stunned beyond imagine, everyone slowly got up as they looked to the damage. Even though they got the people out safely, the sheer thought that one of their own would do this was beyond imagine. But the sounds of electricity sparking and the crackle of a fire brought them out of their thoughts. Their eyes soon widened in shock when they saw how damaged the Titan was. A hole blown clear through. The cockpit soon opened up and Naruto fell out. A rather nasty hole blown clear through the right side of his body. He clutched the part where the shot hit him as he grunted in pain. As he slammed a foot into the snow while throwing his head back in pain.

Everyone scrambled to the downed pilot as they each held onto the injury while trying to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Heivia soon looked to the Titan to see it was barely functioning.

"Retribution. Can you still move?" asked Heivia in a worried voice.

 **"Systems damaged. Movement controls...nominal."** said the Titan.

"You've got to get Naruto out of here. Get him to the base." called Quenser.

 **"Understood."** said Retribution as the Titan slowly thundered to its downed pilot.

Scooping him up, Retribution turned to the direction of the base as it took off. Using the jets to increase its speed. Flames and sparks of electricity laced the Titan as it zoomed across the icy wasteland. Ice built up all over the Titan thanks to the cold wind pushing against the chassis.

 **"Hold on pilot. You're going to be okay."** said Retribution as Naruto began to slip in and out of conscousness.

 **And scene.**

 **Another victory. Horray. Another Object has been taken down with that notch under his belt, Naruto pushes on to achieve his goal.**

 **But things didn't go as planned. When the Indigo Plasma decided to get involved and take down the mine. Using the Vortex Shield to stop the blast, Naruto finds himself once more on death's door as the plasma shot rips right through the shield and right through the Titan. Injuring him gravely in the process.**

 **Chapter 21: Remember Your Demons I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Remember Your Demons I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained another win against an Object. Even if the kill was an assisted one, it still counts as a win.**

 **But sadly, things didn't go as planned and Naruto found himself being shot at by a plasma cannon. Sadly, the Vortex Shield did nothing to to stop the incoming attack and ripped through the Titan. Injuring Naruto beyond imagine.**

 **Retribution, barely functioning takes Naruto to the base where he is to receive medical treatment now.**

 **Hopefully, things won't be as bad as what it is right?**

 **Wrong. There is a fucking hole in Naruto. A HOLE. If he survives, he'd be a badass. Even though he is one already.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Music to play for this chapter: FMA - Trisha's Lullaby.**

Chapter 21: Remember Your Demons I.

The Titan didn't even make back it to the base. The poor thing froze up 300 meters away from the base. But luckily it sent out a distress call to the base to send out a team. When they found the robot, they saw it was hunched over a very much dying Naruto. Shielding him from the cold. Taking both Naruto and Retribution to the base they split up. Granny looked at the damage the Titan sustained. It was a miracle that the thing hadn't fallen apart by now. As resilient as its pilot it would seem.

Several people placed Naruto onto a bed and carted him inside. Froleytia was one of the people holding onto the wound as they carted him to the base and to the infirmary.

"Get him inside!" demanded Froleytia as they sped to the base.

Naruto looked up to the stary night. A few black clouds dotted the heavens as snow and ice cold winds brushed and stung against his face. His eyes dulled as he rocked a bit on the bed. The beating of his slowing heart rung in his ears.

His past life flashing before him.

 **Flashback.**

"What the hell kind of name is Naruto, eh?" came Madara's voice as he showed up in Naruto's vision smoking a cigarette. "You look like a fishcake to me."

 **End flashback.**

"The infirmary is up ahead." said one of the people.

They sped as fast as they could to the base. Desperately trying to ensure that Naruto lives through another day. Or this for that matter.

"Keep moving!" hissed Froleytia.

 **Flashback.**

A gun was handed to Naruto. A pure black Desert Eagle. Looking to Madara who was laying on a bed, blood flowing out his mouth as he coughed and coughed.

"Use it. To protect yourself and others." said Madara.

 **End flashback.**

They moved into the base and raced down corridors and halls. Nearing the infirmary as fast as they could.

"Out the bloody way. Get a doctor." said Froleytia waving her hand about.

A light splashed onto Naruto as they sped under a ceiling light. The light hitting Naruto in the eyes.

 **Flashback.**

"Stay strong. And fight no matter what." said Madara as he trained Naruto.

They were situated near a waterfall while empty bottles lay ahead while Naruto held a rifle in his hand. A shot rung in the air.

"Again." said Madara as Naruto missed the shot once more.

 **End flashback.**

Looking to Naruto for just a second, Froleytia turned to another person opposite her.

"Keep pressure on that wound." she ordered.

"I'm trying." said the man pressing his hands down harder on the gushing wound, looking over to Naruto, he said. "Hang in there Naruto."

 **Flashback.**

Seeing himself before his sister, the Desert Eagle in his hand as he pointed it at Natsumi's chest.

Her face racked in fear as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

Pulling the trigger and watching the bullet enter her chest. But time seemd to rewind as he watched the falling cartridge be pulled back into the pistol with the bullet leaving Natsumi's head and returning into the gun while a flash of an explosion was seen coming back into the gun. Natsumi returning to be alive and looking to Naruto with fear.

 **End flashback.**

The bed spun around and Froleytia stormed to a doctor who turned to look at what was going on.

"He needs help. Now." snapped Froleytia shoving the doctor to Naruto.

The doctor sped to Naruto and looked over him. Once he put on a heartbeat monitor, they found his heartbeat dropping.

"We're losing him. Charging." said the doctor getting some medical equipment. "3...2...1...clear."

And just like that. A jolt of electricity sped through Naruto's veins. His body convulsing as he fully lost conscousness.

 **Flashback. Naruto's POV.**

I never truly felt like I belonged anywhere. Minato never knew that I was not his son. Countless times, I remembered hearing some stranger have his way with my mother, Kushina, in the room that was used for wife and husband to sleep in. The men defiling her of note as she begged them countless times to stop.

But that fell on deaf ears as they raped her more and more. Countless times, I'd find my mother in tears. Sitting on the bed as my real father, Kurama, comforted her as he ushered words of comfort, trying to stave off the depression and feeling for how she was yet again defiled and humiliated once more.

"Mother? Father?" I asked opening the door to find them comforting one another.

"Ah, Naruto. I didn't hear you come in." said my mother wiping the tears from her eyes before clapping her hands together to beckon me to go to her.

And went to her I did. Being pulled onto her lap, she smiled to me as she looked to my father. A look of seriousness adorning her face.

"I don't wish for this life anymore. I want to escape, with you. Let's leave this place. Run away. Start over. With our son. A new family. A new life." said Kushina slightly squeezing me, a son born from real and genuine love.

"I know, Kushina." said my father giving his secret lover a peck on the lips. "I will find a way to take you from this nightmare."

But the life my father wanted for my mother never came to light. My step father Minato found out recently that I wasn't his when he found my mother and father having sex on one of the beds in the palace. He was furious and continued to punish my mother. Yelling at her and abusing her, telling her that she was a slut and didn't deserve a life. How it was her place to serve his every whim on hand and knee like a loyal dog.

Minato then brought in my father and executed him right before my eyes.

It was at that moment that I lost my father in the blink of an eye. A bullet to his chest. As for my mother, she was thrown into prison where she'd be raped beyond imagine.

I was exiled from the palace. I had no where to go. Wondering the streets of the city, I met _her_.

"Mother, look." said a little blonde haired girl pointing at me.

"Huh? What is it Samui?" asked the mother as she followed her daughter's outstretched finger.

There she saw me. I was huddled in a cardboard box for warmth. Which did little as I shivered beyond compare from the ice cold winds. The girl and mother approached me. The older woman bent down and gazed upon me with the love my mother showed me.

"Hello little one." she said in an angelic voice as she gazed into my dulled eyes.

I didn't respond.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I didn't respond either. Only for my stomach to growl.

The woman giggled as she reached into the shopping bag she had. Pulling out a large red apple, she held it out for me to take. It looked delicious. I snatched it away from her hands and began to sink my teeth in it.

The woman just chuckled.

"My name is Hotaru. A pleasure." she said as she layed a hand on the little girl next to her. "And this is my daughter, Samui."

"Hi." was all Samui said to me.

I became entranced by the wonderous positivety of the family that I began to seek them out more and more. They gave me a place to stay. A bed to sleep in. Food everyday. Clothes to wear. It wasn't as glamorous as the palace. But it was better than nothing.

Everynight I cried myself to sleep. Weeping for the death of my father. Crying to God and begging Him to save my mother from her suffering. Samui learnt of my secret. That I was part of the royal family but was kicked out due to me being a bastard child. She meerly smiled and told me that I was put on this Earth for a reason. And that I was to discover that reason for myself.

I enjoyed living with my new family. I did it mother. I found a place I may belong. In the world of the commoner. I could be free and not be chained down by the life of nobility and royalty.

But as my life in my new home went on. I soon had it taken from me. I had 3 older siblings. And they soon found out that I was still in the city. Minato became furious and ordered an Object to destroy the family. Thinking I was inside.

I was returning home after buying some bread for the family when I came to the sight of my new family's home burning like the fires of hell. My sisters and brother sitting on the Object as they laughed at my pain and struggles.

It was then that I realised I never truly belonged. So I ran. I didn't care where. I just ran. Too bad the direction I ran was right to a cliff. I only realized it when I jumped.

When I finally came to. I found myself in a bed made of leaves. In a wrecked plane that was being used as some type of shelter.

"Destiny's a motherfucker eh?" came a voice.

I looked and found a man with blood red eyes like my father's and found that he had waist length black hair with a rather messy beard.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Name's Madara. And you are?" stated the man sitting by the bed.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Yoko." said I hanging my head.

He looked at me with a face of confusion.

"What the hell kind of name is Naruto, eh?" he said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You look like a fishcake to me."

"I'm not a fishcake!" I hissed. "My name means Maelstrom."

"Maelstrom? You? Fucking joke." he cackled. "You look like a cross between a poor excuse for a man and his shit."

I was getting frustrated by the second. How dare this man ruin the image of my mother and father. Does he even know what I've been through? I surged to my feet and slammed a fist to the side of his face. He stopped laughing as soon as my fist connected with his jaw. His face turned to become one of rage and hate as he slowly stood to his feet.

His eyes locked with my own as he grit his teeth together.

"You have a fire in your belly. Tell me. What do you want to do?" he growled to me.

"I want to grow stronger. To become a powerful tool of destruction and destroy the monsters that choose to cross paths with me." I growled to him.

"In order to do that. You must be willing to abandon yourself to grow youself." he said to me.

I didn't understand it at first. He simply told me to get some rest. Training me will be harsh. And my kill me. I did as he told me. But when it was only 2 in the morning, I was doused with ice cold water. Surging awake I found Madara gazing at me with a bucket in his hands.

"Come on bitch. Beauty sleep's over." growled Madara as he threw the bucket at my head.

I managed to catch it, but the force still hit my nose.

"You're a disgrace, bitch. Now come." said Madara.

"I have a name. It's Naruto." I shot at him.

"Huh? Are you sure? Cause all I see is a bitch. Now come, bitch." said Madara. "I won't tell you again, bitch."

And so my new life, and name began. Everyday, Madara trained me to the bone. He made me study and study whenever I wasn't training. Everything I learnt from him. Basic survival. Weapons, explosives, even assassination. I learnt it all.

Madara called me bitch. He said he will change it when I show promise. But right now. I was a bitch in his eyes. Not worth paying attention to.

He trained me and trained me. Basic combat, everything. I never knew what I had to lose before I could gain something. But as I trained. I learned something. The strong survive, while the weak die. But sometimes, the weak gain the power to overthrow the strong. By the time I was 14, he fell ill that was life threatening. He didn't ask for treatment. All he did was hand me a black Desert Eagle and say that I was ready. He was abandoned here on the island for commiting insubordination. Left to rot.

Deciding to get off the island, I lay waste to the pirates on the island. From there I stole a boat. Never looking back as I moved to change my life.

"You there, who are you?" asked a man as I stood before a registration board.

I arrived in the Legitimate Kingdom once more and decided to work as a Mercernary. Madara did teach me that I am to first build myself. Make waves in the ocean and someone will notice them. With that goal in mind, I set out to do just that. Become a Mercernary. But as I was signing up, a woman with red hair and red eyes pulled me away.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki Yoko?" she asked me.

"I am." I said with zero emotion. "What you want?"

"My name is Karin. I believe I can help you with what you've been through." was all she stated.

"What makes you think I won't blow your brains out." I growled pulling out the Desert Eagle.

"Because you and I want the same thing. The reign of Minato to be destroyed. A world where we can be free from boundaries such as noble and commoner. I am also your cousin on your mother's side." said Karin.

"If I find out you're just planning on trapping me. I will kill you." I hissed lowering my weapon.

But her word stayed true, and we worked together. We found some old blueprints for the scraped Titan idea. An idea that would've happened if Objects hadn't taken the spotlight. We worked relentlessly on building the Titan. Karin once asked me if it would be better for me to just pilot an Object. I refused due to my deep hatred for them.

"I'd rather die than pilot one. A good Object, is a destroyed one." I said to her as I screwed in a bolt of the Titan were creating.

It did take a while for us to make it, but we eventually got the Titan up and running. A fully functional AI in the Titan was well. And I named it Retribution. After the thing that will be the death of my siblings and step father.

I soon began to take on missions as a Mercernary. Earning myself the nickname, The Executioner. I soon became feared and respected where ever I went. And the most sought out Assassin in the world. Even with all the fame I began to bring in, I kept my sights set on one thing. Ending Minato and and my siblings.

I even became a bit of a playboy. Picking up loose women here and there. I was even a regular at the brothel down the road from the apartment I was renting. But during a the one day. I received information that I was hired to take out some rich woman who wouldn't do as she was told. I took the job. I've killed many people in my past that I didn't care. Just another kill under my belt.

But when I got to the place, I couldn't do it. When I saw her walking down the stairs of the venue. I couldn't bring myself to kill such an angel. So I decided to refuse the killing and keep my eye on her. But as things went on, I found her in the car lot of the venue, about to be raped by a couple thugs.

I charged in and took them out with no problem. I soon took her to my apartment. What a night it was to remember then.

I sat on the couch. Watching TV. Or trying to as the room next door was having a group orgie right now and it was getting on my nerves. Thinking a nice shower would do me some good. I went to the bathroom. Only to find Froleytia getting changed after having a shower.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she yelled at me rearing a fist back and throwing it at my face, my nose crunching under the strain as her fist kissed my face.

I rocketed backwards and hit the wall as she glarred at me.

"Pervert." she hissed as she slammed the door.

A few days down the line, we came to respect one another. Becoming good friends as well.

"Naruto, can you please take me to my Battalion. I need to set sail." said Froleytia to me.

"Sure, I can take you." said I as I grabbed my keys and led her to my car.

We engaged in small talk as we learned about one another. And how things were going on the world. We talked about many things. So many things. But, when we arrived, she took my phone and put her number in it. We soon began to stay in contact with one another. But just as friends. But when my 16th birthday came around. I found her ship docked once more. And soon found her after that.

We caught up in the space of 2 years of us being apart. How things have been for each other. But soon after a few drinks. We found ourselves on the bed. We both were not even close to being tipsy.

 **Lemon.**

Froleytia gazed into my eyes as I lay over her. Her hands running over my skin as she felt the spot where I was shot on the island. I shuddered at her sweet touch. My electric blue eyes gazed upon violent purple.

"Naruto." she called.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Please be gentle. This is my first time." she said.

I obliged her and planted my lips onto hers. Feeling our tongues dance in each other's mouths. I never wanted the feeling to stop. But Froleytia soon turned the tables and pinned me below her. Her one hand moving down to stroke me while I went to feel her amazing body.

She moaned as she felt my one hand move to her ass and the other move to her breast while I moaned from feeling her slender work my member.

She looked down after a few minutes and found I was now at full mast. Looking back into my eyes, she gave her lips to me again and dropped down. Capturing my lips as we both stole each other's virginities then and there.

Breaking from the kiss as she licked her lips, she rested her hands on my chest while I rested mine on her amazing waist.

"You're inside me, my love. How does it feel?" she asked.

"Amazing. I love you." I told her.

"And I love you too." she said as she slowly lifted herself up only to drop down.

The sounds of flesh slapping each other along with the sweet moans of pleasure filled the room as Froleytia bounced on my lap. The head of my cock piercing her cervix everytime she moved. Her eyes were half lidded as her mouth hung open. Panting and moaning as she continued to ride me.

But I soon began to feel my release building up the more Froleytia sped up he actions.

"Froleytia. I'm gonna..." I struggled to form sentances as my mind began to lose itself in a sea of lust.

"I know. Me too. Inside me." she moaned as she increased her speed. Riding me beyond imagine.

And soon enough, both of us climaxed as I exploded into her. While she released all over my tool.

"Naruto!" she screamed, feeling my seed enter her.

"Froleytia!" I climaxed with her, filling her up as my member swelled up and fired into her waiting womb.

After a full minute, Froleytia collapsed onto my chest. Her breathing was erratic as she lay on my chest while I carressed her back. Feeling her body pressed against my own. Sweat beading down our bodies as we savoured the moment we shared together.

"I love you." she said to me as I smiled.

"I love you too." said I as we shared a kiss with one another.

 **Lemon end.**

When I woke up the next morning, I found a letter from Froleytia. It said that she had a great time last night and that she will never forget our night of passion.

She also prayed that we see each other soon in the future and that I am to fight with everything I have.

Closing the letter, I smiled as I got dressed. I missed her already. But it was for the best. Our relationship was taboo in her family's eyes. And for her to give herself to a bastard child. Was a joke in her parent's eyes.

We had to keep it a secret.

Who knows. Maybe I would see her again. Maybe when I turn 17? You never know.

 **Flashback end. Normal POV.**

A heartbeat machine beeped as Naruto's eyes slowly opened up. Gazing at the white roof above him while a flourecent light slapshed down light over him, Naruto looked around. The last this he remembered was being shot by that plasma cannon from the Indigo Plasma.

Eyes widened as he surged upwards only to come crashing down as pain racked his body. He found himself in the infirmary. A doctor moved into the room and saw the young blonde awake.

"Good. You're up. How do you feel?" asked the doctor.

"Like shit." said Naruto.

"Normally, we give you time to recover before we show you what happened. But I will aks you. Do you wish to know what happened to you?" asked the doctor.

Slowly nodding his head, Naruto watched the doctor grab a chair as he sat down.

"You lost quite the amount of blood. Unfortunately, you lost a kidney in the process. We managed to do a transplant, but we may fear your body will reject it. We did as much skin and muscle graphting as possible. It is rather remarkable that you survived." said the doctor.

"That's because Naruto will never stop until he is done. He's one tough bastard." said Froleytia from the door.

"Commander." said the doctor getting up and leaving.

"You had me so worried." said Froleytia sitting on the chair by Naruto's bed and taking his hand into her own.

"Guess death doesn't want me just yet." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **Wow.**

 **Again Naruto cheats death. What a badass. After being shot through the body from a plasma cannon, he is brought in for surgery and we also see his entire past as to what he has been through.**

 **But he will not give up. He after all has a promise with Froleytia that he will return to her. And work to make her and their unborn child a bright future.**

 **Chapter 22: Remember Your Demons II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Remember Your Demons II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been gravely wounded and was once more on Death's Door.**

 **But during his surgery, he relived his past. What he had been through and what he did to become what he is now. So yes, the previous chapter was very much a filler chapter.**

 **And yes, I did copy the opening scene of Modern Warfare 3.**

 **You know, the prologue missions before you play as Frost.**

 **With Naruto finally out of harm's way and needing to heal once more, he is visited by his lover. And soon to be mother of his child, Froleytia.**

 **Thanking him for never giving up, she and him talk as he recovers.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22: Remember Your Demons II.

"I'm proud of you." said Froleytia smiling to her lover as he lay in the bed. "You never gave up. I knew you were a stubborn one from the beginning."

"I could never leave you. I still have so much to do." said Naruto as he smiled to Froleytia.

"Just promise me. You will never do something so reckless, as to something like trying to stop a plasma shot." requested the silver haired beauty.

"I promise." said Naruto.

Getting up, Froleytia gave her man a peck on the lips and left the room. Only to find Charlotte about to open the door.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in there." said Charlotte.

"It's fine. I was just leaving anyway." said Froleytia walking out the room.

Charlotte walked in and began her conversation with Naruto. Hoping to understand him better. Closing the door, Froleytia smiled as she walked along the halls of the base.

The film crew had left and they edited the footage to keep the privacy of the 37th Battalion hidden. About a lot of the things. Moving down a few more corridors and hallways, Froleytia made it to her office. Sitting on the bed, she leaned back and looked up at the roof.

Her left hand moving on its own to her womb. Where her child was slowly growing. The feeling and the meer thought of being pregnant never struck her before. But it was a wonderful feeling. If it was someone else. As in a total stranger, she'd be right now thinking of aborting the child. But she would do that as it was Naruto's child inside her.

She longed for a man to love her for her. Not for what she had to offer. And Naruto was that man. Everything about him, she learned from rumors and stories from a few people she walked past. But she never knew the man before until she actually met him.

What a tale that was. How they first met. How they gave each other their first times. How they continued their taboo relationship and hid it from society until quite recently.

Just thinking back on her past, made her feel nostalgia on a whole other level.

 **Flashback. Froleytia's POV.**

I never had a life to begin with. Being born to a noble family was something I never thought of. The conditions were right and I came into existance.

Too bad I was born to a family that only produced men only. As a result. I became a pawn in this game of chess. A bargaining chip in this game of poker. It drove me insane. I hated it. When I turned 10 years old. My parents were already looking at the countless suitors for me to wed when I reached the age of 16. I didn't want that.

What was I? A pawn? A toy? An object to my family? Why did I have to be born a woman? Why did I have this cursed genes in my blood? I hated my parents. I hated my family. I hated myself. I hated my life.

In a means of escaping my fate in the world of hypocricy and false words, I left my home and joined the military. Due to my standing as a noble from one of the most prestigious lines in history, I was bumped up to the rank of Commander when I turned 14.

I commanded may troops to victory. And did everything I could to ensure I never return to that life ever again. I figured it would be better for me. That if I was going to have my own life. May as well die on the battlefield than die as a woman being used against her will.

I served my country with everything I had. Never once bowing to submission. But sadly, you can never outrun your fate. Even with me doing my service to my country. The list of candidates for people to marry grew ever more larger. It became sickening. And a burning hatred for men grew ever more stronger.

Why did they have to try and win me over with money? I don't like men who do that. I prefer men who have integrity. A man who wants to fight for the protection of others. Someone who can share my pain. If not help remove my pain.

And that was when I met _him_. Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. I was in my home town once more. Attending a function that was going on. A nice ball gown type senario. Walking down the stairs, I saw him. A man with eyes as cold as the grave.

I felt something coming off him. As if he was in pain. Like his life was just a waste and that the only thing he had left, was to fight. I never once asociated with him. After all, wise men steer clear of danger. Through the party. I kept finding him watching me from a distance. Like he was a hunter ready to pounce on its prey. I didn't like how his eyes kept their lock on me. I hated it. Under speculation, I left he as just like other men. Wanting me to secure their lines.

So I payed on attention to him, and left the party. While I was doing that, I found a few thugs looking my direction as I walked to my car. But I soon found myself pinned on the ground while the thugs laughed. The one holding me down began to take off his pants while he licked his lips.

I didn't like where this was going. But just before he could get the pants off, the man who watched me killed the thugs that were planning on raping me. He scooped me into his arms and placed me inside his car, and drove off. I felt that I'd be in the same position I was in a minute ago.

But when he pulled up to his apartment, he told me that he was not going to do anything like that. And told me that he will always value my innocence and chasity as things that didn't belong to him.

He introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. A half royal child that was exiled from the palace. I never met someone like him in my life. He was what I was looking for. A man that cared. A man that valued all others above himself. I found myself being drawn to him. Deciding to clear my thoughts with a shower, I went into the bathroom. As I was getting undressed, he pulled the door open and gazed upon me as I was in the process of unclasping my bra.

How dare he?

"Pervert!" I yelled and punched him in the nose. Sending him into a wall where he slid down.

I slammed the door and climbed into the shower. As I washed my body. I felt that I may have taken that a bit too far. It was also my fault for not locking the door.

As the days went on, I began to feel myself drawn to him. As if some ungodly phenomena was pulling me to him. An undying amount of want began to weed into my heart. A sense of longing. A sense of want.

Then I realized it. I wanted him. I needed him. I needed him so badly that I wanted to stay with him. I lived in his apartment while he went and worked. He told me of his job as an assassin and mercernary. And he even told me that the reason why he was watching me in the party, was because I was his target for assassination. But he told me he couldn't do it. He could trample down on a wonderous flower such as myself.

Days felt like minutes. Minutes felt like seconds. And seconds became meaningless. I had in a sense became his wife while I lived with him. Though we never really treated one another like that.

I soon felt that I had to leave him. Return to my Battalion and return to my duties as a Commander. He took me to my ship. I soon realized it was the biggest mistake of my life. I felt that I had just ripped something so wonderful apart. With every mission I did, my mind kept drifting to him. How he was, what he was doing. The questions riddled and haunted my mind. I even found myself waking up at night, finding him no where to be found.

When my ship docked into the harbour, I was so excited to find him waiting for me. He told me he had just turned 16. We returned back to our apartment and we caught up as well. We celebrated his birthday with champagne and wine. But I felt I should give him a present. All the pain in my heart for yearning him bore out of me. And I chose to offer him my greatest prize.

I gave him my virginity. As a birthday present. It was wonderful. It was magical. It was the start of our forbidden relationship. It was ours to keep. And will remain ours. But sadly, I had to return to duty. So I left him a message. Hoping that one day, we will see one another again. I just prayed it wasn't as enemies.

 **Flashback end. Normal POV.**

Froleytia hung her head. Recalling everything that ever happened in her life straight up until now.

Smiling to herself as she rubbed her womb, she felt it was only natural to speak to the growing child within her.

"Mommy will be here for you no matter what. Daddy will protect us. We will ensure a bright future for you. My son." she said.

She knew it was going to be a boy. Considering her genes will give a male offspring 95% of the time. So that means only 5% was going to be a girl. So she was more leaning to the child being a boy. But what to name the child? What to name him?

"Commander!" came a voice as the door to her office flew open to reveal a soldier standing there.

"What?" hissed Froleytia.

"Object sighted. It's the Indigo Plasma. And it's heading to the Immigrant Settlement." said the soldier.

Froleytia's eyes widened in horror when she heard this. Shooting to her feet, she sprinted out the office and bounded to the control room. The Indigo Plasma was basically waging war on its own people. But as she thought on a strategy a controlist stood up.

"Commander, Granny has gone AWOL." said the controlist.

"Dammit. Why?" asked Froleytia slamming her hands on the console.

"Need help?" asked a voice over the comms.

Looking up she found Naruto in the cockpit of Retribution. Shaking her head as she glared at her lover.

"What are you doing?" she spat. "You should be in bed recovering."

"Not to worry about that." said Naruto.

"Retribution has a special built in remote pilot function. Meaning I can pilot the Titan from far away." stated Naruto.

"Then why does it look like you're inside the Titan?" asked Froleytia.

"Ha. A small dome like interface Karin came up with. Wanted to test out some remote piloting software. Says I will be able to heal without getting into messes like this." said Naruto as he smiled to Froleytia.

"You're lucky. But, we need your help. Have Retribution guard the Settlement. Ensure Granny has her ass covered. If we lose her, we won't be able to fix the Baby Magnum." said Froleytia with Naruto saluting her.

"Copy that." said Naruto as Retribution powered up and thundered out the hanger.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have seen Froleytia's side of her past. What she had been through and her relationship with Naruto. How they met and how they became lovers.**

 **With the sudden appearance of the Indigo Plasma, they find that Granny has gone AWOL and that she has ran to the Immigrant Settlement.**

 **Can they protect the Settlement?**

 **FInd out next time.**

 **Chapter 23: Lost In Translation I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: Lost In Translation I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had come back to the world of the living and Froleytia took a trip down memory lane as to what she went through before now.**

 **How she met Naruto, found him to be a wonderful friend before falling hopelessly in love with him. And offered her virginity to him as a birthday present.**

 **With Froleytia now donning a small bit of the motherly instincts by talking to the growing child within her, she relishes in the thought that she is going to be a mother. She still believes the child will be a boy. But that 5% could end up being the finished result.**

 **But, the Indigo Plasma has other plans for the Immigration Settlement as they storm to the settlement. Granny has gone AWOL. However, Naruto acts on this and engages the remote function in Retribution's software. Meaning, Naruto can pilot the Titan without being in the Titan itself.**

 **Can they stop the Indigo Plasma before a whole bunch of civilians are wiped off the face of the Earth?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23: Lost In Translation I.

 **45 minutes before.**

Charlotte sat before the half blood. Gazing into his crystal blue eyes as she engaged in dialogue with the man.

"Why are you so hell bent on wanting to kill your step father?" she asked. "Surely there must be an uaterior motive?"

Naruto meerly shook his head.

"There is no hidden motive. Just straight up revenge. I seek to kill Minato. He and my siblings put me through hell. My mother and father lost their lives. My father executed before me for loving my mother more than he should. My mother dying from STDs due to the constant rape she received. I seek to ensure they suffer as much as I did."

"Once you have done that. What happens next?" asked Charlotte.

"I seek to change the Legitimate Kingdom. Even though I'm only a half royal, I am still a royal. Meaning I can still ascend the throne. Once I'm on the throne, I can grant privileages to others. A chance for them to be free from their opressors. A way of escaping their torment." said Naruto making a hand into a fist.

"You are on a dark path. I've seen what happens to people on this path. They lose themselves. They become demons." said Charlotte.

"But I'm not like them." said Naruto as Charlotte opened her mouth only for the door to open.

In walked a red haired woman with matching red eyes. The one side of her hair was messy and looked like bed hair while the other was kept neat. A purple shirt that showed off her belly button, black short shorts and boots adorned her features as a lab coat rested on her shoulders.

A sucker was in her mouth as she looked at Naruto.

"He's right. Naruto is not like them. Naruto ties himself to his word. And once he is bound, he can never be swayed." said the woman.

"Cousin. What brings you here?" asked Naruto.

"Brought in a prototype. Something I've been working on. And I want you to test it. If it works, I will engineer the finished product. The prototype will allow you to remote pilot Retribution." said Karin as she took the sucker out her mouth.

"And what are the side effects?" asked Naruto sceptically.

"The neural load will be slightly stronger than linking directly to the Titan." said Karin.

Just then a soldier sprinted into the room. His face racked with panic as he looked to the three.

"The Inidgo Plasma has been sighted. It's heading to the Immigrant Settlement." said the soldier before running off.

"Guess my work isn't done yet." said Naruto slowly getting out the bed.

"Your injuries are still bad. You shouldn't move." said Charlotte pinning Naruto on the bed.

"I must fight. If this Prototype can help the people and the 37th Battalion. Then I will do it." said Naruto with Karin giving Naruto a slow clap.

"Very good coz. Let's go." said the red haired as she moved to the bed and help her cousin up and out.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" said Charlotte as she followed them.

Moving out the base and to a truck with a freight box on the back, they climbed in. The inside was rather simple. But right at the back littered a whole bunch of cables that were attached to a sort of chair type machine along with being connected to a series of laptops and computers.

Setting Naruto into the chair, Karin placed a high tech helmet on Naruto's head that had many wires attached to the helmet. Once Naruto was in the machine and chair, she moved to the computers and switched it on.

"I've already installed the software into Retribution. Good to go." said Karin.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and braced himself.

Karin hit the enter key on the keyboard and instantly, Naruto's body tensed up. When he relaxed, he found that he wasn't just piloting Retribution. He _was_ Retribution.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto as he looked around while many in the hanger shouted in horror as the Titan's cameras moved on it's own and was also talking. Without having been activated.

"What just happened?" asked Charlotte moving from the relaxed Naruto to the screen Karin was at.

"A little something I've given to Retribution. AI Interface is what I call it." said Karin looking to the brown haired woman.

"AI Interface. What is that?" asked Charlotte raising an eyebrow.

"I've basically placed Naruto's conscounce into Retribution. So in a sense, they've become one." said Karin with Charlotte's eyes widening.

"Madness. How is that even possible? A human mind in the hardware of a machine. That is impossible." scoffed Charlotte.

"Oh please. As it stood, Naruto and Retribution share a neural link. Correct?" stated Karin looking to the unbeliever.

"I guess so." admitted Charlotte.

"That is more than enough a base for this to happen. A foundation layed out for a full assimilation. Though it is still in its prototype phase so there are still a few bugs in the system. That is why I am here." said Karin.

"What type of bugs?" asked Charlotte as the one screen beeped.

Karin shifted her attention to the screen and typed in some commands into the console.

"That. A small spike in the neural load. Should the load reach dangerous levels, then I may as well fry Naruto's brain." said Karin.

"That could kill him." said Charlotte with Karin rolling her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." she stated. "Naruto, can you hear me?" asked Karin.

"Copy. Loud and clear." said Naruto but not through his body, but through a comm link to Retribution.

"As I've stated, this is still in prototype phase. All I can tell you is to keep your mind in sync with Retribution's AI. You should be fine." said Karin.

"Should be?" said Naruto.

"You will probably be fine. Just don't do anything that will incite panic." said Karin.

"Jeez. Thanks for the vote of confidence." said Naruto as the Titan thundered out the hanger.

 **Now.**

Retribution thundered to the Settlement, coming over the ridge, it spotted the people looking at him as they went about through their days. Wondering why a giant robot was looking at them. Scanning to find the elderly woman, Naruto soon spotted her. She was currently doing reckless driving through the streets in a Humvie. Moving down the ridge, Retribution thundered through the streets, the Splitter Rifle kept low, as to not provoke panic in the civilians. The Humvie zoomed down the road and turned a corner.

Keeping his lock on her, Retribution found her exit the vehicle and move into a building. Engaging thermal, the Titan moved to the building. The Titan picked up the volume to eavesdrop on the conversation. Hearing that they had to get out the city, Naruto, from inside the AI hardware, decided to make his precense known. Being extra careful to not break anything. He opened the sliding door.

It would be more easier if he was there in person. But seeing that he was remote piloting the Titan, he had to be as gentle as possible. The sliding door opened and Granny pulled out an object. Which happened to be a spanner. Seeing through a sliver of the curtains, she found it to be Retribution.

"What the hell? You giant mountain? Giving me a heartattack?" snapped Granny moving to the balcony while her daughter followed her out.

 **"Apologeze, Granny. But Froleytia asked me to come and protect your ass."** said the Titan.

Granny instantly picked up that the Titan didn't use formalities when talking about Froleytia. Or using such language.

"What's going on? Naruto? Are you in there?" asked Granny.

 **"Yes and no."** said Retribution as the hatch opened up to reveal an empty pilot seat.

"What the hell? But are you Naruto?" said Granny.

 **"Only by conscounse. My mind is inside the Titan at the moment. You could say I'm remote piloting the Titan."** said Naruto as the hatch closed.

"Mother, who is this?" asked the woman behind her.

"Oh. Shikibu, meet Retribution. The pilot of such a machine is Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. Also known as The Executioner." said Granny with the woman clasping a hand over her mouth in shock.

"The legendary Executioner is here? Why?" she asked.

"Long story short. The Executioner is a mercernary and he and Froleytia have a history with one another. He accepted a contract with one another and is now one of our assets." said Granny.

"I heard about that. That The Executioner and Commander Capistrano were lovers." said Shikibu.

 **"We still are."** added Naruto as he once more opened the hatch.

"What are you doing?" asked Granny.

 **"Get the girl in. I'll follow."** said Naruto as the Titan leaned closer.

"Good idea. That armor is a lot more thicker than last time. And it could stop a shot from an Object's main guns. It should be for the better as if the Indigo Plasma comes in." said Granny holding out a hand.

"Mother I can't do it." said Shikibu shaking like a leaf.

"Yes you can. It may be your only option." said Granny getting behind her daughter and shoving her into the cockpit.

The hatch closed up and the screens inside came online to show how what the cameras were picking up. Shikibu instantly realized just how high up she was when inside the Titan. At least 2-3 stories up.

Seeing her mother run into the house and into the Humvie parked outside, she was soon thrown back into the seat when the Titan began to move. Seeing the people in the roads move out the way, Shikibu couldn't help but feel pity as how they had to move out the way for the massive Titan.

A screen showed up to reveal Naruto's face. Just an image and not the actual face.

"Please remain calm. Should you react, it may affect the sync ratio I have." said Naruto.

"That's easier said than done." hissed Shikibu.

The Titan moved along the roads, following the Humvie that sped like a bat out of hell. Stopping once more and getting into another building, they waited for a bit while Granny moved through the building. After a few minutes, a man came out along with Granny. The Titan soon dropped to it haunches with the hatch opening up. Shikibu climbed out the Titan and sprinted to her husband on shaky legs. The adrenaline that surged through her system from being inside a massive object.

"Shikibu, what's going on?" asked the man.

"We're in danger. We have to get out of here." said Shikibu as the Titan stood back up with the hatch closing and resuming its duty of guarding them.

 **And scene.**

 **Yeah.**

 **So Naruto has become one with his Titan by having his mind planted into the AI of Retribution through temporal means through a prototype device that Karin has decided to create for the pilot.**

 **With Naruto now going off to protect Granny and the civilians of the Immigrant Settlement, they have to find a way to stop the Object that seeks to kill all these people.**

 **Can the people really be saved? Can they win?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 24: Lost In Translation II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24: Lost In Translation II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to Total Destruction.**

 **So where we left off last time was where Naruto's mind had been assimilated into his Titan, Retribution to allow his body to heal while he fights from a distance while being inside his Titan.**

 **Charlotte at first didn't understand the logistics behind it, but seems to have a grasp of it. As Naruto already has a connection to the Titan, through the neural link, he is able to remote pilot the Titan thanks to the device.**

 **But seeing it is still in prototype phase, there are still a few bugs in the system.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24: Lost In Translation II.

Naruto's body was sweating like you cannot believe. It looked like his body had become a natural made river as he panted hard. Charlotte dabbed a wet cloth over the young man's face as she looked from Naruto to his cousin, Karin.

"You sure he's okay?" said Charlotte with Karin spitting out her sucker stick and putting a new one in her mouth.

"He's fine. I'm sure of it." said Karin as she typed some commands on the console.

"Sure of it doesn't make it legit." hissed Charlotte with Karin raising an eyebrow before smiling slyly at the brown haired woman.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you have a crush on him." said Karin only to have Charlotte shake her head.

"I can't do that. Besides, he's in a relationship with Froleytia. And she's pregnant with his child." said Charlotte only to have Karin shake her head while a sigh escaped her lips.

"You don't get it do you. Even though Naruto is a half royal. And yes the royal blood in him and the noble blood in Froleytia will bring about a child with 3/4 royal blood. You don't know Naruto like I do." said Karin with Charlotte snapping her fingers.

"Ah ha." exclaimed Charlotte. "You two _were_ lovers."

"Oh no. My secret is discovered. I defiled my cousin because I felt like it. We fucked each other like never before and I'm pregnant with his child. But I still ride him like a horse on his horse sized cock I love so much." said Karin sarcastically.

"Really?" querried Charlotte only to have a sucker thrown at her.

"Hell no. I'd never do incest. That's gross. I know him for who he is. He never discriminates. He cares about everyone. Noble or commoner. If you wish to be with him, then be with him." hissed Karin.

"I doubt it would be that simple." stated Charlotte.

"True that." said Karin as she typed some commands and called in Naruto.

 **With Naruto.**

Having picked up Shikibu's husband, Iekazu and their daughter, Orihime. The raced down the streets. Naruto was having a rough time trying to keep up with the Humvie while trying his best to not step on a car or person for that matter. He soon picked up a call coming in.

"Hello?" called Naruto.

"Cousin. You may wanna pick up the pace. Your body is beginning to feel fatigued." said Karin.

"Yeah, tell me about it. My connection with Retribution is beginning to faulter." said Naruto as he rounded a corner.

"Just ensure you stop this." said Karin hanging up.

"Granma. What is that thing behind us?" asked the little girl in the Humvie.

"A guardian angel. One of our best." said granny smiling to her grandchild.

But she soon came to a grinding halt as she looked to the ridge. Her fist slamming onto the steering wheel as she clenched her teeth.

"I didn't make it in time." said Granny.

Naruto looked to the ridge and instantly opened fire. 7 Objects were seen on the ridge. All main guns pointed at the civilians.

 **"Granny. Get your family out of here."** ordered Naruto as one of the Objects took aim at the Humvie.

"Naruto. Use the Particle Barrier." said Karin over the comms.

"What can that do?" hissed Naruto. "The Vortex Shield did little to stop a shot from a plasma shot."

"This is more stronger. Slipped in the module into Retribution before going to see you." said Karin hanging up.

Cycling through the abilities. Naruto spotted it. Bringing up the Barrier. He watched as a shot of plasma energy launched from the middle Object. But it never hit the Humvie as the barrier stopped it entirely. Amazed by such a powerful shield, Naruto took aim once more and fired.

A few shots hitting the Object but did little damage. But something soon caught his eye. A brand new missile was loaded up instead of the usual homing missiles he had.

Bringing it out, he fired the missile. Annoyed as he watched the missile move slowly, he cursed at how shitty the new missile was. But the missile soon split up into three smaller missiles and then those split up to create 3 more. So in total there were 9 missiles. They sped to each of the Objects. And to their astonishment, 6 of the 7 Objects went up in an explosion.

Karin soon came back on the comms.

"Like the new upgrade?" asked Karin.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto.

"Call it a new upgrade to that conventional shit you use. Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. Meet Armageddon. Or better known as the Judgement Missile. A single slow moving warhead is fired. But those split up into three smaller, fast moving missiles which also split up into three more missiles. They automatically seek out their own targets and take them out with extreme force, equivilant to a super nova. Though not as deadly as one. But you get the point. Enjoy your new toy." said Karin hanging up.

The main Object soon unloaded everything on the barrier. The barrier soon began to lose its power and begin to waver. The Titan looked to the Humvie still parked behind the barrier.

 **"Granny. Get everyone out of here. I'll cover you."** said Naruto as he fired once more.

"You sure you're okay?" called Granny.

 **"Just go!"** shouted the Titan.

The Humvie was thrown into reverse and drove off. Watching the Humvie turn a corner as the last of the civilians were out of sight, Naruto turned to the remaining Object.

 **"Let's end this."** said Naruto as the Titan stormed into battle.

The two machines of war exchanged blasts and shots to one another. From within the AI, Naruto couldn't help but feel that this was what Retribution saw in the world. A whole data file of every surrounding and analysing everything around it. Recording the best possible form of attack. No form of Angelina list to try and shut down this bad boy. The Titan was a true arteficial mind. True AI had been achieved right here. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the robot. But then again. There was no way a computer could become organic.

Firing a few more Judgement Missiles at the Object, Naruto unloaded on the thing. But a shot hit the Titan square in the shoulder.

 **With Naruto body.**

A cry of pain echoed through the crate as the two women looked at Naruto. They soon noticed electricity laced a part of his shoulder. When the sparks died out, a scorch mark was left in the place where the electricity hit.

"What's happening?" asked Charlotte as Karin sped through the keys on the keyboard.

"I knew this may happen." said Karin.

"What?" barked Charlotte.

"Somehow, when Naruto's mind became connected to Retribution, so did his body. Whatever the Titan sustains as damage, it repeats on Naruto." said Karin as a section of Retribution was highlighted in red to indicate the damage. The same spot where Naruto was electricuted.

"This is bad. We must pull him out." said Charlotte reaching for the helmet.

"Don't you dare touch that." growled Karin making Charlotte stop.

"Why?" asked Charlotte looking to the red haired.

"If we remove that helmet, one of two things will happen." said Karin holding up two fingers. "Number one. Naruto remains trapped inside Retribution, forever."

"And the second one?" asked Charlotte gulping down the lump in her throat from picturing Naruto trapped inside Retribution's AI software.

"His brain fries and he is lost for good." said Karin.

"But he is in pain." said Charlotte.

"Trust me. Naruto is one tough bastard. Something like this can't stop him." said Karin going back to typing.

 **With Naruto.**

Ducking and weaving between the shots thrown at him, Naruto fired the Splitter Rifle once more at the Object. Hoping to hit something important. There had to be a weakness somewhere right?

But he soon spotted the canisters used to fire the plasma cannons. Something like that was highly volitile. Soon an idea formulated in his mind and he surged to the Object.

The Object weaved about, evading Naruto's strikes as much as possible. But a well timed shot from the Titan hit the one canister. That was all that was needed. Bringing up the Judgement Missiles again, Naruto took aim and fired.

A few of the missiles were taken out but the rest hit the Object square on. And that was all that was needed to set off a chain reaction. The explosion from the missile ingited the leaking gas, causing the canisters to explode. Sending the Object into a hell fire mushroom cloud. But the Object was far from done. Yet it was also done.

 **"Time for a chemistry lesson. What happens to metal when it experiences an extreme change in temperature?"** called Naruto.

And true to what he asked, the Object fell apart as if made of glass. The pilot ejected from the cockpit and landed a few meters away from the Object that was now destroyed. Seeing the massive robot thundering to him, he pulled out a pistol. The Titan soon stopped and pointed the Splitter Rifle at the pilot.

A rather large barrel right at his face.

 **"See you in Hell."** said Naruto as he pulled the trigger.

One shot, and it was all over. The man exploded in a red mist and explosions as he was snuffed from existance then and there. The civilians soon came out from the hiding places. Seeing the massive Titan thundering to it, they cheered with glee and praise as the Titan thundered to the Humvie that pulled up and stopped at the front of the crowd.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm in your debt. You saved my family and ensured they live on." said Granny as tears of joy streamed down her face.

 **"Only a pleasure."** said Naruto as the Titan dropped down to its haunches and opened the hatch. **"Come on. Time to return to base."**

Granny climbed into the cockpit and smiled to her family. Giving them a wave as the Titan stood up they headed back home. As the Titan thundered through the snow, Granny looked through the screen to the white landscape.

"Hey. Naruto." said Granny.

 **"Yes?"** asked Naruto.

"Thank you." she said.

 **"No problem. As I said: Only a pleasure."** said Naruto as they moved back to base.

 **With Karin.**

Sighing in satisfaction, she leaned against the crate walls and looked to her cousin. Smiling as she looked at his relaxed body, she finished off her sucker and once more, put in another from her lab coat.

"Always full of surprises it would seem." said Karin.

 **And scene.**

 **So Granny's family are now safe and owe their lives to Naruto. With their city safe and no casualties being reported they can rest easy now that they know that Naruto has kept them safe.**

 **But with Naruto now proving that the prototype device works, Karin has a choice. Continue designing it, or to scrap the idea entirely.**

 **What does the future have in store?**

 **Chapter 25: Assassin I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25: Assassin I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto's mind had been placed into Retribution's AI software and hardware and allowed Naruto to remote pilot the Titan.**

 **A fight soon broke out between the Indigo Plasma and the Fossil Gen. With the new upgrades thanks to Karin, Naruto was able to overpower the Object and sent the pilot of the Indigo Plasma to an early grave.**

 **But what's this?**

 **Charlotte has begun to fall for the young half blood. But she feels she may be stepping on boundaries, seeing that both Naruto and Froleytia have a lovers relationship and Froleytia is already found pregnant with Naruto's child.**

 **But Karin is beginning to incite that Charlotte just get with Naruto.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 25: Assassin I.

A few days passed by very quickly as if they were nothing. And once again, Naruto was discharged from the infirmary. The majority Naruto did missions for his lover and ensured to do them properly. And much like all the others, he was rewarded thanks to the contract he signed with Froleytia. Though a bit of tension began to grow between Naruto and his overseer, Charlotte.

Whenever a new mission was presented, Charlotte would always try and distance herself from him. Only engaging in dialogue with him through small talk or idle chatter. But was kept to a bare minimum. Something was clearly wrong here.

As for Charlotte. What Karin told her that there was nothing stopping her from sleeping with Naruto, really brought a sense of unrest within the woman. She still had her emotions play out that she was to never touch forbidden fruit and always let bygones be bygones.

Karin had also returned back to the Legitimate Kingdom's capital and resumed her work there. No one questioned her or asked her where she was. She was after all one of the most brilliant minds they had. So trying to interogate her would end badly.

Currently Naruto and Froleytia stood on the balcony of the base they had established on a tropical island. A little R&R for the troops was how she put it. No hidden clauses or surprise missions. They earned it. And this was the best spot there was. Both geared up in swimming outfits as they watched the entire of the 37th Battalion down at the beach. Froleytia wore a peach white two piece bikini while Naruto wore orange swimming trunks. Naruto was standing behind his lover, his arms wrapped around her waist as he slightly leaned his body against hers. His one hand caressing her smooth and unblemished front as Froleytia smiled while gazing out at the wide open blue before her.

"This is a rather nice change of paces." she said looking to Naruto as he layed his chin on her shoulder.

"Sure is. And now that you and I can have some time together, we can have it spent with one another." said Naruto as Froleytia gave him a peck on the lips.

"That would be nice. Despite the amount of missions you've had and me rewarding you like I've always done. It's nice to take a step back and just enjoy each other's company." purred Froleytia as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Come on. Instead of us being loners, let's go down and enjoy the beach." said Naruto releasing his hold on her wonderful waist.

"That would be nice." said Froleytia as she and Naruto walked into the base and down to the beach.

Setting the beach chair and the umbrella they grabbed on their way out, Froleytia layed on the chair and unhooked her bra while facing her back upwards.

Holding a bottle out to Naruto she gave him a wink.

"Could you please put some lotion on my back?" she requested.

"I can give you some _other_ lotion." cooed Naruto with Froleytia slightly going red.

"People will see us." stated Froleytia looking over her shoulder and saw the troops playing in the water or playing volleyball.

"Point taken." said Naruto as he grabbed the bottle and splashed some of the contents on her back.

Rubbing the lotion along her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back, he listened as she sighed and moaned from his gentle and smooth touch. She felt so at peace when Naruto touched her like this. Like the hands of an angel were taking her troubles and pain away from each stroke of the delicate hands.

Naruto for himself, could feel every inch of her slender back. How the years of hitting the gym and training she endured in the military toned her body to be what it was now. How he enjoyed the feeling her body gave him serenity. How it made him look forward to return to her. How he made her feel like he was home. Guess home is where your heart is. And he sure made his home. Deep inside Froleytia's soul. He felt at peace knowing that he was home when he was with her. How the raging storm inside him was tamed everytime he was with her.

But in the waters of the beach, Charlotte looked on at the two. She was currenly wearing also a two piece bikini but was a brown coloured one unlike Froleytia's. Watching the intimacy between the two love birds, she felt her jealousy reach new heights. The way Naruto had begun to steal her heart was something she tried to figure out. She was so drawn to him, it was like God was pointing her soul mate out. Looking to the waters, she sighed as she placed a hand over her heart.

"Why am I feeling this?" she asked herself.

The entire day was spent with laughter, cries of glee and a wonderful barbeque for the evening. With the sun setting, the entire of the 37th Battalion packed up everything and headed back to base. They would be returning to their missions in a few days. So they would be enjoying their last few days of freedom before they'd be put through the meat grinder again.

But as both Froleytia and Naruto stumbled into the office of Froleytia, their bodies intertwined as Naruto and Froleytia moved to the bed, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths as they kissed feverishly with each other, a message alert bleeped on Froleytia's computer.

Thinking it was nothing, she continued their steamy make out session. But the beeping continued and began to annoy the two lovers. After a couple minutes, Froleytia got up and off Naruto as she hissed and stormed to her computer.

"What is it now?" she hissed as she typed on the comupter.

Reading the message, her face turned sour as she looked to Naruto who had already kicked off his trunks and was now sprawled on the bed.

"As much as I'd love to fuck you right now. You have a mission." sighed Froleytia with Naruto doing the same.

"What is it now?" barked Naruto getting off the bed.

"An assassination mission. Turns out an anonomyous source sent us some data about a certain someone here on this island." said Froleytia with Naruto moving to her.

Reading over her shoulder, Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled evil like.

"So, my idiot older brother is here." said Naruto.

"Looks like it. Turns out someone wants him dead as well." said Froleytia turning to Naruto and pressing her body against his while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do this quick. I want you." said Froleytia in a sultry tone.

"I'd better move it then." said Naruto giving her a long and passionate kiss on her lips.

Getting dressed and heading to the door, Naruto gave one last look to Froleytia. Giving her a wink while she blew a kiss to him, he headed out the door.

Moving to the armory and grabbing his rail gun sniper rifle, he moved to find Charlotte waiting for him. Also fully dressed.

"I presume you got the email as well." said Naruto as the woman nodded her head.

"I did. As your overseer, I am to watch you." said Charlotte.

"Okay. Let's go." said Naruto as they moved out.

Heading through the dense forest area, they came to the sight of a rather nice looking mansion. Setting the sniper rifle down as the legs were brought out, Naruto layed down on the ridge and took aim. Charlotte laying down next to him as she peered through some binoculers.

"So tell me. What do you know of your brother?" she asked never moving her head from the binoculers.

"Menma is a ruthless bastard. My older sister, Natsumi pales to him. Menma was second born. Kasumi being the oldest and first born. The order goes as follows. Kasumi, Menma, Natsumi and then me being the youngest." stated Naruto adjusting the zoom on the scope.

"Why is Menma more ruthless than Natsumi?" asked Charlotte this time moving her head to look at the young assassin as he kept his eye trained on looking through the scope.

"Where Natsumi plays with her 'toys', as she calls them. Menma goes straight in for the kill. What I mean by that, is that the 'toys' they pick up are women. Natsumi drugs them with aphrodesiac and then plays with them before getting bored. Menma doesn't drug them. He breaks them. Physically, mentally and spiritually. He is a demon compared to Natsumi. He has raped more than 17 women and turned them into mindless dolls. I once had him dead in my sights and I swear the bastard moved _after_ I pulled the trigger." said Naruto.

"How is that possible?" asked Charlotte curious as to how it was possible for someone to dodge a bullet.

"Menma has a built in arteficial eye. Due to the CPU in his brain that is hooked up to the eye, his mind is overclocked. To Menma, the world moves very slowly through his eyes." replied Naruto.

"That is bad." said Charlotte going back to observing through the binoculers.

After a few minutes, Menma came into view.

"Target aquired. Adjusting crosshairs." said Naruto playing with the scope again.

"He appears to be relaxed. Like he doesn't expect you to be here." said Charlotte.

"Well, people are more comfortable when they're close to death." stated Naruto moving his finger to the trigger.

Watching Menma as he moved from the one area of the mansion to the bedroom, Naruto licked his lips as he got ready to fire. Ending this entirely and having gained one more step closer to his goal. Killing Minato. Seeing another woman enter the room, Naruto waited for the perfect opportunity.

Watching through the scope, he watched Menma kiss the girl before she broke it up and moved to the bathroom in the other room. Seeing Menma lay on the bed, his head leaning against the head rest while a small bit of the top of head was in view.

Licking his lips, Naruto got ready.

"See you in Hell, _dear brother_." said Naruto pulling the trigger.

The shot of the sniper rifle ripped through the night sky as the bullet sped to its target. Ripping through the cool air. Nearing its destination. Closer, closer, closer the bullet approached. And just like that. The bullet broke through the glass and hit Menma right in the back of the head.

Through the scope, Naruto watched the head slump and the body of his latest victim fell off the bed and flop onto the floor. The sounds of a cry from the woman in the bathroom rung through the mansion as she hit a panic button. Alarms blared about the mansion as body guards scurried out the mansion. Closing the legs on his sniper rifle, Naruto smiled as he looked to Charlotte.

"Assassination complete." said Naruto as they sped off.

But it never came to be for the escape as they were ambushed. Various guns and even an RPG was pointed at the two. A single individual came into view and Naruto looked as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Knock them out." said the man.

And instantly, Naruto and Charlotte were struck at the back of the head.

 **With Froleytia.**

Laying on the bed as she sighed while looking at the clock in her room. She was currently tucked in the bed. Awaiting the arrival of Naruto. He left a little while ago and she was already missing him.

"Where are you?" she said to herself as she dove further under the covers.

 **With Naruto and Charlotte.**

The sounds of a chopper's blades thundered and drummed in their ears as they slowly came to. Both their eyes fluttered open and they found themselves kneeling inside a Chinook. Their hands tied with handcuffs and the smell of salt flooded their noses.

"Ah, morning sunshine." came a voice.

Looking to the one side, Naruto's face turned evil.

"How? You should be dead?" hissed Naruto looking to his brother.

"No, you killed a double. A lookalike. But _you_ dear brother. You're one tough asshole to get rid of you know that." said Menma giving Naruto a slow clap.

"I was pretty certain you died from the torture we gave you. But turns out you're as resiliant as mother. That bitch was so hard to tame. Even with the many men that fucked her, she still wouldn't break." cooed Menma only for Naruto to lunge at him only to be pinned down by some men behind him.

"Don't you dare talk about mother like that." growled Naruto.

"Oh. You're right. She did birth us after all. But no matter." said Menma as he looked to Charlotte before licking his lips.

Dropping to his haunches and cupping Charlotte's face, Menma gave her cheek a lick.

"Such beauty. And you taste as good as well. How about it. You leave with me and we will enjoy each other. Live with me and I'll give you a collar, feed you everyday and pet you whenever you beg me. We'll have lots of fun as we dance under the sheets." said Menma sadistically.

Charlotte meerly latched her mouth on Menma's ear and bit down hard. Menma howled in pain as Charlotte continued her assault on his ear. Pulling her off, a piece of Menma's ear was pulled off as a result and spat back at him as blood flowed out Charlotte's mouth. A face of hate adorning her features.

"You bitch." growled Menma slapping Charlotte hard through the face.

Naruto had to act fast. He had to get out these cuffs. Moving his one hand to the other he began to squeeze. He knew that if he was successful, he'd end up with a broken hand. But that was better than being in this position.

Menma meerly pulled out a hankerchief and put it over his bleeding ear. A face of hatred as he glarred at Charlotte.

"I would have had a wonderful time with you. But you clearly wish to be in such a shitty situation." said Menma before looking at his half brother. "That reminds me. I have a little surprise to tell you."

Menma dropped to his haunches and smiled to the young man as if he was waiting for this his entire life.

"Your little lover? I'm going to make her mine. She'll be treated like _royalty_. I'll be sure of that. I know she'll enjoy me more than you." said Menma as the soldiers behind the two picked them up as Menma opened the side of the Chinook.

The two were pushed to the door as they looked out to find an island off a little way ahead. While they were suspended over the water.

"Enjoy your swim." said Menma as the two were pushed out.

The Chinook took off, heading away from them and speeding back to the main land. As the two fell to the water, Naruto struggled to break his hand. But with a massive squeeze, he broke it. Hissing in pain from the feeling, Naruto pulled his broken hand out the cuff and sped to Charlotte.

Catching her, he held onto her as they splashed into the water. While in the water, Naruto managed to get the cuffs off without breaking her hands. Pulling the two of them up to the surface. Their heads broke through the water they gasped as the breathed in sharply.

Looking to the island, the two nodded to one another and began to swim.

 **And scene.**

 **Come on.**

 **Can Naruto ever get a successful assassination attempt and not end up being captured? Seriously. But now Menma is here. And has decided to sink his venomous fangs into Naruto's lover, Froleytia. Things will not end well for Menma should Naruto come back and take him down. For good this time.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 26: Assassin II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26: Assassin II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had another unsuccessful assassination mission when he was told that he killed a double. A lookalike.**

 **With Menma telling Naruto of his plans, he pushes the two off a Chinook and into a watery death. But that doesn't happen when Naruto breaks his hand and frees himself from the cuffs. Splashing into the water, he frees Charlotte from her cuffs and they swim to the island not too far off.**

 **What is going to happen?**

 **No way back to base. No way to contact Froleytia.**

 **What will happen?**

 **Find out.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 26: Assassin II.

 **With Froleytia.**

What was taking him so long?

Froleytia was genuinely worried now. It was like a repeat episode when Naruto went in to take out Gato. How he was tortured beyond imagine.

She was currently pacing back and forth in the office she used. Biting her thumb nail as she looked to the clock on occasions. She knew stress wasn't good as it will put strain on the child. But right now, she couldn't help it.

She was worried about her lover, and probably in the near future, husband. But as she turned from the door, it opened up.

"Ah finally. I was getting worried you know." she barked and turned to see who it was.

In stepped Menma. The man meerly smirked as he leaned against the doorway and gazed at the shapely woman before him. Froleytia's eyes turned from a warm nature to an ice cold.

"Who are you?" she barked.

"First you want me? And now you hate me?" smirked Menma as he entered the room. "Make up your mind. My new toy."

"You're Menma. One of the children born of a loveless relationship." said Froleytia only to be slapped through the face, making her hit the floor.

"You will not disrespect my father like that. He loved mother like she was his. Naruto was the problem child. Not me." growled the young royal.

"Naruto was born from true love. You weren't." growled Froleytia as Menma dropped to his haunches before her.

"I'd hate to ruin such a wonderful face. But a certain someone tends to think otherwise." said Menma looking at the tent in his pants.

Froleytia's eyes widened when she too saw it. Her face distorted in fear as she soon realized what was happening.

"Don't come near me." said Froleytia nacking away and hitting a wall.

"Struggle as much as you will. But know this. I will make you whole. I will prove it." cooed Menma as he soon grabbed Froleytia and hefted her up.

She was soon dragged out her office where Froleytia saw every single one of the 37th's personel were held up at gunpoint amd herded.

 **With Naruto.**

The swim was long and tiring. His body burned and ached, his hand stung in pain from the break he previously did. The two crawled onto the beach and huffed and puffed as they lay on the sands.

But break time was short lived as Charlotte spotted Naruto grabbing whatever he could scattered all over the beach. From the looks of it, he was trying to build a raft to sail back to the mainland. It was amazing that he was building a raft with only one hand. Well he was also using his teeth as a second/replacement hand. Charlotte couldn't deny the fact that they still had a mission to do. And that Naruto was itching to kill Menma. But no matter how you slice it. They were still stuck on this forsaken island.

Pulling herself up, she walked over to Naruto. Her face of seriousness.

"Charlotte. Grab something that could float. We have to get back." said Naruto looking to the woman.

"Naruto, you need to relax." said Charlotte making the half blood look at her with him stopping what he was doing.

"Relax..." hissed Naruto throwing down a log. It hitting against the others with a dull crash of wood against wood. "Relax? Menma is going to berak Froleytia. I know that she is one tough bitch. But no one is invincible. I have to get back before that happens. I can't stand the sight of the woman I love in pain."

Charlotte meerly nodded her head.

"I understand that. But have you ever thought that maybe you should try and relax?"

"No, I've never thought of that. I'll sleep when I'm dead. There is no rest for the wicked. And I am no exception." growled Naruto grabbing some vines.

"Naruto. I think you should let it all out." said Charlotte with Naruto stopping again.

"Let what out?" hissed the young man.

"Your pain." was all Charlotte said.

"I have." was all Naruto said only to have Charlotte place a hand on the man's shoulder. Slightly blushing from feeling how rugged it was.

"You haven't. You may have cried. But you haven't let it out. All that pain. All that grief. I bet you haven't mourned properly for the death of your parents or your friend. Or your master for that matter." spoke Charlotte.

Naruto stood there awe struck. She was right. He had been so caught up in his own vengeance that he hadn't taken a step back to properly mourn. He had been thundering ahead to try and build a future for himself and Froleytia to not even care about his own wellbeing. And just like that, the flood gates opened.

For the first time in Naruto's life. He cried. True genuine tears of lose beaded and cascaded down his cheeks. Charlotte embraced the young mercernary as he dropped to his knees. Balling his eyes out as Charlotte held him close. Rubbing his back as he cried into her chest.

"Mother, father. Why did you forsake me? Why did it turn out this way? Samui, Hotaru. Why did you leave me all alone? Why am I cursed with Death being my friend? Why do I carry the burden of creating destruction in my wake? Was I just put on this Earth to cull the population?" sobbed Naruto as Charlotte shook her head.

"You were born for a reason. We all are. Your parents wanted the best for you. They wanted you to be happy. To experience love and compassion. You have every right to wish for revenge. You have every right to seek atonement. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to see yourself reach an age where you can step back and admire what you have done. You're a good man, Naruto" spoke Charlotte into Naruto's ear.

"I'm no hero. I'm more the devil than anything else. I've killed my older half sister. Nearly wrecked my relationship with Froleytia. Charlotte I have the blood of many on my hands from trading blood for money. Is that what a good man does?" hissed Naruto as he looked to her.

"Good men mean well. You usually don't end up doing well." spoke Charlotte tracing a finger under Naruto's one eye, wiping the tears from his one eye.

Her words rung true. Despite having killed many people. Assassinated innocent and corrupt alike, shot Quenser out of rage, he knew, deep down. It was something he would never do. He did mean well. Even though he didn't end up meaning well.

Wiping the remaining tears from his eyes, Naruto nodded to her. Giving her a nod, Naruto slowly got up.

"Charlotte. I thank you." said Naruto as Charlotte smiled to him.

"No problem." said the brown haired woman as he pushed her glasses up.

Seeing the still broken arm, she grabbed some small twigs and created a splint with some of the laces on her uniform. Naruto thanked her and they moved deeper into the island. The thought of trying to get off the island having left their minds as a result.

As they moved through the island, they found a cave that was uninhabited. Choosing to use that, they moved inside. Naruto pulled out a lightter from his pocket while Charlotte grabbed some wood and kindling to start a fire. When she made the heapp she saw Naruto pull out the lighter.

"You smoke?" she asked with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. My master did. I just took his lighter as a good luck charm." said Naruto as he lit the lighter and lit the fire.

The fire soon began to grow and pushed the darkness back. Illuminating the entire area in a warm amber colour. Naruto pulled out the knife in his boot and went out for a bit to hunt for something for them to eat. Once he was out the cave, Charlotte pulled her knees to her chest as she stared intently at the burning material.

Thinking over what she just did. She had caused Naruto to open up. She made him properly mourn for the deaths of everything he lost. His parents, his friend and her family. His master. Everything she saw on display. It was for the best though. He had been shouldering that burden for who knows how long. He had to let it go. He had to.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked back in holding a dead rabbit in his hand and a bloodied knife in the other. Setting the rabbit down, he went to work on skinning it. Astounded by this, Charlotte moved to him.

"You once told me you have survival skills. Is this one of them?" she asked.

"It is." responded Naruto as he continued to skin the dead animal. "Madara trained me to the bone to hunt. To hunt for food. This skill was thanks to him. Its also why I'm good with stealth. A perfect concept for an assassin."

"I can see that." said Charlotte as Naruto finished skinning the rabbit.

Sitting opposite one another as they roasted the rabbit, Charlotte kept looking to Naruto before shifting her eyes elsewhere. Naruto caught this and coughed into his hand.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" asked Naruto shocking Charlotte.

"It's just that...You're not what you're made to be. I was born a commoner. Much like your father. But when my mother stumbled across untold riches, she sent me and my younger sister to high class education. I grew tired of it and rebelled. I didn't want to be treated like some snot nosed brat due to nobility. So I ran. I decided to work as a Black Uniform. Doing things by the book. How it should be." said Charlotte with Naruto fingering the piece of meat to check if it was ready.

"Each to their own. I was born half royal. But I was ostrasized due to me being of both commoner and royal. Kids my age at that time would bully me. Mocking me due to my blood being mixed. But when I met my master and Samui, they didn't even think of me as a half blood. They didn't even think of me being the product of an affair. They saw me as a human. A regular human being. Nothing more nothing less." said Naruto with Charlotte nodding her head in understanding.

"Naruto..." trailed Charlotte before placing a hand over her mouth.

"Hm?" asked Naruto looking to her.

 _'Crap. How do I go about doing this?'_ thought Charlotte.

Looking to Naruto who was expecting her to reply, she cleared her throat.

"You're a wonderful man who deserves to be happy." said Charlotte.

"Thanks." was all Naruto said before going back to the rabbit.

Sighing as how stupid she was, she just watched as Naruto played with the roasting dinner. Thinking it was done, he grabbed his knife and cut a piece off and gave a test bite. Seeing it was done, he sliced more off and handed some to Charlotte and himself.

Thanking him, they ate in silence.

Late into the night, Charlotte tossed and turned in the cave. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she found Naruto nowhere to be found. Getting up and heading out the cave, she walked and found him at the beach.

He looked to be doing some form of martial arts that was to promote stillness and serenity within the heart and mind.

"A sound soul..." she heard him say. "...dwells within a sound mind. And a sound body. I am of the world and will return to the world. My soul is of the afterlife and shall return to the afterlife. It all began in the water. It shall all return to the water. Therfore, water is life yet death. It is the mother that birthed us, and the serpent that devours all. I wish for all to return to where it all began. The phoenix that burns out and dies, but rebirths itself from its own ashes."

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and Charlotte could see a sense of calm within them. He still had the look of a killer, but somehow it showed to be more docile.

Walking over to him, she soon stopped as she found him shirtless. His body littered with battle scars. But that wasn't what caught her eyes. Oh no. It was how refined his body was. How the years of training had payed off to deliver a powerful and strong body. She found herself blushing as she gazed upon him.

"Hm? Charlotte?" said Naruto seeing her and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't sleep." said Charlotte.

"I see. Don't mind me. Just came outside to clear my head." said Naruto as he grabbed his shirt and looked up.

"I know what you mean." stated Charlotte as she stood next to Naruto and gazed up at the stars alongside him.

"Hey, Charlotte." said Naruto with the two of them never looking away from the dots in the sky.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do you fear God?" asked Naruto.

"No. Though I am afraid of you. But I'm not anymore." said Charlotte.

The two soon looked towards each other and soon found how close they were to one another. Both never moved and inch. Both never broke eye contact. The sheer presence the two had, was just too overwhelming. A singular, unanswered question layed on their minds.

"Naruto." stated Charlotte in a soft voice as she looked up to him.

"Charlotte." was all Naruto said as his hands raised up and grasped her shoulders.

Charlotte felt her heart race as she gazed into the crystal blue eyes he had. Her knees felt like they were turning to jelly. Her mind blacking out every few seconds. She just couldn't comprehend what was about to happen. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? If it was a dream. She didn't want to wake up.

Naruto soon pulled Charlotte to him and shared a render and innocent kiss. Their lips merged and now one as Charlotte moaned as she held onto him. Clearly not trusting her legs to hold her up. In her mind, fireworks were going off. Her heart exploded in a mushroom cloud of ecstasy as the two made out on the beach.

But soon Naruto became aware of what he had just done. Breaking the kiss but keeping his hold on her, he gazed to find her eyes to be glazed over. But Charlotte soon snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry." apologized Naruto.

"Why are you sorry?" querried Charlotte.

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that. So I'm sorry." said Naruto only to have Charlotte plant her lips back onto his.

Naruto's hands moved on their own and pulled her deeper into his embrace. Feeling her slender back, her body pressed against his. The delicacy of her lush lips. Everything was perfect.

 **Lemon.**

The two continued their assaults on each other's lips as they stumbled about on the beach. Laying Charlotte down when they finally made it to the cave, Naruto broke the kiss. Gazing at her, he found her to perfect. Not as developed as Froleytia, but close enough to be like Froleytia.

Watching as she undid the buttons on her uniform, Naruto set to work on getting out of his clothes. Throwing his shirt the one way while Charlotte finally pulled off her jacket, the two gazed at one another.

Charlotte soon felt embarrased and covered her chest only to have two hands from Naruto take her wrists and move them away.

"Charlotte, you're gorgeous." said Naruto closing the distance between them.

Charlotte meerly blushed as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck and brought her lips to his. The two kissed more passionately and feverishly. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as moans and groans filled the cave. Charlotte was soon pushed against the cave wall as Naruto became more aroused and took the reigns.

Charlotte welcomed it and allowed him to be a little rough with her.

But as they continued to exchange words through kisses, Charlotte felt something poking her inner thigh. Breaking the kiss, she found a rather large tent in Naruto's pants.

Gasping while blushing at how large the tent was, she locked her eyes at Naruto.

"Please be gentle as this is my first time." she cooed into his ear.

"I promise." said Naruto as he gave her a passionate kiss on her lips.

Charlotte soon felt the remainder of her clothes fall off her body and now the sensation of skin on skin was felt. She soon felt something alien prod her lower lips. Shuddering at the feeling, she knew what was about to happen. She was about to lose her virginity.

Breaking the kiss, she gazed back at Naruto.

"Charlotte." said Naruto.

"Y-Yes?" she asked him.

"I love you." was all Naruto said.

Before she could respond, Charlotte felt the head of Naruto's member enter her. Biting her lower lip as she felt the head move further into her. She soon fell under a serious amount of pain as she felt the hot thick rod split her down there. She wanted to stop. She wanted to tell Naruto to pull it out. She wanted to yell ontop her lungs and cry out that this was wrong and that she was having an affair with Naruto against Froleytia. But she couldn't bring herself to say that.

Soon Naruto hit a barrier. Looking to Charlotte, he watched her nod her head. Instantly, Naruto thrusted up and stole Charlotte's virginity then and there. Her pained cries were drowned by Naruto who claimed her lips.

After a few minutes, Charlotte got used to his size while Naruto got used to her tightness. Breaking the kiss, Naruto began slow thrusts. Just to help Charlotte get acustomed to his size. He did the same to Froleytia when she and him had their first time.

Charlotte began to moan as she felt Naruto move inside her. Such a thought sent her on such a high. Slamming her lips onto Naruto's, the two shared a tender kiss as they made love. But the moans from Charlotte grew louder as Naruto slowly brought up his speeds.

"Naruto, I love you. I love you." moaned Charlotte as she locked her legs behind him.

"I love you too." groaned Naruto as he thrusted harder into her.

Charlotte threw her head back as she soon felt something building within her. Realizing from those romance novels she read, she was about to climax. And the way Naruto was acting. He too was about to climax.

"Charlotte. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto.

"Me too. Let's do it together." moaned Charlotte.

After a few thrusts, Naruto fired his load into Charlotte who climaxed from the feeling of Naruto's cum flood her womb. Her back arching and her head tilting back as a howl of pleasure ripped through the night.

 **Lemon end.**

Coming down from their highs, Naruto pulled out of Charlotte and set her down on her feet. The two got dressed and acted like nothing happened. But for Charlotte, she placed a hand over her womb.

 _'I think I may be pregnant.'_ she thought.

But as they sat in the cave, relishing in the aftermath on what they just did, the sounds of a chopper drummed outside the cave at the beach.

The two sprinted out and spotted a Huey land on the beach. Karin was seen climbing out the chopper and move to them.

The chopper powered down.

"Gald to see you're still kicking." said Karin smiling to her cousin.

"I'm one tough son of a bitch. So yeah." said Naruto.

"How did you find us?" asked Charlotte.

"I placed a tracker on Naruto." was all Karin could say before becoming serious. "Naruto. I've got some bad news and worse news. Which do you wanna hear first?"

"The bad news." responded Naruto folding his arms.

"Menma has taken the entire of the 37th Battalion hostage. He's taken the women of the 37th and decided to make them into his dolls. Starting with your lover, Froleytia. The rest have been sent to a mine not too far from his house." stated Karin with Naruto gritting his teeth.

"And the worse news?" asked Naruto.

"We managed to decrypt the anonamyous sender of your assassination mission. You're not gonna like it." said Karin.

"Tell me." barked Naruto.

"It was your sister, Kasumi." said Karin.

 **And scene.**

 **Wow. Just wow.**

 **So Naruto and Charlotte wound up on a deserted island and have made love to one another. With the two of them now lovers, it will complicate the relationship between Naruto and Froleytia. But the 37th is now under new management as Menma has moved in and taken all the women and is going to make them into his dolls.**

 **While the men work in a mine. Grand. But what's this? Kasumi was the anonomyous sender of the assassination mission for Naruto. What does she hope to get out of this?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 27: Assassin III.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	27. Chapter 27: Assassin III

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Charlotte had been captured and thrown out of a Chinook. But Naruto managed to break out of his cuffs by breaking his one hand. Saving Charlotte, the two swam to the nearby island. But things didn't go as planned and the end result is Charlotte now becoming Naruto's lover.**

 **With Karin now at the island to pick up her cousin, she informs him of what Menma intends to do to Froleytia and the women of the 37th Battalion.**

 **But that wasn't all. It also turns out the the one who sent Naruto the data about Menma, was his own older half sister, Kasumi. What does Kasumi plan to get out of this? Surely being first born to the throne gives the person a sense that they don't need to do anything like this?**

 **What is her endgame?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 27: Assassin III.

Naruto could be seen sitting in the Huey along with Charlotte and Karin. Naruto's hand being fixed up and popped back in place thanks to Karin. He was right now loading up a pistol that was given to him. A P90. He missed his Desert Eagle. But seeing that he left alot of his gear back with Froleytia, this will have to do. Not only that, but he had to make sure he was stealth like. He had to keep the element of surprise. If anyone knew Menma that well, it was Naruto.

That arteficial eye Menma had will be a serious advantage. Another reason why to keep the element of surprise in Naruto's favour. Tightening a silencer on the P90, Naruto thought back to what Karin said when they boarded the Huey.

 **Flashback.**

"What? Why would my sister send me data on Menma?" hissed Naruto. "Kasumi is first born. There is no need to do that."

"I agree with you there, cousin." said Karin folding her arms as the chopper powered up. "We don't know her agenda. But one thing is for sure. She is quite close by. She's currently on a private ship not far off. You could go in, get information and kill her. Or just kill her and be done with it."

Naruto began to think. Killing Kasumi would be a significant advantage as he would be able to take both of his older siblings out in one go. Making it only Minato who he needed to kill. But then again, if he did kill Kasumi, then he wouldn't find out what her goal was for sending him that information about Menma being there on that island where they were having their R&R.

What to do?

 **End flashback.**

Pulling the slide back while the P90 bringing in the first bullet into the firing chamber, Naruto holstered the weapon. He had made up his mind. He'd kill her. He had no time for idle chit chat when the future of Froleytia and himself was on the line.

A quick kill and go save the Princess it would seem.

But as Naruto began to think of a plan of attack, Karin looked over to Charlotte to find her just sitting there with a small smile on her face as a slight dust of red grazed her cheeks. Piecing it together, Karin got up and plopped down next to her.

"So, how did it feel?" asked Karin.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlotte looking at Karin.

"Oh you know. Just that you and Naruto got it on." stated Karin with Charlotte going a deep red.

"I...he...we...ah fuck it. Yes, we did it. And it felt wonderful." said Charlotte as she rubbed her stomach still feeling the semen from Naruto inside her.

"See?" said Karin with a smug smile. "I told you. Just get with him and you will feel better."

"We both did it. I didn't come onto him. He came onto me." said Charlotte recalling the memory of her and Naruto's moment of initmacy.

"I need details." said Karin leaning closer.

Before Charlotte could reply, the pilot of the chopper told them they spotted the house Kasumi was staying in.

Naruto got ready and as soon as the chopper landed, he got out with the chopper powering down. Moving through the bushes that acted like a path to the house, Naruto moved with stealth. But something was off. There were no guards. No form of protection was anywhere. Clearly not liking this, he moved in. Expecting some form of surprise further in.

But when he moved into the house...BEHOLD!

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. As he moved through the house, he began to think on trivial things. Kasumi was first born. At least 7 years older than him. Meaning she was now 24. Shaking his head on thinking that, he slipped the pistol into the holster and pulled out the knife. He loved the classics. Straight up slit the throat and that's that. He soon heard mumbling from the one room.

Tightening his grip on the knife, he moved to the room. Slowly and very stealth like, opened the door to find his older sister there. Her back turned to him as she leaned back in her chair. Her red and blonde hair pooling over the back of the chair as she held a cell phone to her ear.

"...Mmm. I know. I'll be home shortly. Just doing a bit of land hunting. I want what's best for us." she said to the other person on the end.

Thinking he was talking to Minato, Naruto moved closer to her. Slowly getting up he brought the knife up to kill his older sister. He was just praying this wasn't another lookalike considering with what Menma pulled earlier.

Clenching his teeth, he swung.

"I see. And how's our daughter?" she asked to the person on the phone.

Stopping the blade with as much force as possible, he found the knife dangerously close to her right temple. Did he just hear right? Kasumi had a daughter? With who? Minato? Did they do the taboo relationship of incest to grant a pureblooded royal?

"No no. I promise. I will be there soon." said Kasumi smiling as she ran her hand over her stomach. The same way Froleytia did when she told Naruto she was pregnant. "Alright. See you soon. Love you dear."

And with that, Kasumi hung up. But when her phone went black, she saw Naruto behind her in the reflection. Spinning around she backed away from him.

"Naruto." hissed Kasumi.

"Did I just hear right?" said Naruto holding up the knife. "You're a mother? And are you the real Kasumi?"

Kasumi dropped her guard and stance then and there. Nodding her head she smiled to her little brother.

"Yes. I am the real Kasumi for starters." began Kasumi. "And yes, I am a mother. And I have another on the way."

"But why? Aren't you going to kill me like Menma and Natsumi? Report me? Tell the guys to ambush me?" hissed Naruto with Kasumi shaking her head.

"There are no guards or soldiers. It's just me here." stated Kasumi.

"Why?" asked Naruto lowering the knife but not holstering it. "Why did you send me that data regarding Menma? You are the first born. The one who has full rights to inherit The Legitimate Kingdom entirely. Why did you do this?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to rule. I will not deny the fact that you have every right to kill me. considering how we treated you in the past. But if you hear me out, I'll let you choose." said Kasumi.

Hesitating for a bit, Naruto nodded his head.

"Thank you brother." said Kasumi. "As you know, Minato, my father wanted to have me take the throne next. But when I began to think on how I treated you back then, I became sick. I didn't want to rule the people with fear. I didn't want that anymore. I ran away from home. I ran from my father. I fell in love with a commoner. Much like how mother fell in love with your father. Also a commoner. I wanted to live a life in peace. To make my own destiny. To make my own future. So I did. I ran from home with my new lover. When I heard that Natsumi had been killed, I knew it was you. So I thought I'd help you out. So I decided to send you information through anonamyous channels regarding Menma."

"So let me get this straight." said Naruto. "You've renounced your title of Princess to be with your lover. You have a child with him and now you seek to aid me."

"Correct." said Kasumi dropping to her knees. "Now, as promised. Make your choice. I know you wish to kill me. So if you must. Do it."

Naruto meerly looked at the woman before him. Completely not expecting her to have done that. He never even thought that she'd do that. With her having renounced her title, she was now basically an ordinary woman. No longer a royal. Just a plain commoner. Shaking his head, he slid the knife into its sleave.

"I won't kill you. You still have things to expect. If I kill you now. I will set off a chain of events that will spiral into revenge. Your daughter will catch wind that I killed you. And seek to kill me. So I will spare you." said Naruto turning from the door.

"Thank you brother." said Kasumi with gratitude. "I swear. You will not hear from me ever again."

Walking out the house and to the Huey, Naruto climbed aboard with the chopper powering up and them heading off. Charlotte found no form of blood spatter on Naruto and asked him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I didn't kill Kasumi. She renounced her title as Princess. She has a family. A new life. She doesn't seek to harm my goal. She's no longer a threat." stated Naruto with Charlotte giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Sparing an enemy. You truly are a good man." said Charlotte only to shudder in delight as she felt Naruto's hand on her smooth and slender back.

"So now we go and kill Menma." said Karin with Naruto nodding his head.

The chopper soon turned to its new destination. The place they tracked Froleytia to. Menma's mansion. An island not too far off the coast of America.

This was going to be one hell of fight. Naruto could feel it. And he smiled at the thought of his older brother laying dead at his feet.

He couldn't wait.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has just found out the truth as to why Kasumi sent him that data. Choosing to spare her life, they head to where Froleytia was being held. A place on an island off the coast of America.**

 **What will be instores for him? Can he save Froleytia in time before she breaks?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 28: Assassin IV.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	28. Chapter 28: Assassin IV

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had decided to go and see Kasumi. And kill her. But he didn't when he decided to hear her out. Learning that she renounced her title as Crowned Princess and that she wishes to have a life of her own, not one that she was to take by force.**

 **With Kasumi having been spared by Naruto, she vows to never be known to Naruto. She promises to stay away from him. That was all she wanted after she woke up to the reality of what she did to Naruto.**

 **With them now heading off to find Froleytia, they tracked her to an island off the coast of America.**

 **Menma had better be prepared. The Executioner is coming.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 28: Assassin IV.

The chopper sped off to the island off the coast of America. Naruto had already came up with a plan of attack. He was going to kill everything he saw. No matter what got in his way, he will put them down.

Torturing him was one thing. But taking his lover and the woman who carries his child was another. Menma didn't deserve to even breathe for what he has done. The chopper soon came to hover over the water quite a distance off the coast of the island.

Naruto knew why. If they got any closer, they will be shot down.

"This is the furthest we can get." said Karin sliding the door of the Huey open with Naruto getting up and moving to the door. "Good luck, cousin."

"Thanks." said Naruto jumping out the chopper and splashing into the water.

Looking to see the chopper fly away, heading back in the direction that was most likely where the base of the 37th Battalion was, Naruto turned to the island and began his long swim to the beach.

 **With Froleytia.**

It had only been a few hours after she was captured by Naruto's twisted half brother. She was dragged into a small square room with black surroundings. Her being slammed into the chair, she glarred at the people before her.

"What do you want?" hissed Froleytia.

"Lord Menma doesn't like resorting to methods that resemble Lady Natsumi. But seeing that your will is too strong, he told us to soften you up." said one of the people that brought her in as a tray wheeled into the room.

A syringe with a strange white fuild in it rested on the tray.

"A small gift to help you relax." said the one as the person revealed themself to be a woman.

"You will not touch me." growled Froleytia.

"We won't. But Lord Menma will." said the woman as she grabbed a remote and pressed the button.

The black surrounding Froleytia revealed themselves to actually be blinds. They soon raised up and Froleytia gasped in horror.

So many women wearing various clothes that ranged from skimpy maid, to slutty bunny girl dotted the open enclosed area. They looked to be reduced to nothing but puppets.

"These are just over the few women that are Lord Menma's dolls." stated the woman.

"How many women are here?" asked Froleytia finding so many unfortunate souls before her.

"At least 4 dozen." stated the woman in a neutral tone making Froleytia choke on what she just heard.

This was beyond madness. Just how sick could a single soul be?

"Don't worry. Lord Menma will very much enjoy breaking you when we've injected you." said the woman with a smile.

 **With Naruto.**

Finally making it to the beach, Naruto dove into some bushes. Looking about he spotted the mansion up ahead. But that was only a small portion of his worries. So many Special Forces and bodyguards littered the area as they patrolled around.

Ducking under the bushes as a bodyguard shone a flashlight onto the bushes. That was too close. Spotting two bodyguards break off from the group, he saw them move to take a smoke down at the beach.

Easy pickings. Moving with stealth shrouding him, Naruto pulled out a knife and slashed the one guy's throat and used the man's knife to kill the other. They didn't even have time to scream for help the way it happened so fast.

"Two down. Many more to go." said Naruto as he hid the bodies.

The clouds above soon moved over the moon. Splashing everything in darkness. Perfect. A nice window of opportunity.

Spotting a sniper in a small box not far from him, Naruto moved to the stairs.

He waited for his moment to strike and when it did, he moved up the steps and moved to kill the sniper. Once the sniper was dead, Naruto took the sniper rifle. It was a bolt action type sniper rifle but it had a silencer on the end. Perfect. Looks like Lady Luck was smiling down on him.

After a good few minutes of sniping Special Forces and bodyguards, Naruto had successfuly created a path into the mansion. Throwing down the spent rifle, he moved into the mansion just as the cloud moved from the moon.

 **With Froleytia.**

The effects of the drug had already kicked in and she had felt her mind hazy and unresponsive. What did they put in that stuff shoved into her bloodstream?

The people gathered smiled as she struggled to keep her mind, soon picked her up and disrobed her. Once she was disrobed, she was dragged to Menma's bedroom.

Never mind the fact that a certain assassin had infiltrated the mansion.

 **With Naruto.**

He was running out of time. Menma was most likely starting with the breaking of Froleytia. He had to pick up the pace before Froleytia was lost to him for good.

He just prayed he would make it in time.

Sweat beaded down his brow. Adrenaline surged through his body as his hands shook. His rage festered in his mind. Menma would be getting what was coming to him. A quick ticket to Hell to meet Natsumi.

Slicing the throat of yet another bodyguard, he hid the body in a room and moved though the mansion. Stopping at a room, he saw something that was sickening.

So many women reduced to mindless dolls. Such a cruel fate to go through. This only added to the hatred Naruto had. But as he looked through the room, Naruto's mind soon flickered with an image of Froleytia in the same position as these unfortunate souls. Such a visceral image, left a bad taste in his mouth. All the more reason why Menma had to die.

Spotting a maid walk by without paying attention to him, Naruto moved silently and cpatured her. His knife close to her neck.

"Scream and you're dead." hissed Naruto into her ear.

"Please, don't kill me." begged the maid.

"Tell me what I wanna know and I'll consider it." barked Naruto. "Where is Froleytia Capistrano?"

"She's in the main bedroom. Lord Menma is there as well. It's just down this hall, right behind me." stated the maid.

"Thank you for your cooperation." said Naruto as he sleeper held the maid.

She soon passed out and Naruto placed her into a room. Finding the room, Naruto steeled himself and kicked the door in. Spotting Menma standing before a very much shackled Froleytia, jacking himself off at the sight of her naked body, Naruto's blood turned cold.

Menma soon looked to find Naruto standing in the doorway, a face of hatred as he tightened his grip on the kife.

"What a nice surprise. Never thought you'd be here. Or you're a ghost here to haunt me." said Menma grabbing a bathroom and throwing it over him to hide his naked body.

"This ends now." snarled Naruto hoisting the knife up and getting into a stance.

"Like you can beat me." said Menma in a cocky voice. "My eye can see all your movements. You're nothing against me."

"Let's test that theory." hissed Naruto as he charged forward.

Menma meerly dodged the knife and punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto heaving from the impact of the hit. Regaining his composure as Menma grabbed a katana from the wall.

"Let's make a bet. With our lives." snorted Menma as he readied the blade.

"Like what?" growled Naruto hoisting up the knife.

"If you kill me, you have Froleytia back. If you die, I have her." betted Menma thinking he had already won.

"Challenge accepted." growled Naruto charging.

Menma meerly blocked the strike with the blade and swiped a leg to trip Naruto. Naruto meerly jumped away and charged again. The intent to kill was ripe in the air.

"I'm nothing like Natsumi. I am more better." taunted Menma. "I was trained by the Imperial Gaurd. I am without rival."

"Whatever skills you have. I know already." retorted Naruto.

"Like you can match against me." said Menma as he charged this time.

Steel clashed against steel. Sweat flew around as the two siblings exchanged blows with one another. Naruto hissed in frustration as he blocked another strike at him. Spinning on his heels, he swung the knife only for Menma to dodge it and slice Naruto's shirt, a bit of blood flowing from the cut.

"Are you aiming for my head? Or my nipples?" growled Naruto.

"I promise to get your head next time." taunted Menma twirling the katana.

Charging harder than last time, Naruto slashed and swiped. But every time he tried to land a hit, Menma dodged every time. That eye of his was the only disadvantage Naruto had against him. If that eye wasn't there. This fight woud've been over sooner.

But then he began to think. And he soon gained an idea. One that Menma wouldn't even see coming.

Faking a slash, Naruto went in for the kill, only to be impaled through the gut by Menma. Coughing blood as the sword moved further through his body, Naruto found his vision darkening. Menma smirking like a Cheshire Cat.

"I win, foolish brother. Hoepfully you will stay dead this time." said Menma as the knife in Naruto's hands clanged against the floor as it fell from his hand.

"You don't need a knife, sword or gun to take someone's life." wheezed Naruto as he began to push Menma against the table.

Finding a pen on the table, Naruto made a grab for it.

"You only need an everyday item. Like a pen." said Naruto grabbing the object.

Bringing it up, he slammed it into the back of Menma's neck. Menma spasmed as he struggled to push Naruto off him. Feeling the pierce of the pen in his neck and moving to his spine.

"Go see our sister. Foolish brother." said Naruto plunging it deeper.

Menma soon died then and there with his body going limp. Sighing as he let go of his brother, Naruto watched as the body dropped down to the floor. The katana still sticking through him. Looking at the alien object in him, Naruto grabbed it and pulled. Grunting in pain as blood gushed out as the katana slid out him.

Crying in pain as the katana finally left his gut, Naruto moved to Froleytia. Undoing the shackles, Naruto found her to be drugged. Finding everything he needed in the room, he created an antidote. Making Froleytia sniff it, he watched as she came back to her senses as she coughed and wheezed.

Looking to see Naruto sitting before her while a very much dead Menma lay on the floor, a pen in the back of his neck. Looking to Naruto she smiled, but that disappeared as she noticed the wound he received.

"Naruto." she said placing her hands on the wound.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch." said Naruto as he smiled to his lover. "You're not hurt are you?"

Froleytia shook her head.

"I feel fine. I don't feel anything warm in me. That's a good sign." stated Froleytia with a smile.

"That's good." said Naruto as he passed out.

Grabbing her clothes, she got her lover up and moved through the mansion. Finding no form of bodies, she realized that Naruto killed them and hid the bodies. Making her way out the mansion, she soon spotted an Osprey flying to them. One of her aircrafts. She had no idea that Naruto was powerful beyond imagine. He truly was devil. Not a demon like other men. But a devil that was to be avoided at all cost.

"We're going home." she smiled as the Osprey flew closer to them.

 **And scene.**

 **Yay.**

 **So Froleytia is well and good. No form of funny business happened to her and now she is back with Naruto. The two reunited at last. But what will happen when she learns that Charlotte is now also Naruto's lover?**

 **Can she handle another woman with Naruto? Is she willing to share?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 29: Mountain Climbing Madness I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: Mountain Climbing Madness I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto went in and finally put an end to Menma and fully killed him by driving a simple pen into Menma's neck.**

 **Thank goodness nothing happened to Froleytia other than being drugged. As well, their child is still safe. Phew.**

 **But with them now heading back, Charlotte will feel a bit uneasy. Reason?**

 **She had sex with Naruto and this may cause problems for her as she sees she did something taboo by having a love affair with Naruto despite him being in a relationship already.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 29: Mountain Climbing Madness I.

Everything had turned back to normal in a few weeks. The people of the 37th Battalion had all been returned when news broke out that Menma had been assassinated. Seeing no reason to hold them prisoner, all people of the 37th were returned back.

Every single person of the 37th thanked Naruto for doing that as they all knew it was him who murdered Menma. Many even stated they owed their lives to the young man.

And once again. Naruto was discharged. He really thanked his lucky stars that the abnormal healing his father, Kurama, had, was turned to become genetic. That was really his saving grace. Froleytia couldn't thank Naruto enough for saving her like that. And she did it in the best way she knew. By giving herself to him. Even though she was pregnant, she still enjoyed he thrill Naruto gave her when they gave into their desires.

But now, a new day was breaking. Naruto had been spending a lot of time in the hanger, where the Baby Magnum was while he worked on his mechanical companion. Retribution. During the time when Menma decided to take the entire 37th Battalion hostage, they messed with the Titan as it layed powered down in the hanger. And with the idiots that fucked with the systems now gone, Naruto was stuck with fixing what they damaged. He sometimes hated them for doing that.

Whistling to himself as he worked on the Titan, he began to realize just how close he was to finally ending this nightmare. Minato was all that remained on the people to kill. The last person to kill in order for his mother, father, Samui and her family, all of them could finally rest in peace once Minato lay dead at his feet. He could taste the victory.

Only a matter of time.

But this wasn't what a certain brown haired young woman was thinking.

 **With Charlotte.**

The Black Uniform woman could be seen sitting in the eating hall. A bowl of who knew what before her as she played with her spoon. Mixing the contents of the bowl as she sighed. Ever since Froleytia returned with Naruto, she had felt so horrible to the fact that she just came in and had her way with Naruto.

In fact, it so much affected her that she lost her reason to eat. But as she played with her food. The one person Charlotte didn't want to see sat down before her. A plate of chicken, some rice and some vegetables rested on the plate as the person sat opposite her.

Froleytia Capistrano was before her. Smiling to Charlotte, Froleytia began to eat.

"Good day, Froleytia." spoke Charlotte.

"A good day indeed." said Froleytia smiling again.

Watching the white haired woman eat her chicken, Charlotte cleared her throat. This of course got Froleytia's attention.

Swallowing the food in her throat, Froleytia asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Froleytia. I have a confession to give you." said Charlotte.

"And what is it?" asked Froleytia setting the chicken down.

"I know that you and Naruto...are in a relationship." started Charlotte.

"Yes. We are." was all Froleytia said.

"And I know it is very serious between you two." added Charlotte beginning to fidget.

"It is." said Froleytia locking her eyes with Charlotte's.

"And that you are going to have a child soon." said Charlotte.

"And?" said Froleytia.

"I don't want this to ruin the relationship you have with Naruto. But..." trailed Charlotte looking down.

"Let me guess. You had sex with him." said Froleytia making Charlotte go red.

"We did." said Charlotte shaking a bit. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come into your relationship. Please forgive me. It wasn't planned."

Froleytia meerly sat there. Looking to Charlotte as if the poor woman was expecting her to shout at her for stealing her man like that. But what she did shocked Charlotte beyond note. Laughter soon echoed through the empty eating hall as Froleytia shook her head.

"You think I'd hate you for doing that with Naruto?" querried Froleytia.

"I do." said Charlotte.

"Please. Naruto is going to become the new king of the Legitimate Kingdom with the way he is going. You really think I'd hate you for doing that with him?" cackled Froleytia.

"But Froleytia..." trailed Charlotte only for Froleytia to hold out a hand to stop her.

"Naruto is going to become the new king of the Legitimate Kingdom. I've already made my peace that he will probably take on more than one wife. So you're fine." said Froleytia with Charlotte raising an eyebrow.

"Does that mean...?" she trailed.

"Yes." said Froleytia nodding her head.

"It does. It means I will gladly share him with you." said Froleytia with a smile as she dried her hands of the oil from the chicken before hugging Charlotte.

"Welcome to the family, Charlotte Zoom." said Froleytia as Charlotte accepted the hug and hugged her back.

"Thank you." stated Charlotte as they broke the hug.

But as they began their talk with one another, Froleytia's phone began to buzz in her pocket.

"What is it now?" she hissed as she looked at the phone.

 **With Naruto.**

Working hard on his Titan, Naruto soon felt a pressure build in his nose. Sneezing so hard, Naruto shook his head.

"Someone is talking about me." said Naruto as he grabbed a wrench and began to tighten the one bolt for a circuit board inside the cockpit.

But as he worked on the finishing touches, Granny moved over to Naruto and called to him.

"Naruto. The Commander is calling you." said the Elderly woman as she looked to the man before her.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he jumped out from the Titan.

"We'll sort this shit out." said Granny.

"Thanks again." said Naruto heading out the hanger and to Froleytia's office.

As he walked, he saw everyone giving him salutes. He never liked the idea of people treating him like some officer. But then again. It felt nice for them to treat him like this. In fact, it gave him such a thrill.

Finally making it to Froleytia's office, he opened the door and found Charlotte in the room along with Froleytia.

"Take a seat." stated Froleytia.

Sitting on the ground as he looked at Charlotte and then to Froleytia, Naruto began to feel uneasy. Something about this didn't sit well with him.

"So. Naruto." began Froleytia.

"I hear you and Charlotte had sex."

Naruto meerly choked on what he was about to say. But with the way Froleytia was looking at him, was something he couldn't deny. He knew her all too well. And when someone would lie to her face. It would end up very bad.

"Yes." said Naruto in a sigh of defeat. "We had sex."

"And?" barked Froleytia. "Do you love her?"

"I do. The same amount that I love you." said Naruto puffing his chest out in pride.

"Then that's all I needed to know. And I do approve of such a relationship. You are after all, going to be the next king." said Froleytia with Charlotte nodding her head.

"Then what was with the interrogation?" asked Naruto.

"Just felt like it." said Froleytia.

"You would do something like that." sighed Naruto before becoming serious.

"So, what's this about?" asked Naruto.

"There is a monk. A guru if you would. He's been causing a few problems in a region not far from here. He's on this continent right now." said Froleytia with a sigh.

"I take it there is a very big catch." stated Naruto with Froleytia nodding her head.

"Indeed. This is a mission where you cannot get the person killed. If you do, well...let's just say a new World War will begin." said Froleytia.

"So, non-lethal shots I take it." said Naruto.

"No killing whatsoever. I know how much you love to be trigger happy. But we can't afford to have a single drop of blood fall. As well, if you're caught, we deny you were ever affiliated with us." added Froleytia.

"I see. I agree with this mission." said Naruto with his two lovers smiling.

"Good. Do your best." said Froleytia with a smile as Naruto walked out the room.

"You should've told him." said Froleytia looking to Charlotte as she watched the brown haired woman rub her stomach with a smile on her face.

"I know. But I want it to be a surprise for when he gets back." stated Charlotte.

"Whatever." said Froleytia.

Getting his gear ready, Naruto ensured he was packing non-lethal equipment. Once his gear was ready, he headed out the base and soon found his companion ready and waiting for him. Granny sure worked fast on the Titan.

"Retribution. Ready for a fight?"asked Naruto.

 **"Affirmative pilot. Unfortunately, seeing that the Tactical Cloak function can't last long, I can only give you a javelin throw to the base."** said the Titan. **"I will also be able to give you satellite feed on your location and enemies. As well. A gift from Professor Uzumaki."**

The Titan's hatch opened up and showed a strange type of suit laying on the seat. Grabbing it, he found a note fall. Reading the letter, he found this to be written down.

Naruto.

Use this.

It's a new prototype that has proven successful. A special Jump Kit to aid you in your fights. As well as a small computer for you to use.

Good luck cousin.

Karin.

Putting on the Jump Kit, Naruto found that it didn't weigh that much. It was surprisingly light. Sliding the computer onto his left forearm, he smiled.

"Let's go get ourselves a monk." said Naruto as he jumped into his Titan and the two thundered off.

 **And scene.**

 **So everything has finally returned to normal and now that Charlotte and Froleytia are on good terms about sharing Naruto, they will ensure he is happy. But what is this?**

 **Charlotte is also pregnant? Wow.**

 **But now they are off to hunt for a guru that has been causing a few problems here and there. Using non-lethal equipment, Naruto must ensure he is not spotted as this may cause a World War to happen.**

 **Will he be successful?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 30: Mountain Climbing Madness II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30: Mountain Climbing Madness II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had received another mission.**

 **But unlike his other missions where it was a case of snipe this guy, shoot that guy. This one is one he has never done before. A mission where lethal actions will endanger the mission and cause a new World War to occur.**

 **He has to use non-lethal means. As well. He must be full stealth. No pressure right. But that is also not half his worries. He can't use his Titan as a two storey Titan would be easily spotted. Solo it is then.**

 **As well, turns out Charlotte is pregnant with his child. But she hasn't told him yet. Lovely. Froleytia carries a 3/4 royal blooded child while Charlotte carries a 3/4 commoner blooded child.**

 **As well. This is a few of the chapters I will be creating before I go on production break.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 30: Mountain Climbing Madness II.

Currently, the massive Titan was scaling a cliff. Its pilot perched on the shoulder as the Titan climbed and climbed. It sure cut the time of climbing the cliff by a large amount. Normally, this would take Naruto about 5 hours to climb. But the Titan had shaved that down to only 6 minutes. And they were almost at the top.

 **"Pilot. May I ask you a question?"** asked the Titan as it continued to climb.

"What is it?" asked Naruto playing with his weapons.

 **"Natsumi is dead. Menma now the latest murder. Kasumi having renounced her role as Crowned Princess. Minato, the last person to fall. What are your thoughts on this matter?"** questioned the Titan as it grabbed a ledge and pulled itself up.

"Personal opinion? Or honest opinion?" asked Naruto.

 **"It doesn't matter in my case."** replied the Titan.

"Well, it's hard for me to believe. I'm so close to achieving my goal. To finally end this nightmare. One last obsticale lays before me. One last kill must happen. One last push until I can finally be in the sun. To be honest. I am afraid. I'm so afraid that I can barely stand it. So much is hinging on my victory. So much is riding on that one singular moment before going down in history. A chance to finally end it all. A chance to finally have all I've lost, to have them finally rest in peace." stated Naruto as the Titan stopped before jumping off the cliff and onto a mountain that lay next to the destination.

Jumping off the Titan, Naruto walked alongside the Titan.

 **"Yes. One last push to finally end this nightmare."** said Retribution.

"What do you think my success rate is?" asked Naruto as they stopped by the ledge of the mountain.

 **"I give a 34% chance of victory."** stated Retribution as the giant robot looked at Naruto.

"I'll take that chance." stated Naruto as the Titan layed down its hand with Naruto climbing on.

 **"I'll keep in touch with you through your computer."** said Retribution as it lifted up Naruto.

"Thanks bud." said Naruto.

 **"Plotting tragectory. Wind speed. Wind direction. Weight of projectile: 84 kilograms."** said the Titan as it made a fist. **"Good luck pilot."**

And just like that, the Titan stepped forward much like how one would when throwing a javelin. And instantly, Naruto was rocketed to the the destination. Souring as fast as the Titan threw him, Naruto prepared for his window. When it came up, he got ready to hit the ground and use the Jump Kit to soften his landing.

Once he landed, he hid in some bushes as he scanned the area.

"Nice throw." commented Naruto.

 **"Thank you pilot."** said Retribution over the computer.

Moving with stealth and silent footsteps, Naruto peered from behind his cover and found a few guards here and there. Much be due to them being so high up, they were a bit lax with security. But he didn't want to become cocky right off the bat. Anything could happen in this mission. He knew that all the time.

Spotting a few stray guards, Naruto used a sleeper hold on them and rendered them unconscience. That was rather easy. Moving further on after hiding the bodies, he began to wonder what this guru was like. What made him so bad that if he was killed would start a World War?

Moving further on, Naruto continued to push on until he spotted some guards talking. Deciding to listen in, he looked out from behind cover.

"So, what are your thoughts on The Executioner?" asked the one guard.

"He's pretty strong. I'll give him that. But do you really think he was the son of Queen Kushina?" asked the other.

"I reckon he is. Besides, she is being held here as ransom. Something about her being a sort of trade." said the first.

Darting his head back into cover, Naruto began to breathe harshly. Did he just hear correct? The reports stated his mother was dead. Died from the countless men that raped her causing her to die from the various STDs contracted. But for them to say she was alive, meant that there was a huge chance that she was here.

Leaning back out, he listened more.

"Maybe when our shift is done. We go visit her. Damn she is one hot woman." said a guard.

"Good idea." said the second.

"You won't get the chance." mumbled Naruto as he used the Jump Kit and knocked them out with a fist to the head and gut.

But as he moved, Froleytia came onto the comms.

"Naruto. We've got bad news." said Froleytia.

"Yeah. I just heard. They say my mother is alive." said Naruto.

"She is. She's being held in the very spot you're at. We've already locked onto her heat signature. No one is with her at this moment." said Froleytia.

"I have to get her out of here." stated Naruto through clenched teeth.

"I agree with you there. I suggest going to get the guru then your mother." said Froleytia.

"She is top priority." hissed Naruto.

"If you go get her now, there is a large possibility that you will be spotted. She would slow you down. I've just received word from High Command. They're authorising the use of your Titan. But only as artillery support. But you can only do that once you have the guru." said Froleytia.

"AFTER I HAVE MY MOTHER! THEN I'LL CALL IN A FUCKING CARPET BOMBING!" shouted Naruto.

"Fine. Your call anyway." said Froleytia cutting the connection.

"I'm coming mother." said Naruto.

His heart raced. His mind filled with anxiety. His mother was alive. She was alive. Clearly the reports stating she was dead were a coverup. That means that there was a bit more light in this whole thing. He was grateful to anyone above for answering his prayers. He had a second chance here. A chance to save his mother. He wasn't going to waste this chance.

Dispatching a few more gaurds, Naruto moved into the central area and got ready at the door. Slowly opening the door, he found the guru standing there. He had his back to him as he sipped his coffee while gazing out to the world. He seemed to not even know Naruto was right behind him.

"Perfect timing, Mr. Assassin." said the guru.

Perhaps he thought too soon.

"What a lovely night this is."

"For you maybe." said Naruto glarring at the man.

"You're not just here for me are you?" stated the guru.

"Give her back." growled Naruto raising a fist.

"I don't wish for a fight. I will come quietly. If you could follow me, I will take you to her." said the guru walking off.

Following the man while ensuring he doesn't try any funny business, Naruto kept his eye trained on the guru. Countless times, missions like these would go wrong. He would be damned if this went South as well.

But the guru kept true to his word and took Naruto under the dwelling and opened a cell door to reveal a red haired woman in raggs laying on the bed. There was no mistaking it. This very woman was his mother. Kushina Uzumaki. The Queen of the Legitimate Kingdom.

Racing to his mother's side as her eyes fluttered open, Naruto knelt to his mother.

"Mother." said Naruto as Kushina sat up.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the young man before her.

"It's me. Your son. Naruto Uzumaki Yoko." stated Naruto.

Kushina began to process what this man told her. Squinting her eyes she found the very same whisker birth marks he had on Kurama's side of the family. Instantly tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her son.

"Naruto. My son. My baby boy. Forgive me. I failed you." cried Kushina as Naruto hugged his mother back.

"Mother. You didn't fail me. You protected me." stated Naruto as Kushina shook her head.

"I did fail you. You went through hell." cried Kushina.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Minato's." said Naruto as Kushina slowly broke the hug.

"You look so much like Kurama." said Kushina placing a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"Mother, we can continue this discussion later. Right now, we have to get out of here." said Naruto as he scooped up his mother bridal style.

"Then let's go." said Kushina wrapping her arms around her son's neck.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally was out the dwelling as they stood at the edge of the mountain while Retribution was on the other mountain.

 **"Pilot. I see you. Give me a second."** spoke the Titan as it aimed at the one tree.

Firing a thick wire that went through the tree. The Titan tensioned the wire and got ready for them to zipline down.

"Ladies first." said Naruto.

"Why thank you." said Kushina as she took a hook from Naruto.

Watching her zipline down, Naruto then turned to the guru.

"Your turn." barked Naruto handing the guru a hook.

"My thanks." said the guru.

Once the guru was by Retribution and being guarded with the Titan pointing one of its missile pods at the guru, Naruto made his way down. But instead of jumping off the zipline, Naruto dove into the cockpit as the wire was released from the tree.

 **"Pilot mode initiated."** said Retribution as Naruto took the controls.

Scooping up his mother and the guru, Naruto made his way down the cliff and used the jet thrusters to descend the sheer face of the mountain.

Froleytia soon came up on the screen as she smiled to Naruto with Charlotte standing next to her, also smiling.

"Great work Naruto." aplauded Froleytia.

"Thanks. Package plus 1 secured. RTB. ETA 40 minutes." said Naruto as they finally hit the ground.

"Copy that. See you soon." said Charlotte as Froleytia hung up.

"Time to get you home, mother." chimed Naruto as the Titan began its journey back to the base.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has completed his mission and successfully captured the guru alive. But that wasn't the only thing that has happened. Turns out Kushina didn't actually die. The official records did state she died, but they were just proven to be false.**

 **With Kushina reunited with her son, they begin their journey back. Naruto having both the guru and his mother back.**

 **What will the entire of the 37th Battalion think or act when the Queen of the Legitimate Kingdom is in the very base?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 31: A Mission Gone To Hell I.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	31. Chapter 31: A Mission Gone To Hell I

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto went in and finally captured the guru alive, but that wasn't the only thing captured.**

 **What he learned from a few of the guards wondering around was that his mother is dead. No, she's very much alive and well. And funny enough, right there where he is to capture the guru.**

 **Deciding to cpature the guru first, he then goes to secure his mother.**

 **With Kushina finally being reunited with her son, they head back to the 37th Battalion base. Guess she has many questions for her son.**

 **Can he answer them all?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 31: A Mission Gone To Hell I.

FInally making it back to base as the cool breeze of the night air brushed against her face, Kushina was set down on solid ground and moved with her son back to the hanger where a few officials took the guru away to be incarcerated.

Finding the Baby Magnum chilling there, powered down and being maintained by the engineers, she watched Retribution move to a corner where the Titan powered down with the hatch opening up and Naruto climbing out the front of the robot.

Jumping out the Titan, Naruto moved to his mother as Granny came over to the two.

"Naruto, I feel that we may have missed something with Retribution. We may need to do a bit more maintenance on the bot." stated the elderly woman.

"Thanks." replied Naruto only for Granny to look at Kushina.

"And you are?" querried Granny.

"Ah. This is my mother. Kushina Uzumaki." introduced Naruto only to find the entire of the engineers before Naruto and Kushina on their knees.

"Your majesty. It's an honor." said Granny bowing before Kushina.

"I trust my son has been doing his best?" said Kushina smiling to the engineers.

"Of course your majesty. He has been fighting non stop for the 37th." said an engineer.

"That's good." said Kushina as she was led out the hanger.

"I will have the repairs and tuning done. It will be placed as top priority, Lord Naruto." said Granny only for Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever." said Naruto as he and his mother headed out the hanger.

As they walked into the base itself, they found every single person they passed, stop and bow to Kushina as she was led to Froleytia's office. For Naruto, it was strange for him as when he told them about him being a half royal, they treated him the same and were friendly to him. But with his mother now with him, this was a sudden change of paces.

But for Kushina, it felt refreshing that she was treated with respect. Her past experiences were the worst as men only saw her as an object. But here, they saw her as a proper royal.

Once they made it to Froleytia's office, Naruto slid the door open.

"You're late Naruto. You know that. I was hoping to talk to you as soon as you got back. But you decided to take your sweet fucking time with getting...Holy shit the Queen!" exclaimed Froleytia when her eyes landed on Kushina beside Naruto.

She was instantly kneeling to Kushina with her head low to the ground as she knelt there.

"How have you been treaty my son?" asked Kushina looking to the silver haired woman bowing to her.

"Just well, your majesty. Lord Naruto has been treated with the utmost care." said Froleytia.

"Please, raise your head." said Kushina only to have Froleytia shake her head.

"I can't, not infront of royalty." said Froleytia in a formal tone.

"Raise your head." said Kushina.

Froleytia hesitantly rose her head and gazed on the mother of her lover. She could see where Naruto got some of his looks from. She was so beautiful it was like a goddess was standing before her. But Kushina's female intuition kicked in and noticed something about Froleytia.

"Are you by any chance, pregnant?" she asked.

Froleytia only blushed as she placed a hand on her stomach. Kushina smiled as she looked at the woman before her.

"I am, your majesty. I am pregnant." said Froleytia as Kushina snapped her fingers.

"Wonderful. So. Who is the father?" asked Kushina.

"The father of my child, is your son." stated Froleytia with Kushina looking to her son with a sly look.

"Oh son. You sly dog. You went and knocked up a woman before marrying her?" stated Kushina only to have her son click his tongue.

"Oh please. You had me with father. And you and him weren't married either." said Naruto with his mother shrugging her shoulders.

"Touche." was all Kushina said.

"There is more, your majesty." said Froleytia.

"What is it?" asked Kushina.

"He and I may be lovers. But there is another. Charlotte Zoom is also pregnant with his child." said Froleytia with Naruto going wide eyed.

"Charlotte is pregnant?" asked Naruto with Kushina's sly grin growing more and more.

"Oh. You player Naruto. I see you marked your territory." she stated with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"It wasn't planned." was all Naruto could say.

"Of course it wasn't." was all Kushina could say as she watched the scene before her.

The two talked with one another for hours. Going over all that happened from Naruto's exile, to meeting Froleytia. To becoming a mercernary and assassin. Building Retribution and his burning hatred for the Object, even though he was working with one.

Froleytia also covered her side of the story, about how she resented her family and how she met and fell in love with Naruto. To the two of them now being in the contract. The more Kushina listened, the more she came to like her future daughter-in-law.

"Oh, and I've killed Menma and Natsumi." finished Naruto making Kushina gasp at what he said.

"You killed them? Why?" asked Kushina.

"Mother, I wish to re-create the Legitimate Kingdom. And to do that, I must root up the weeds. Kasumi has renounced her right to being Crowned Princess and has went to live in seclution. I haven't killed her at all. In order for me to make my goal a reality. I must put Minato into the ground." said Naruto with Kushina understanding it.

If Naruto went straight for killing Minato, one of the other childre of the royal family would just succeed the throne. But if he started with the children and then Minato, Naruto will be named the new king considering that he has royal blood in his veins. She soon remembered on what Kurama wanted for her. A world where they can be at peace. A world where they can be together and not be scorned by society.

"Your path is a noble one. I hope you will be successful." said Kushina smiling warmly to her son.

"Thank you. Now I think it's time to get you out of those clothes. And get you in something more fitting." said Naruto looking at how his mother was dressed.

"That would be nice, but first. I need a shower." said the red haired woman with the three of them getting up.

Thanking Froleytia for the talk, Naruto and Kushian left the office where Kushina was escorted to the bathrooms. Naruto excused himself and went his own way to find someone to provide his mother with something to wear.

Stripping down, Kushina entered the showers and found one to currently used. Walking past the one in use, she found a woman with brown hair as she washed her hair.

Stepping into the one next to her, Kushina ran the water and began to clean herself.

"I didn't see you there." said Charlotte looking to the woman and was instantly freaking out. "Y-Y-Y-Your majesty."

"Easy." was all Kushina said.

"My name is Charlotte Zoom, your majesty." said Charlotte lowering her head.

"So you're the other woman carrying my son's child." said Kushina smiling to her.

"I am your majesty." said Charlotte.

"I thank you for treating my son with love." said Kushina grabbing some shampoo.

"I respect and love your son, your majesty. He is my everything." said Charlotte.

"I'm sure he is." said Kushina.

The two spoke to one another. Charlotte still couldn't believe that Naruto's very mother. The Queen of the Legitimate Kingdom was right next to her. Using a regular shower system and having a conversation with her. Clearly Naruto got his compassionate side from her.

Once they were dry, Kushina found some clothes left for her by Naruto. The clothing was a simple white dress and matching high heels. Once Kushina was dried, she got dressed and headed out the bathroom along with Charlotte.

But something told Kushina that there was something needing to be done. She had to ensure her son was okay. She knew he could look after himself. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was one of those feelings.

 **And scene.**

 **Wonderful. Kushina is in the 37th Battalion and is now being treated like royalty. Well duh, she is a royal. But nothing on this level. In her past she was viewed as a tool. An object for political gain. It is refreshing to her that no one seeks to do that to her.**

 **She has even caught up with Naruto's lovers, Charlotte and Froleytia.**

 **What does the future have in store of them?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 32: A Mission Gone To Hell II.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	32. Chapter 32: A Mission Gone To Hell II

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **Not only a new chapter but a new year. 2018 guys and girls. We made it.**

 **So the last place we left off is where Naruto's mother was recently found to not be dead but actually alive. The personel of the 37th will be treating her with the utmost respect. Not how she was treated but by actually treating her with respect.**

 **But seeing that Kushina is now there, they treated Naruto like a prince. Calling him Lord Naruto or Your Highness.**

 **Probably trying to make a good impression on Kushina. It's not every day you have the very Queen of the Legitimate Kingdom there with you.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 32: A Mission Gone To Hell II.

A few days had passed since Kushina had been saved by her son and was removed entirely from the life she once had and was given a new shot. One which would be made a reality should Naruto's goal be acheived.

The death of Minato. Her ex huband.

The entire of the 37th Battalion never tried to pull a fast one on her and try and bed her. For they knew they'd get a bullet to the head by Naruto or they'd be squashed like bugs under the metal feet of Retribution. Kushina felt grateful to Naruto for saving her and was rather happy that he was able to find love for himself.

Even if it was with two women. But she thought it was sweet. Even though both were pregnant, and yes they'd give her grandchildren. But she found it to be rather sweet really. One hand hand, she'd have grandchildren. On the other, two children born with different lines in them.

With Froleytia, Kushina will gain a grandchild that will be 3/4 noble while 1/4 will be commoner blood. While the child Charlotte will bring forth with be 3/4 commoner, 1/4 noble. Two polar opposites. But still of Naruto's bloodline.

Currently, Kushina was standing over the balcony looking over the vast area before her. The sun had long since dropped over the horizon. She was given a decent room but they made sure all her needs were met. She didn't ask for much. Other than to be treated fairly.

Looking up to the night sky, she smiled to herself.

"Well, Kurama my love. Our son looks to be doing well. He's found quite the place. Quite the home. I wish you could be here to see how much our son has grown." said Kushina before turning in for the night.

 **With Naruto.**

It was late. He really should be getting to his room. But both Charlotte and Froleytia insisted that Naruto should sleep with them in the same bed. They used Froleytia's bed for that. And now Naruto was found to be resting on his back. Charlotte and Froleytia snuggled into his chest as they slept. He really enjoyed spending time with them, but they insisted they do this.

Tomorrow they'd be doing an exchange. Charlotte would be flying back to HQ where she'd await further orders. Naruto promised Charlotte that once he was king, he'd pull her from her duties as a Black Uniform where they could finally be together to raise their family. Charlotte thanked him for that.

Tomorrow they'd be doing an exchange. Ever since they leaked information that the guru had been captured, a group of people wanted to exchange the guru for a member of the 37th that they captured themselves.

If there was one thing Naruto knew, it was that the 37th doesn't leave anyone behind. Despite hating the guru for doing what he has been doing, they had to get their man out.

Tomorrow was going to be a boring day it would seem.

Waking up to find Froleytia getting dressed while Charlotte was no where to be seen. Naruto got out the bed and too got dressed. Once both of them were dressed, they got into their respected positions.

Even though it was only Objects that were overseeing this exchange, there was way more than that. As it turned out, every single power was going to be there. They appparently wanted to see the exchange go peacefully. If it didn't, they may end up with a World War on their hands.

Climbing into Retribution as he switched on consoles, flipped swtiches, Naruto looked to find his mother walking to the Titan.

"Look alive, it's her majesty." called an engineer.

"You really have to go?" asked Kushina.

"I'm a soldier, mother. I must do this." responded Naruto flipping a few more switches before reaching for the ignition. "CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

And the Titan was powered up. The vents flashed out blue hot flames as the massive robot powered up. With the Titan now online, Naruto used the controls to stand the Titan up.

"Relax mother. Once I've taken Minato down. I'll quit the military." said Naruto as the Titan thundered out the hanger along with the Baby Magnum.

Looking at the screen that showed the retreating form of Kushina, Naruto collapsed the screen and removed it from his HUD before pushing forward. Hopefully the exchange would be over before he knew it.

Wrong.

By the time they got there, they began to talk over the terms and conditions of the trade and what it would entail. From there how both sides wanted a peaceful exchange. Hoping to not start a war between each other.

Sighing as he slouched in the Pilot seat of Retribution, Naruto pulled out some gum and threw his hands behind his head.

"Retribution. Wake me up when they start the exchange." said Naruto sarcastically.

 **"Pilot. It looks like they're concluding the terms and conditions."** said Retribution showing an enlarged image on the HUD.

"About damn time." said Naruto as he fixed his position in his seat.

But as he watched, an incoming transmission showed up on his HUD. Thinking it was his mother, he picked up.

"Hey mother. I'm fine. Almost done with the exchange." said Naruto.

"That's weird. Last I checked I was your second love." came the person on the other side.

"Charlotte. What a nice surprise." said Naruto smiling.

"A surprise indeed. Listen. I'm sorry for not being able to say goodbye to you properly." stated Charlotte.

"No, no problem. I understand that you're a busy woman. And I understand that you always do your best." said Naruto with Charlotte giggling.

"I see your point. But just know, Sladder is here." said Charlotte.

"You're kidding me." was all Naruto said.

"No jokes, Naruto Uzumaki Yoko." came the voice of Sladder in the background.

"You're lucky that cell is there. Cause if it wasn't, I'd blow you to hell." growled Naruto.

"Oh scary words. But I hope you're capable of fighting." said Sladder making Naruto arch an eyebrow.

"I can always fight." growled Naruto.

"But can you fight your own? No mock battle. Full on carnage." said Sladder.

Just at that moment, the Baby Magnum began to move without orders. Not only did that happen, but Naruto's connection to Charlotte was cut. Watching as the Baby Magnum began to move into firing range, Naruto got a bad feeling about this. Grabbing the Splitter Rifle he had, Naruto began to move slowly into an intercept position. Should Milinda try anything funny, this will turn ugly very fast.

Raising the gun to the Baby Magnum, Naruto opened a connection.

"Milinda, you are in direct violation of this exchange. If you do not return to a safe distance and disengage your main guns, or I will be forced to open fire and shoot you dead." said Naruto in a serrious tone.

"You want me to move forward and open fire?" asked Milinda.

"No, return to your position." growled Naruto.

"Very well." said Milinda as her main guns moved to have Froleytia and the guru in its sights.

"Forleytia. Orders." said Naruto looking to his lover.

Before she could even answer, the Baby magnum opened fire. Three laser shots rippled across the air as the zeroed in on Froleytia and the guru.

Bringing up the Particle Shield just in time to defend them, Naruto stormed over the battlefield. Opening fire on the Baby Magnum, Naruto managed to divert its attention from the guru and Froleytia onto him.

"Don't get in my way." hissed Milinda.

"Stop this now." barked Naruto bringing up the Judgment Missiles and fired a few at the Baby Magnum.

All zoomed to the Object, but all were shot down even if they did split up to become 9 missiles. But now it was the Baby Magnum's turn to push back.

Firing everything it had at the Titan, Naruto had no choice but to take evasive action. This was not looking good. They had to somehow stop Milinda from attacking. It was just by some miracle that the others didn't join in the fighting. Guess if the guru died, then they'd join in.

But as the Titan battled the Baby Magnum, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was a miss. What was it? What was this feeling he was having? It felt something so familiar. Like he felt it before. But where?

"Naruto Uzumaki Yoko." came a voice making Naruto's blood turn to ice. "Like my present?"

"Minato. You fucking bastard." growled Naruto as the transmission turned to a live chat.

Stepfather and stepson glarred at one another while Naruto kept his eye trained on tthe Baby Magnum.

 **And scene.**

 **So now the Baby Magnum has decided to fight for no reason. If it is to start a war, then Milinda has turned traitor. But that is highly unlikely. Milinda was to patriotic to the 37th.**

 **Something has to be a miss here. Something they didn't see coming. Something that was not in the cards dealt. And the answer may have just been revealed when Minato decided to call Naruto.**

 **What does this mean?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 33: A Mission Gone To Hell III.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33: A Mission Gone To Hell III

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where the entire plan of an exchange going smoothly was blown to bits when the Baby Magnum decided to try and start a war.**

 **With the Baby Magnum now opening fire on the guru and Froleytia, Naruto is forced to return fire against Milinda. But that wasn't all that happened.**

 **Minato has made contact with Naruto and now things are getting more strange.**

 **What does Minato plan on doing?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 33: A Mission Gone To Hell III.

The massive robot whizzed about. Avoiding fire from the Baby Magnum as it returned fire. From inside the Titan, Naruto hissed as he glarred at the screen depicting his stepfather.

The current ruler of the Legitimate Kingdom smiled sinsiterly at Naruto as Naruto continued to evade the shots from the Object.

"You're behind this?" barked Naruto as he zipped about.

"Correct. I am. I've decided that it is time for you to die. You've been a thorn in my side for quite some time. Ever since I found out that you're not my child I sought to end you. Take away what you have. You don't get to live. Accept your fate." hissed Minato.

"You stole everything from me. My father, my friend, everything you stole. You're unfit to rule. The tall Poppy has to be snipped now and then. You will die by my hand before I see you in hell." growled Naruto.

"Strong words. I'll be sure to use them in my speech later on." said Minato cutting the connection.

With Naruto's full focus back on the Baby Magnum, Naruto sped about. The mock battle was way easier than this. Sure they were intent on killing each other. But this was way different. It was like Naruto was facing against a demon.

Creating a connection to Heivia and Quenser Naruto decided to try and get them to coax Milinda to stop firing at him.

"Hello?" came Quenser's voice.

"Oh thank God you're okay. Listen, I need you to talk to Milinda and get her to stop shooting at me. The armor plating on this thing isn't going to hold for much longer." said Naruto as the sounds of the Splitter Rifle being fired echoed across the terrain.

"No can do. Turns out Milinda's perception has been altered with a program. Whatever you say, she interprets as something else." said Quenser.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" barked Naruto.

But no reply came from Quenser and Heivia as the sounds of static echoed through the connection. Checking the connection, Naruto sent out a small drone from the Titan. Paying a close eye on the feed, Naruto soon found that Heivia and Quenser's Humvie were down. Quenser had received the worst of the injuries and looked like he may not make it.

Gritting his teeth as he fired at the Baby Magnum, he sped to be infront of the guru and Froleytia. Letting Retribution have the controls, Naruto disembarked from his Titan and knelt down.

"Naruto, what's gotten into Milinda?" asked Froleytia as half her face was covered in blood.

"I don't know. All I know is that her perceptions have been altered. Whatever she hears is rewritten into something else. This is something I have no control over." said Naruto as Froleytia clicked her tongue.

"Great. What else is there?" barked Froleytia.

"Heivia and Quenser are down." added Naruto.

"Naruto, this is bad. You must get the guru out of here." said Froleytia only for Naruto to shake his head.

"I'm not leaving you." barked Naruto.

"This is an order. Take the guru and get out of here. We must protect the guru or face an all out war." snapped Froleytia with Naruto looking to the Baby Magnum and then to the Particle Barrier and saw it slowly breaking.

"Fine." barked Naruto jumping into the Titan. But as he grabbed the guru, he grabbed Froleytia as well.

"What are you doing?" barked Froleytia as the Titan sprinted off, narrowly avoiding shots from the Object.

"As I've told you. I'm not leaving you." hissed Naruto as the robot stomped away.

The Baby Magnum soon gave chase and opened fire on them. But Naruto had a few cards left. Bringing up the Judgement Missile pod, he fired a few missiles which managed to keep the Baby Magnum at bay.

Once he was at a safe distance, Naruto set the two down before turning to the battefield.

"Good luck, my dear." said Froleytia as Naruto sprinted to the Baby Magnum.

Things weren't going very well. With Milinda's perception now gone out the window, communicating with her was nearly impossible. There had to be something. Something he could do without killing her. But as it stood, the only and best way was to put her down.

But just as he was about to put his weapons into overdrive, her saw an incoming transmission. Picking it up, he saw it was from Charlotte.

"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Naruto as he got everything ready.

"I just got off the comms with Heivia. Quenser's alive. He's came up with a plan to save the Baby Magnum's elite pilot." said Charlotte.

"How?" asked Naruto skeptically.

"Mirrors." was what Quenser said as a second transmission opening up.

"I seriously doubt mirrors can stop a bloody plasma shot." scoffed Naruto.

"No, there is a sepcial powder we use for a few metals. If we can use that in this case, then we can force the princess to eject out the Baby Magnum before they can take her down." said Quenser.

"Are you sure about that? If this plan fails, I'm destroying that Object." said Naruto.

"I beg you to hold out until then. But we need you to lure her into a spot. Showing it on screen." said Quenser as an orange spot showed up on Naruto's HUD.

"I see it." said Naruto as he switched on the Max Performance Drives on Retribution.

 **"Warning: Reactor Core Temperature Rising. Systems unstable."** said Retribution.

"I know. One last push before we go home." said Naruto as he grabbed the joysticks and moved the Titan.

Firing on the Baby Magnum, Naruto managed to grab its attention. Which only resulted in the large sphere on wheels to return fire on Naruto.

That was when they brought the plan into action. One of the Baby Magnum's main guns were used in this and as soon as Milinda was brought into the spot, they fired at the Baby Magnum. Naruto used every shred and ounce of ammo on the Baby Magnum it had left. Missiles and laser shots ripped through the air and hit the Baby Magnum head on.

But that was when the Baby Magnum picked up on the incoming threat. Turning to fire at the incoming warhead, Naruto moved out the way as the armor on Retribution would turn into mirrors as well.

Finding nothing harmful in the smoke, the main guns opened up and inserted the new rounds. Not knowing what would happen next. Firing at the Magnum again, Naruto managed to get it to fire again.

Spotting Quenser and Heivia driving off, Naruto smiled to them as he turned back to the Baby Magnum.

"See you in hell." said Naruto as he raised the Splitter Rifle.

Several shots of compressed energy were thrown to the Baby Magnum but they didn't do much on the Baby Magnum's part. Only piss off Milinda more as the shell was slightly damaged.

"You willl pay for that!" barked Milinda as she got ready to fire again.

But when she did, the end result was for the main guns on the Baby Magnum to explode. Multiple warning signs flared to life on the screen. A fire was also detected as Naruto continued to fire on the Baby Magnum.

Seeing that this will end badly, Milinda ejected.

The Baby Magnum came to a stop as its pilot was thrown out. Naruto of course stopped firing and watched Milinda float all the way back down to the ground. Smiling at how she was brought back to her senses when she ejected, Naruto moved Retribution over to the pilot of the Baby Magnum and opened the hatch.

"Welcome back." said Naruto as the Humvie pulled up.

"Yeah, welcome back." said Quenser along with Heivia.

"I'm sorry for anything I did." said Milinda.

"Yeah, no thanks to Flide." said Heivia.

"I have a more stronger view." said Naruto jumping out his Titan.

"What?" asked Quenser holding Milinda close making her blush.

"Minato. He contacted me while I was fighting you." said Naruto pointing at Milinda. "It was him. Said I was always a thorn in his side and that I should die."

"That's not all." said Heivia.

"Now what?" barked Naruto.

"While we were talking with Charlotte and Froleytia, some people came in and took them. We managed to connect with HQ and they tracked them." said Quenser.

"Where?" asked Naruto glarring daggers.

"Legitimate Kingdom Capital. The very place your stepfather is." said Heivia.

Naruto meerly clicked his knuckles as he glarred at the sky. A wicked smile gracing his lips.

"Time for you to die, Minato." said Naruto as he sprinted to his Titan only for an extremely large carrier fly overhead and switch to VTOL mode before dropping down to the fields.

What came out shocked him. Karin was seen perched on a Titan, that was a red colour while the Titan held also a Splitter Rifle.

"Cousin? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Came to give my cousin some backup. If you're planning on going to the Legitimate Kingdom Capital, you need backup. A lot of backup." said Karin pointing to the carrier only for the sides to open to reveal 23 Titans that thundered out the Carrier. "And of course, Heivia and Quenser along with Milinda get their own Titans."

Looking about, Naruto found that the Titan looking to be packing some serious firepower. Like they were going to war. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect. There were Titans of all shapes and sizes. Some smaller than others, some packing more firepower than the others. But a lone Titan thundered over to Naruto and Retribution. The hatch opened and revealed to be Kushina.

The Titan itself was a green colour while the Titan held a Thermite launcher in its hands.

"Mother?" asked Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to help my son seize the throne. You started this path. So I'm gonna help you finish it." said Kushina as all the Titans that came from the carrier move over to him and reveal their pilots to be people from the 37th Battalion.

The Titans soon bowed while their pilots lowered their heads.

"Lord Naruto. We are here to serve." said the pilots in unison.

"Thank you so much. Let's get some." said Naruto jumping into Retribution with the machine starting up.

"Everyone move out." said Karin jumping into the Titan she was riding on.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we see just what Minato had planned for Naruto. By having the Baby Magnum take out Naruto, Minato would not need to fear what happens next.**

 **But sadly, Naruto won with the help of Quenser and Heivia. But seeing that he won, Minato has kidnapped both Froleytia and Charlotte. Who knows what will happen to them.**

 **Stay tuned for the final chapter of Total Destruction.**

 **Chapter 34: We Walk Amongst Titans.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	34. Chapter 34: We Walk Amongst Titans

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new and last chapter of Total Desruction.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had been involved in a mission that went horribly wrong, saving Froleytia and the guru as well as helping Heivia and Quenser stop Milinda by forcing her out the Baby Magnum.**

 **With another victory achieved, they congratulate each other.**

 **But sadly that was short lived when Froleytia and Charlotte were both captured. By Minato.**

 **What does this mean? Can Naruto win against his stepfather who has the entire of the Legitimate Kingdom as his own?**

 **Find out now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 34: We Walk Amongst Titans.

All Titans were currently inside the carrier as the carrier continued to climb. They were currently in the Stratosphere as the occupants of the carrier ensured their gear was sorted.

While checking his gear, Granny rolled over to Naruto while pushing a new weapon on the trolley she was pushing. The weapon itself was a massive minigun that looked extremely powerful beyond compare.

"This was designed by your cousin. Karin. She said to give it to you." said Granny.

"I'm right here." said Karin.

"Forgive me, Lady Karin. I didn't see you there." said Granny bowing.

"No bowing with me." said Karin looking from Granny to Naruto. "This is the best technology there is. A powerful mingun that uses tank shells at extremely highspeeds. Each barrel of this minigun is a railgun. Use it well. No Object armor can withstand the brute force behind each shot."

"Thanks cousin." said Naruto.

"Oh, one more thing. There is a local rebellion happening. Ever heard of the Uchiha clan and the Inuzuka clan?" asked Karin.

"They are one of the noble clans." said Naruto with Karin nodding her head.

"Exactly, because of what you are doing, taking down, Menma, Natsumi. They have begun fighting against Minato. All in your name. The current leader for the Uchiha is a man by the name of Sasuke and Hana is for the Inuzuka. The Inuzuka were not considered noble enough and were not even regarded for the Council. However, they still retain their standing as nobility. Sasuke took over of the Uchiha when his older brother Itachi, killed Fugaku and then killed himself before any gaurds could get him. Their mother, Mikoto gave all rights to Sasuke to lead the Uchiha as she believes that he will be better than Fugaku. Mikoto and Sasuke are loyal to Kushina. They would never dare lay a hand on Kushina to incite her displeasure." said Karin.

"Then let's go say hi to some friends then." said Naruto climbing up to the cockpit of his Titan when the pilot of the carrier told them they were coming over Legitimate Kingdom airspace.

"One more thing, cousin." said Karin. "Retribution? Was made from the remains of the first Object. That was why the armor and weapons were able to destroy Objects so easily."

"Thanks." was all Naruto said giving a two fingered salute to her.

"Everyone, get ready for Titanfall." called Karin climbing into her own Titan.

Karin came up with the name as seeing that from such a height, that simply landing the carrier and letting the Titans out would result would get the carrier shot to hell. And considering that a Titan can survive a fall this large, with the pilot also surviving the fall due to the intertia cables in the cockpit. So why not just dump them over the battlefield. And that was how the name Titanfall came about.

This was it. This was the endgame. The final fight. Everything hinged on this fight. Kushina opened up her Titan and climbed in and looked to her son as he got ready.

"Son!" called Kushina making Naruto look to his mother.

"Yes?" called Naruto.

"This is your moment. It's your time to shine." she said with a smile.

"Thanks. This ends now." said Naruto as the Titans powered up as a siren blared signalling that their window was coming up.

"Your father would be proud of the man you have become." commented Kushina praising her son.

"Thanks, mother." said Naruto smiling to his mother.

 **"Pilot."** said Retribution.

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

 **"Shall I attempt in contacting Commander Capistrano and Captain Zoom?"** asked Retribution.

"Do it." said Naruto getting serious making the Titan grab the Perdator Cannon and cock it.

 **With Froleytia and Charlotte.**

Sitting in a dressing room, their outfits consiting of a black dress for Charlotte while a royal red dress draped over Froleytia. Their hair done nicely as they stared at one another. Their faces in hatred as Charlotte clicked her tongue.

"I guess this was expected seeing that Naruto was so close to his goal for killing Minato." said Charlotte.

"I guess so. But what Minato said. We are the opening performance to these idiots and then it's off to the auction for us." growled Froleytia.

"That bastard. I hope Naruto kills him." said Charlotte only to have Froleytia smile.

"Don't worry about that. He brought us here. Meaning Naruto is heading here now. This is going to be interesting." stated Froleytia.

"Should Naruto kill Minato here and now..." trailed Charlotte with Froleytia nodding her head.

"Yes. Naruto will be appointed as the new king." said Froleytia.

"Two birds with one stone. Save us and kill the one who started this. Good luck my love." prayed Charlotte as the phone rang.

Getting up and answering it, Froleytia spoke.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, my Ice Queen." said Naruto on the other end.

"Naruto. Hold on, Charlotte's here." said Froleytia holding the phone out for Charlotte to hear as well.

"We're coming in to get you out. And kill Minato." said Naruto.

"But how? The entire capital is in lockdown." said Charlotte.

"Not the skies." said Naruto chuckling a bit.

"Titans can't fly." scoffed Froleytia.

"Just wait for the thunder." said Naruto with a chuckle.

"I love you." said Charlotte and Froleytia together.

"I love you too." said Naruto hanging up.

Once they put the phone down, a man came into the dressing room and tapped his watch.

"You're up. Come on." he hissed at them.

Making their way to the stage, and each being handed a microphone, they stepped onto the stage. A whole audience and potential buyers were seen in the seats before them. A band and orchestra was also seen along with a choir. Minato could be seen sitting at the top where the VIPs were.

His face pulled into a grin thinking he had won this fight and that Naruto wasn't even going to try and come. Thinking he was still a coward, much like his father, Kurama when Minato killed him.

Bringing up the mics, Froleytia smiled as she nodded to Charlotte. Charlotte got the notion and nodded back.

"This is for a tribute to the man I love." said Froleytia as the piano started.

 **Play Jennifer Saunders - I Need a Hero OST Shrek 2.**

The song began to play and Froleytia began to sing the first bit as the piano began to play.

 _ **Where have all the good men gone**_  
 _ **And, where are all the gods.**_

Charlotte soon stepped in for the next two lines where they'd alternate between two lines.

 _ **Where's the street-wise Hercules**_  
 _ **To fight the rising odds.**_

Froleytia soon took the stage again.

 _ **Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**_  
 _ **Late at night, I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.**_

But right over the Legitimate Kingdom, the carrier came over their destination and the whole platoon of Titans dropped down to the ground. They increased speed and they soon crashed into the tar, people cried in horror as they sprinted for cover while guard came over and began to shoot at the robotic giants.

"Die fuckers." growled Naruto.

And just like that in a blink of an eye, the Titans opened fire and turned all the guards into clouds of red mist.

 _ **I need a hero.**_  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**_

Sang Charlotte as the beat kicked in just as a fight broke out outside.

 _ **He's gotta be strong**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fast.**_

Froleytia soon jumped in and carried on signing.

 _ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_  
 _ **I need a hero.**_

Naruto disembarked from his Titan and used the Jump Kit to wall run. Pulling out his pistol he fired at a few enemies and soon jumped into the air. Only to be caught by Retribution who shoved him back into the cockpit.

Seeing a few more guards run to them with a few RPGs, they got ready to take them down. But they were killed when a few guerilla units made their presence known. One had war paint that looked like fangs on the sides of her cheeks while the other had a fan on the back of his shirt. Disembarking from Retribution, Naruto made his way to them. Shooting a few enemies that came out into their field of fire.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Hana Inuzuka I presume!" shouted Naruto over the gunfire.

"Correct your majesty. we're the ones who have been leading a rebellion to restore your line to the throne. We will serve you in this fight. All we ask is thatt when you are made king, that you don't forget about us." said Sasuke.

"Let's just get this fight over with." said Naruto sprinting back to Retribution as sliding on the ground as a guard came out and tried to swipe Naruto's jaw. Naruto dropped down, slid on the floor and pulled a pin from a grenade on his grenade pouch. The man exploded 5 seconds later.

 _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**_  
 _ **He's gotta be sure**_

Sang Froleytia before switching.

 _ **And it's gonna be soon**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be larger than life**_  
 _ **Larger than life.**_

The Titans and the entire of the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans charged into battle. Racing to where Froleytia and Charlotte were. Retrtibution had a lock on where they were. This was the final straw. Naruto was going to kill his stepfather if it was the last thing he does.

 _ **Somewhere after midnight**_  
 _ **In my widlest fantasy**_

Sang Charlotte as she began to next bit.

 _ **Somewhere just beyond my reach**_  
 _ **Someone reaching back for me.**_

Froleytia soon jumped back in.

 _ **Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat.**_  
 _ **It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.**_

All Titans fired on the guards and soldiers that came into their view. Kushina for her part was not feeling well for being back here. But she felt extremely good when she kept shooting the guards. Bullet shells from the machine guns the Titans used rained down from the robots as they killed and killed and occasionally stepped on.

 _ **Up where the mountains meet the heavens above.**_  
 _ **Out where the lightning splits the sea.**_

Cried Charlotte as she switched with Froleytia.

 _ **I would swear that there's someone**_  
 _ **Somewhere watching me.**_

Froleytia and Charlotte soon switched again.

 _ **Through the wind and the chill and the rain.**_  
 _ **And the storm and the flood.**_

Switching once more with Froleytia.

 _ **I can feel his approach**_  
 _ **Like the fire in my blood.**_

The choir soon took that last note and began to echo on the last few words.

 _ **Like the fire in my blood.**_  
 _ **Like the fire in my blood.**_  
 _ **Like the fire in my blood.**_  
 _ **Like the fire in my blood.**_

Naruto was having none of this. There were too many guards wondering around and now shooting at him and the other Titans. Bringing up the Judgement Missiles, he let a few loose and watched as the guard died by explosions.

 _ **Hero**_

Cried Froleytia and Charlotte together. Bringing their singing together as one voice. The music soon began to die out for a bit but soon picked up again as the sound of Titans thundering around echoed outside not far off.

 _ **I need a hero**_  
 _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be sure**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be soon**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be larger than life.**_

The entire audience got anxious as the thundering footsteps along with the sounds of gunfire echoed outside and around them. Drawing closer and closer to the building. Many soon began to squirm in their chairs as their heads swiveled about.

 _ **Hero**_

 _ **And he's gotta be strong**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fast**_  
 _ **And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

 _ **I need a hero.**_

Concluded the two as the entire side of the venue was ripped away as a Titan was seen in the hole with the hatch opening up to reveal its pilot. Minato's eyes soon widened at what he was seeing.

 **End song.**

"You." was all Minato said in a whisper as he looked on.

"Minato Namikaze. Where is he?" barked Naruto jumping out his Titan.

Minato soon realized that Naruto hadn't seen him yet and began to slowly move out.

But he soon stopped when a bullet zoomed past his head as Naruto held out the gun.

"Found you." barked Naruto.

Minato slowly turned around and smiled to Naruto as if nothing ever happened.

"N-Naruto. What a nice surprise. It's so good to see you again." said Minato smiling to him only to have another bullet zoom past him that clipped his cheek.

"Spare me the happy family bullshit. Your reign ends now." said Naruto moving to Minato.

Minato daren't move as Retribution had him locked in his sights and should he make a move. A Judgement Missile will rip him a new one.

"For well over my life. Starting when I was only 5. Right through until now. My life has been a real hell. You took everything from me. And my mother ontop of that. You forced her to sleep with other men in order for them to be loyal to you. The allure of fucking the Queen of the Legitimate Kingdom drove them to be loyal to you. You sick fuck. And what of my lovers?" asked Naruto motioning to Froleytia and Charlotte. "I'm guessing that when they were done singing, you were going to sell them to the highest bidder. Who knows what would've happened to them."

"Please. I have a problem. Spare me. I beg you." said Minato as he dropped to his knees. "I beg you. I promise to never bother you again. I promise that you will never see me ever again."

"You never showed my father mercy when you put a bullet in him. So why should I show you mercy? Hm? The bastard child standing before you now holds the superior power." growled Naruto adjusting his grip on the pistol.

"I beg you. Please." begged Minato now clasing his hands in prayer as he lowered his head.

Naruto meerly slid the pistol back into the hoslter, but when he turned his back, he pulled out his knife that was located in his jacket and kept it hidden from Minato.

"As if." cried Minato grabbing a wooden stake from the floor and running toward Naruto hoping to kill him now.

Naruto meerly dodged the stake and drove his knife forward. The blade plunged into Minato's side. Minato looked at the blade and then to Naruto. Blood flowing out his mouth as he coughed from the invading weapon.

"You know what they call me?" asked Naruto slowly twisting the blade. "They call me The Executioner."

And just like that, Naruto pulled the blade out and plunged it back in. Several more times he drove the knife in and out of the man who destroyed his life. Blood flowed out Minato's knife as Naruto mercilessly killed him off.

When he was done, he jammed the knife into Minato's eye and then kicked the body away. A total of 15 times Naruto stabbed Minato. Each stab felt so much more relieving than the last. The last of his pains chipped away as he stabbed Minato to death. Driving the knife into Minato's body. Finally, after the last stab, Naruto was finally and to have those he lost, rest in peace.

Looking to Froleytia and Charlotte who were on the stage, he dropped to his knees and began to cry. Both women ran over to Naruto and held him close as he cried his eyes out.

"It's over." cried Naruto, his tears staining his lap. "It's finally over."

"That it is. It's finally over." said Froleytia as she hugged Naruto along with Charlotte.

Both holding onto the man they loved.

"You did it. You finally had your revenge. The ones whom knew you can finally rest in peace. Knowing that you avenged them and their deaths were not in vain." said Charlotte as the doors opened to reveal Sasuke, Hana, Karin and Kushina.

They made their way over to the weeping young man and soon found the body of Minato with a knife sticking out his one eye. It was gruesome, but it was well worth it in the end. That was when Sasuke did something that made Hana and Karin do as well.

Sasuke knelt down with his head low.

"All hail Naruto Uzumaki Yoko. The new king of the Legitimate Kingdom." praised Sasuke.

Everyone in the room soon did the same as they all recognised Naruto as their new king. Seeing that he was the only viable candidate to ascend the throne. Kushina soon felt a tear drop from her eye as she looked up. A smile on her face.

"Yes Kurama. Our son has done it. He has finally achieved his dream to fulfill ours. He is the new king of the Legitimate Kingdom." said Kushina.

 **6 years later.**

Quenser could be seen standing before a mirror. Thumbing and playing with his tie as he struggled to get it on. His face of panic as he struggled to get the tie on to bring out the excellence in his tuxedo.

"Dammit. We're late." came a voice.

In burst Milinda who looked more older with her hair now reaching the middle of her back and a stomach that was slighly bulging. Showing that she was at least 1 month pregnant.

"I know my love." said Quenser struggling with his tie.

"This is your big day. The day you are Knighted by Naruto and you're late." said Milinda making her way to her husband and fixing his tie.

After Naruto killed Minato, Naruto retired from the military and the life of killing along with Froleytia and Charlotte to begin rebuilding the Legitimate Kingdom into what it was meant to be. The taxes on the commoners were dropped to better levels to allow them better living while the taxes for the nobles were slightly raised to help bridge that gap to show that the commoner and the noble are both just people in the end.

Shortly after 5 years, Milinda and Quenser got married and were now expecting a child. While Heivia and his fiance finally got married. Thanks to the friendship Heivia shared with Naruto, now being the new king, they finally got the feud between the Vanderbalt and the Winchester to come to an end, allowing the two to finally get married.

Heivia was also given a Knighting and was placed into the Council.

The Council Minato had was full of corrupt individuals and evil doers. When Naruto became king, they tried to get on Naruto's good side. Too bad they were gunned down or executed when they tried to ask Naruto if they could sleep with Froleytia and/or Charlotte. The Council was thus destroyed and a new one built in its stead.

Sasuke and Hana along with Quenser and Karin were also given their spots on the Council and had their status brought up thanks to Naruto. They served him fully and ensured they did their jobs well. Not only that, but other households that weren't considered noble enough were given their own seats. Like the Hyuga, Senju, all those clans were given their own seats on the new Council.

Kushina stepped down as the ruler of the Legitimate Kingdom, finding Naruto more than earned the right to rule them. Now she would spoil her grandchildren that Froleytia and Charlotte had given birth to. A child born with 3/4 noble blood while the other was born 3/4 commoner. Kushina didn't care. She loved them equally.

Retribution was made into the king's own unit. Seeing that pilot and Titan share such a powerful bonnd with one another, this was the best notion. Not only that, but Karin had begun mass producing more Titans. These Titans were designed with the sole purpose of protecting the kingdom from outside threats. Every single guard unit had their own Titan and went through hellish training to master the controls of the Titan.

But currently in the palace...

A few bulters and maids bolted around the palace. Panic as worry was written all over their faces as they scrambled about.

"Where is the king? Where are the Queens? Where are the royal children?" they cried as they scurried about.

But walking along the beach that was right outside the palace, walked Naruto and his two wives along with their children. Froleytia and Charlotte both gave birth to one child, which funny enough were both girls. The Princesses.

Froleytia could hardly believe it considering her bloodline while Charlotte was over the moon when her child was born. Froleytia's child had platinum blonde hair and blue purple eyes. They named their daughter Shion. While Charlotte's child was named Mei. Mei was born with auburn hair and blue green eyes.

But with Froleytia's parents, they thought such an idea of having their daughter in the royal family would bolster their status as nobles. And that they were above anything. Imagine their surprise when the new guards and police run by the Uchiha clan and Inuzuka clan threw a few of their people in jail for bribery and corruption after they beat up a commoner just because he bumped into them.

In order to prevent the people to try and accuse him of favouritism for one child having more noble blood or visa versa, Naruto made a decree that when his daughters reach their 20th birthday, the Legitimate Kingdom will be split down the middle to allow both daughters to rule over their own section of the Legitimate Kingdom.

Not to mention, the only member of the royal family who was still alive, Kasumi Namikaze kept her deal and never made her presence known to Naruto. Never showing her face to him at all. She occasionally sent a few post cards and what not. Telling him of how her family was doing well and that they were doing great.

"Naruto?" asked Froletytia leaning her head against her husband's shoulder while Naruto held his wives by their waists.

"Hm?" asked Naruto as her felt the plump rears they each had.

"How do you feel about another child?" asked Charlotte seeing what Froleytia was asking.

"I don't care. We can have 40 children and I would still be happy. You're all I need." said Naruto giving them a kiss each.

But as they walked, a bultter finally tracked them down and began to pant.

"Your, majesties. You're needed back at the palace for Quenser's Knighting." panted the bulter.

"Okay, we'll head back." said Naruto turning around with his wives and daughters.

But as they walked, Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled while closing his eyes.

"I did it father. I did it. I finally avenged you and made the Legitimate Kingdom into a better place where all can live in peace." said Naruto as they continued their walk.

 **And scene.**

 **What a final chapter.**

 **Naruto has at last achieved his goal for killing Minato and changing the whole of the Legitimate Kingdom. With the Legitimate Kingdom now in a more better position, Naruto can finally live his life in peace.**

 **With Froleytia and Charlotte giving birth to the Princesses, they enjoy the beginnings of a new life together.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
